Uma Ginasta Skatista
by GGSA
Summary: Isabella sempre foi obrigada a fazer ginástica olímpica, mas um dia aquela garota obediente descobriu sua verdadeira paixão, o skate. Quando grana começa a faltar e ela precisa voltar para as competições de ginastica. Como se não fosse o bastante, chegam os irmãos Cullen e Hales. Uma história de surpresas, competição, drama, humor e romance.
1. Chapter 1

Despois de seculos sem postar aqui no Net, voltei com todas as forças! Hehe espero que gostem!

* * *

_"Hey pai olhe para mim_

_Pense de novo e converse comigo_

_Eu cresci de acordo com o plano?_

_E você acha que eu estou perdendo meu tempo fazendo coisas que eu quero fazer?_

_Mas dói quando você desaprova tudo_

_..._

_Eu tento não pensar_

_Sobre a dor que eu sinto por dentro_

_Você sabia que costumava ser meu herói?_

_Todos os dias que você passou comigo_

_Agora parecem tão distantes_

_E parece que você não se importa mais"_

_Perfect, Simple Plan_

Mais um dia naquele lugar. Como ele poderia ser tão tedioso?! Minhas notas não são as melhores, mas nem as piores. Nem 8 ou 80, sabe?

Chego ao estacionamento, e como sempre, atraio alguns olhares. Não que eu seja muito feia, ou muito bonita–novamente nem 8 ou 80–, mas não sou uma "garota normal".

Tenho cabelos que desciam pelas minhas costas, olhos castanhos meio esverdeados, pele extremamente clara, lábios vermelhos e corpo legal.

Mas não era por causa da minha aparência que chamava atenção, mas a Queen, meu skate.

Sim, eu ando de skate, e sim, meu skate tem nome.

O que também chamava a atenção a mim eram as minhas mi9nhas roupas. Sempre com uma calça jeans justa, all star ou vans, regata ou camiseta de banda e um moletom GIGANTE que passava de minha roupa.

Não tenho muitos amigos por causa da minha paixão por pistas e também sou bastante quieta, mas é só me dar um assunto que a conversa vai longe! Acho que as pessoas têm um pouco de medo de mim por eu ser muito desastrada.

Pode parecer estranho, mas consigo tropeçar em meus próprios pés.

De longe consigo ver meu melhor amigo desde sempre, Jacob Black. Ele foi a única pessoa a me apoiar a seguir o meu sonho e para minha alegria ele se apaixonou pelas pistas também.

-Bella! –diz ele me dando um abraço de urso.

-Beleza Black?- respondo retribuindo o abraço.

-To indo. E você?

-Vai começar as aulas de ginástica... - falo e ele fica sério.

-Você vai?

-Claro que não! Só me falta a minha mãe azucrinando no meu ouvido de como fazer coisas que eu já sei fazer.

-Mas e o campeonato?

-Eu vou treinar por conta própria, como estou fazendo até agora. Quando o campeonato chegar irei participar. Estou precisando de dinheiro. –digo dando de ombros.

-Sua mãe vai ficar uma arara!

-Só lamento pelos seus próximos cabelos brancos...

-Só você mesmo, Bella... –diz Jake rindo. Ele me abraça pelo ombro e eu paço meus braços em volta de cintura. Nós éramos como irmãos. Nosso relacionamento era fraternal, não amor do homem e mulher.

Entramos na escola e logo Leah vem nos cumprimentar. Ela era prima do Jake e se apaixonou pelo skate também. Mas apesar de amá-lo, ela era bem feminina, no sentido de adorar ir ao shopping, namorar Riley - um cara da aula de música, ele era até que legal- e amar uma boa fofoca.

-Vocês não vão acreditar! –chega ela com uma cara de "Vocês não vão acreditar!".

-Bom dia para você tambeM. –diz Jakey.

-Temos alunos novos!

-Acho que o tempo não vai ficar firme... - a provoco.

-Cala a boca e ouve! –grita ela. Adoramos vê-la irritada. –Chegou uma família! São 5 adolescentes. Rosalie e Jasper Hale; Emmet, Edward e Alice Cullen. Rosalie e Emmet são um casal de 18 anos assim como Alice e Jasper. Os outros três tem 17.

Todos foram adotados por e sua esposa. Mas os Hales são sobrinhos da . eles se mudaram do Alaska agora e estão "excluídos". As meninas fazem ginástica e os meninos são skatistas. –Leah discursou. Ela tem fôlego, não?

-E o que temos haver com isso?...-pergunto sem realmente entender nem me importar com o fato.

-Só para vocês se prepararem para novas caras nas pistas. –diz ela dando de ombros. Quase rolo os olhos com o péssimo argumento. Ela gosta mesmo de fofocar...

-Se é só isso... nós temos uma aula para ir. –diz Black me puxando para a minha aula.

-Será que esses piás são bons na pista?- me pergunta ele.

-Se realmente forem bons, poderemos usá-los se tiver alguma competição. –digo feliz. Seria mais um troféu a minha coleção.

-Tomare! Agora tenho que ir Bells! Se eu chegar atrasado na aula de educação física o professor me mata! –diz ele dando um beijo em minha testa.

-Então vai logo para poder ver Rennesme se aquecendo! –brinco com ele. Rennesme era uma mina estrangeira que ele tinha um tombo.

-Ié! É melhor mesmo eu vazar. Fui! –diz ele e daí correndo para fora do prédio. Eu ainda morro de rir com ele.

Entro na sala de matemática com a Queen debaixo dos braços ee a mochila em um dos ombros.

Vou ate a minha carteira habitual, mas ela estava sendo ocupada por um cara loiro, ele parecia um emo, mas eu não comentei nada. O que me chamou a atenção foi o lindo skate que estava ao lado de sua mochila.

Ele era preto com um cavalo com contornos cinzas. As rodinhas tinham cara de ser muito resistentes e caras.

O emo pareceu se interessar pela Queen assim como eu pelo seu "brinquedo".

-Meu! Me amarrei no teu skate! –digo sem me controlar.

-Mina! O teu é super Mara! –diz ele- Tem nome?

-Queen. E o seu?

-Texas.

-Texas?

-Amo o Texas, e cavalos.

-Saquei... bem, sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. Mas rampas me chamam de Bells ou de Queen.

-Jasper ou Jazz. Conhecido também por texano. –diz ele apertando minha mão.

-Então Texano, desde quando é skatista?

-Desde dos 15, depois do meu irmão. E você? Como se interessou?

-Achei um dessas belezinhas no sótão da minha casa as 14, junto com umas coisas do Queen. Daí o nome. –digo dando de ombros.

-Aprendeu sozinha?

-Só eu, a pista, Elvis e os tombos. –digo e ele ri.

-Elvis?

-O skate que eu achei tinha desenhado o Elvis.(_**na:**_decidi fazer uma homenagem ao rei do rock, mesmo já tendo passado da data), daí o nome.

-Tendi. –diz ele mas somos impedidos de continuar a conversa por causa do professor, que já estava irritado. Que saco!

Continua...

* * *

Deixe seu comentario para que eu me anime pfpfppfppfpf!

XOXO,

GGSA


	2. Chapter 2

__**Olá para quem esteja lendo! Aqui está o capitulo 2 do meu xodó! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

_ Rock, rock, rock, rock, escola rock'n roll_

_Bem, eu não me importo com História_  
_Rock, rock, escola rock n' roll_  
_Porque não é lá que eu quero estar_  
_Rock, rock, escola rock n' roll_  
_Eu so quero levar uns chutes_  
_Eu só quero ganhar umas garotas_  
_Rock, rock, rock, rock, escola rock n' roll_

_Bem, as garotas de lá me deixam maluco, você sabe_  
_Rock, rock, escola rock n' roll_  
_Dando umas voltas em meu GTO_  
_Rock, rock, escola rock n' roll_  
_Odeio os professores e o diretor_  
_Não quero que me ensinem a ser nenhum otário_  
_Rock, rock, rock, rock, escola rock n' roll_  
_Rock, rock, rock, rock, escola rock n' roll_

_Diversão, diversão, escola rock n' roll_  
_Diversão, diversão, escola rock n' roll_  
_Diversão, diversão, escola rock n' roll_  
_Diversão, diversão, oh baby_  
_Diversão, diversão, oh baby_  
_Diversão, diversão, diversão, diversão_

_Rock, rock, rock, rock, escola rock n' roll_  
_Rock, rock, rock, rock, escola rock n' roll_

_Bem, eu não me importo com História_  
_Rock, rock, escola rock n' roll_  
_Porque não é lá que eu quero estar_  
_Rock, rock, escola rock n' roll_  
_Eu so quero ter umas garotas_  
_Eu só quero ganhar umas garotas_  
_Rock, rock, rock, rock, escola rock n' roll_

_Diversão, diversão, escola rock n' roll_  
_Diversão, diversão, escola rock n' roll_  
_Diversão, diversão, escola rock n' roll_  
_Diversão, diversão, oh baby_  
_Diversão, diversão, oh baby_  
_Diversão, diversão, diversão, diversão_

_Rock, rock, rock, rock, escola rock n' roll_  
_Rock, rock, rock, rock, escola rock n' roll_  
_Rock, rock, rock, rock, escola rock n' roll _

_rock n' roll high school, Ramones_

_Vamos Edward!-grita Alice. Que saco véio! Não posso ter nem mais um minuto em paz?!

_Já vai Alice!grito de volta de meu quarto. Pego a minha mochila e o Numb, meu skate(na:/ quando eu tava escrevendo eu estava ouvindo a musica numb, e por falta de criatividade e amor a musica coloquei esse nome hehehe).

Desço correndo e encontro meus irmãos tomando café com meus pais.

_Bom dia!cumprimento todos.

_Bom dia filho! Dormiu bem?-pergunta Esme, nossa mãe.  
_Sim. Temos que realmente ir a escola?...-insisto na tentativa de faltar a aula. Não gostava daquele lugar, preferia ficar andando no Numb. Mas não fazer o que, né?

_Têm.-diz meu pai. Carlisle era um grande medico que nos adotou junto com Esme. Eles não poderiam ter filhos então decidiram adotar. Quando os filhos chegaram, Esme parou de trabalhar como arquiteta para cuidar de nós e Carl continuou como um dos melhores médicos do país. Mas acho que ele bateu a cabeça em algum lugar para nos fazer mudar para esse muquifo chamado Forks. Na boa veio, a cidade era no tamanho de uma ervilha, tinha verde demais e pessoas de menos. Mas claro, por que não nos aventurar em outros ares? Frases de meus pais, ok?

Mas voltando...

_Agora acaba logo a sua comida para vocês irem para escola.

Tem coisa pior do que escola? Nem responde...

_Ok. -digo e vou para a porta da frente depois de comer. Eu e Jasper vamos à escola de skate, enquanto Emmet vai de carro com as meninas.  
Já falei que odeio a escola?

[...]

Chegamos um pouco depois de minha família, já que fomos com o Numb e o Texas.

Todos na escola não paravam de nos encarar. Nunca viram um ser bonito, não?

Fomos a secretaria pegar nossos horários enquanto Alice e Rose não paravam de falar sobre acho que era roupas ou sapatos ou sorvete, não tenho certeza.

Nos separamos, cada um indo para uma sala diferente do que a outra.  
Por que existia física mesmo?

Aleluia bate o sinal para o almoço e vou para o refeitório. Nessa cidade não tem nada pra fazer. Até que tem umas minas bonitas, mas nada comparadas as do Alaska.

Logo na entrada encontro Emmet, Jasper, Alice e Rosalie.

_Fala diabo!-me cumprimenta Emm, claro que educadamente

_Tudo belê?cumprimento de volta.

_Não! O Jasper só sabe falar de uma menina da aula de matemática!-diz Alice com um bico enorme.

_Nada a ver! Só estou comentando sobre ela se defende o emo.

_Mas por que?pergunto.

_Bella tem um skate lindo e manja muito do assunto.

_Bela?! -pergunta Alice mais irritada ainda. Agora ferrou pro loiro.

_Bella de Isabella, Lice! Ela pediu para que a chamasse assim. diz ele calmamente.

_Sei-responde ela ainda desconfiada.  
_EU VOU TE MATAR, SAM!-grita alguém.

_Mas primeiro vai ter que me pegar!- diz um cara super alto e moreno. Ele tinha cabelo curto e preto. No pulso podia-se ver que ele tinha uma tatuagem de um skate preto. O tal de Sam corria com um skate na mão. Ele era lindo. Tinha varias caveiras mexicanas coloridas desenhadas nele e o nome Queen escrito por cima.  
Uma garota baixa com uma roupa estranha passou correndo atras dele.

Ela tinha lindos cabelos castanhos que estavam para trás provada da velocidade que ela corria, que não era nada baixa. Sam passou por nós e a garota pareceu se imbolar um pouco por ter caído no chão levando outra pessoa junto.

_Que que houve, Bella?!-pergunta um outro cara muito parecido com o perseguido, só que esse tinha o cabelo mais espetado e um skate debaixo do braço. Ele ajudava a tal Bella a se levantar.

_Me empresta o skate, Jake? Obrigada!-diz ela sem ao menos esperar una resposta.

Ela o coloca no chão e sobe em cima. Começa a pegar velocidade e quando chegou perto de seu "alvo", empina o skate para frente se jogando em cima do rapaz. Esse cai de bruços com ela por cima.

Ela o vira e pega o lindo skateboarding de caveiras mexicanas.  
_Nunca mais ouse fazer isso, se não, não terei pena da Emily e irei arrancar seus 5 membros, ok?-diz ela ameaçadora. Até eu tive medo.

_Ok...-diz ele sem fôlego. Ela da um sorriso inocente e se levanta. Pisa na ponta do objeto que pertencia ao tal de Jake e ele sobe até suas mãos como se tivesse controle remoto.

Ela chega perto do amigo e lhe devolve o que lhe pertence.

_Valeu Jake! -agradece dando-lhe um abraço.

_Sempre. -responde ele rindo. Ela se vira para nossa direção sorrindo.

Bella tinha lindos olhos castanhos.

_Texano! Tudo na boa?-diz ela falando com o Jasper. Então essa era a famosa Bella.

_Na medida do possível. E você?

_Já recebi minha dose diária de estresse. Black, esse é o Jasper. Jasper esse é o Jacob. -apresenta eles. Eles se cumprimentam e Jazz se vira para nos apresentar, mas é interrompido:

_Deixa eu adivinhar! A loira linda é Rosalie. A baixinha fofinha, Alice. O grandalhão, Emmet. E o de cabelos bagunçado que nunca chegou a conhecer o pente, Edward.

Como ela sabia? Cara agora fiquei com medo!

* * *

O que acharam? Me mande seu review!

RESPOSTA DO COMENTARIO DO CAPOITULO 1:

**Lu Mack: **_Um ótimo começo haha! Que bom que esteja gostando!_

XOXO,

GGSA


	3. Chapter 3

_Mas eu acordei para a vida real_

_E eu percebi que não vale mais a pena fugir_

_Quando não havia nenhum lugar para esconder eu descobri_

_que nada é real aqui, mas eu não pararei agora_

_Até eu encontrar uma parte melhor de mim_

_The real life, 3 doors down_

-Co-como você sabe disso? –pergunta Rosalie assustada. Ela não era a única nesse estado. Eu estava me controlando para não explodir em gargalhadas da cena.

-Porque eu sei ler mente e prever o futuro... –digo de zoação e parece que eles acreditaram, já que ficaram mais pálidos. –Nossa gente! Vocês estão vendo muito filme de vampiro, só pode! Claro que não, né? Quando se tem uma amiga como a Leah você acaba sabendo de tudo, ate mesmo quando o gato do vizinho morreu!- digo e eles soltam o ar que estavam prendendo. Povo doido...

-Que susto Bella! Nunca mais faça isso! –diz Jacob.

-Até você Black?! Meu, vocês são um bando de doido! Vou chamar para a ambulância vir para pegar todos você, porque pelo amor de Deus! –digo rindo e todos rolam os olhos.

-Liguem pra ela não. Essa ai já levou tanto tombo que afetou o cérebro.

-Haha, morrendo de rir Jacob Black... –digo sarcasticamente. Olho para o relógio e vejo que já são 11:45. To ferrada! –Gente linda, foi um prazer assustar vocês, mas eu tenho que vazar antes que Leah tenha um surto maior do que ela diariamente tem. Black, se eu não voltar viva, pegue Queen e Elvis e coloque os dois no cachão comigo. Se me cremarem coloque eles no forno também. Foi muito bom enquanto durou... –digo fingindo limpar uma lagrima que escorria. Todos estavam rindo muito. –Adeus meus muchachos! Nos vemos no inferno! –digo saindo de lá em cima de Queen. Só espero voltar viva depois de encontrar Leah...

[...]

-Então Bella, você vai para o clube? –me pergunta Seth.

-Foi mal, mas hoje eu vou começar a treinar. –digo fazendo um bico. Quem sabia que eu fazia ginástica olímpica era o Jacob, Sam, Leah, Seth e Emily. Eu não gostava que todos soubessem que eu era filha de Renne Swam, uma das melhores treinadoras de ginástica olímpica do país. Iriam ficar pegando no meu pé e sem falar que isso é do meu passado e quero viver o futuro.

-Que pena... não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você para nos esculhambar...

-Não fica assim não meu cachorrinho de balai, lá pelas 5 ou 6 da tarde to nas pistas! –digo abraçando sua cintura, já que ele era muito mais alto e forte do que eu, mesmo só tendo 15 anos. Ainda descubro como os caras de La Push conseguem ficar daquele tamanho.

-Então ok. Vamos ficar te esperando ansiosamente! –diz ele entrando no carro de Jacob.

-Tem certeza que não qué que nós a levemos para o treino? –me pergunta meu melhor amigo.

-Valeu Jacobizinho, mas não. Aproveito e me esquento. –digo dando de ombros.

-Ok então. –diz ele me dando um beijo na testa, entrando no carro que logo já estava saindo de minha vista.

Coloco-me em cima da minha prancha e sigo em direção aos meus pesadelos e lembranças.

[...]

-Então nos encontramos de volta senhor cavalo... Você já me fez grandes estragos, sabia? Já cai de você tantas vezes que quero simplesmente colocar fogo em todo seu comprimento e dançar em volta... Sim como macumba... Não. Não sou macumbeira... E não. Não fumo maconha... –digo. Acho que eu bebi demais água. Cara eu to falando com um objeto inanimado, sozinha em um antigo ginásio atrás de onde minha mãe e suas gimboticas estão treinando. Realmente não estou nada bem…

Me afasto do cavalo e me posiciono. Começo a pular para logo depois pegar velocidade para correr. Encosto as mãos em sua superfície e dou um mortal duplo se costa. Como sempre, feito com perfeição.

-Se fudeu. -disse. Preciso de um psicólogo...

Vou até o som e o ligo estava passado uma musica do maroon 5 que eu amava: one more night.

-You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war

You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door

You and I get so damn dysfunctional we start keeping score

You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can do this no more-canto. Essa musica era fodastica!

Começo a dançar por todo o ginásio. Eu amava esse aparelho, me sentia livre, quase tanto como me sinto com o skate.

[...]

Eram quase 06h00min quando eu saí do ginásio. Fiquei treinando os meus saltos e acrobacias.

Já estava escuro, algo que era normal para a cidade garfos (n.a/ Forks significa garfos em inglês). Subo na Queen e dou impulso. Meus músculos protestam a cada movimento que eu dava. Parecia que um navio tinha passado em cima de mim, mas não seria por causa da ginástica idiota que eu pararia de andar de skate!

O clube que sempre andávamos era muito perto do ginásio, se não me engano, três ou quatro quarteirões à frente. Na velocidade que eu me encontrava, em no Maximo 10 minutos eu chegava, se não acontecesse nada de idiota comigo.

O clube de Forks (nome criativo, não?) possuía duas entradas, uma grande, branca, com chão de mármore; e outra que você entrava e dava de cara com a quadra de vôlei. Um pouco à frente se encontravam as rampas.

Para entrar no clube, como eu não estava na estrada principal, eu teria que entrar por essa segunda entrada. Ela era meio que "secreta", já que só era uma portinha que rangia, e uma guaritinha ao lado com um guarda que só sabia dormir. Ela era muito mal iluminada assim como o longo corredor aberto que você pegava para chegar ate seu destino.

O "Corredor Maldito", como nós skatistas carinhosamente chamávamos, dava muito medo! Ele meio que é feito entre dois muros de cimentos. Em um lado havia um condomínio de prédio e logo atrás o clube. No outro lado um terreno abandonado, que só possuía postes de energia que faziam aqueles zumbidos de filme de terror. Ou seja, muito macabro!

Só quero chegar logo e, de preferência, em segurança.


	4. Chapter 4

Alguém está sentado em um campo  
Nunca cedendo  
Sentado ali com olhos arregalados  
Esperando que a grande abóbora apareça  
Má sorte se você pegar uma pedra  
Como o bom e velho Charlie Brown  
Você pensa que Lino pode estar certo  
Os garotos vão dizer que é só uma mentira estúpida

Helloween, Helloween

O dia depois do incidente passou bem. Chegamos em casa e logo Esme veio nos cumprimentar:  
–Oi, meninos! Como foi o primeiro dia na escola?  
–Legal!-diz Jasper. Sério, acho que ele se apaixonou por essa tal de Isabella.  
–E vocês meninas?  
–Chata...-diz Alice. Ela tava fervendo de ciúmes.  
–O que houve Ali? Você sempre chega quicando da escola desde dos 2 anos!-insiste minha mãe.  
–AS PESSOAS MUDAM, OK?!-grita ela com lagrimas nos olhos e subindo pra seu quarto.  
–Liga não mãe, essa aí é doida...-digo.  
–Rose, pergunte a ela se ela irá comer. E também avise para ir se arrumando que daqui a pouco vocês irão a aula de ginastica.  
–Ok.-responde a loira e logo foi subindo as escadas.  
–Então o almoço já ta pronto?!-pergunta Emmet animado. Emmet sempre será Emmet.  
–Sim. Só falto...-começa Dona Esme a falar mas quando vemos ele não estava mãos entre nós.  
–Vou lá cuidar dele pra que não arruine o almoço.  
–Vou com você mãe.-diz Jasper indo à cozinha.  
Depois de um tempo no meu quarto vendo as movidas no meu micrô, meu pai bate na porta:  
–Filho.  
–Eu?-respondo.  
–Posso te pedir uma coisa?-pede ele. Aceito ou não aceito?...Aceito ou não aceito?...Aceito ou não aceito?... Demorei. Aceitei.  
–Que bom que concordou! Você vai ter que levar tuas irmãs para aula de ginastica hoje.  
–Por que eu?-digo fazendo bico.  
–Na próxima vai ser seus irmãos. Agora vai porque se não elas vão chegar atrasadas no primeiro dia!  
–Mas eu ainda não...-tento argumentar.  
–Vai logo.-diz ele. Ta né! Já que falou com delicadeza! Tomara que nessa cidade ovo tenha algum lugar pra comer.  
Desço as escadas e todos da minha família estavam lá. E vale constar que Alice tava com um sorriso que quase não cabia em sua face. Essa garota é bipolar, só pode!  
–Vamos logo porque não quero chegar atrasada em meu primeiro dia!-diz Rose.  
Pego as chaves de meu carro, carteira e meu inseparável Numb. Dirijo em alta velocidade em direção ao ginásio. Elea ficava no final de Forks e se duvidar pegava uma parte de La Push. Ele era gigantesco e muito luxuoso. Todo feito de pedras claras com algumas mais escuras embaixo dando um efeito meio que degrade. Atras havia também uma outra construção, um pouco mais rústica e antiga, mas não deixava de ser elegante.  
Chegamos a recepção onde uma guria ruiva nos atendeu:  
–Olá, sou Victoria. Em que posso ajuda-los?  
–Oi, sou Rosalie Hale e esses são meus irmãos Alice e Edward Cullen. Viemos para nossa primeira aula.  
–Ah! Então vocês são as famosas irmãs! Professora Renné estava aguardando ansiosamente por vocês!-diz ela saído de trás da mesa e indo a um corredor também branco.-Por favor, me sigam.  
Assim fizermos. O corredor era largo e possuía grandes murais com milhões de fotografia nelas. Ao final dele ele lhe guiava a duas direções: direita ou esquerda. Viramos à direita e nos deparamos com uma grande porta branca. Ela foi aberta por Victoria e nos deparamos com um ginásio enorme, cheio de equipamentos e ginastas. No final dele havia uma escada em forma de caracol. No segundo piso havia algumas salas que eu suspeitava ser do ou da dona, uma sala de troféus, bebedouro, e uma portas com uma placa escrita: VESTIÁRIO FEMININO, e outra escrito: MASCULINO.  
Logo que colocamos os pés para dentro, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos que iam até os ombros, olhos azuis e pele bronzeada se aproximou. Ela me lembrava a alguém que eu conheço, mas quem?...  
–Olá! Sou Renné a professora de vocês duas daqui por diante. Teremos que fazer um teste para vermos em que nível vocês estão, mesmo nós já nos termos conhecidos de outros carnavais...-diz ela e me lembro.  
Renné é a treinadora das ginastas de Forks. Uma das melhores equipes do EUA. A encontramos algumas vezes em campeonatos em que Alice e Rosie participam. Sua equipe era incrível, principalmente uma: Kristen Stewart. Ela é uma das melhores ginastas no país! Já a chamaram para treinar na equipe olímpica mas ela sempre recusa. Uma coisa bizarra nela é que ninguém sabe quando, ou onde ela vai participar de um campeonato. Ela sempre chega na hora H com um sorrisinho debochado no rosto como se estivesse alheia ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Outra coisa é que ela simplesmente participa, ganha amealha de ouro, pega o dinheiro e vai embora! Sem falar com ninguém, sem dar entrevista, não escreve... E é isso todo o ano, até que ela reaparece, se apresenta e some novamente. Puf! Desaparece! Muito loca.  
–Ok então...-diz Alice nervosa. Essa garota é tão bipolar que vira tripolar!  
–Vamos.-diz a treinadora e elas a seguem para os aparelhos.  
Vou até as cadeiras onde ficavam as mães que levavam as suas filhinhas pra fazer fazer saltos ridículos com aqueles colãns super colados (não que eu estivesse reclamando da parte do colãn, ok?).  
Fico lá olhando pro nada sem enxergar não sei quanto tempo. Fui tirado do meu estado "cego" quando uma mão toca meu ombro.  
–Finalmente! Já estava pensando em te acordar aos choques!-zoa Rosie.  
–Já acabaram?-pergunto ignorando a provocação.  
–Sim.  
–Então podemos ir ora casa?  
–Claro.-diz ela.  
Vamos para meu carro conversando sobre o treino.  
–Meninas, eu vou parar ali no Subway e vocês vão pra casa, ok?  
–Mas como você vai fazer na hora de voltar?  
–Tem um clube ali do lado onde o Emmet e o Jasper estão, quando eu for irei com eles.  
–Então ta.-diz Alice quando eu saio do carro.  
–E antes de vocês saírem quero que sabem que se tiver um arranhãozinho se quer no meu bebe, podem se considerar defunto, ok?-digo e nem resposta elas me dão, já que Rosalie acelera tirando o carro da minha visão.  
Entro no Subway e logo sou atendido. Peço um big sanduba e o pago. Como ali mesmo antes de ir embora.  
Me disseram que havia uma entrada por trás. Me contaram também sobre um "Corredo Maldito" ou algo do gênero.  
Logo avisto uma velha e pequena guarita e mais a frente o famoso corredor. Agora entendo do porque do nome... Véi, dava muito medo!  
Ele era estreito e estava muito escuro. Não conseguia enxergar onde acabava por causa do breu. Adrenalina corria em minhas veias.  
Caminho em passos rápidos para chegar ao fim mais rápido possível, quando ouço passos de alguém que ia na mesmo direção que a minha. Essa pessoa passa por debaixo de um poste que ilumina fracamente sua visonomia. Aqueles cabelos... Aquelas roupas... Que era?... Péra! Esse skate! Era a Swam. Não sei porque mas não gostei nada de como ela falou do meu cabelo. Agora teria troco.  
Ando cada vez mais rápido pra chegar mais perto porém sem fazer barulho. Começo a puxar o ar pela boca e essa estava em um biquinho (na/: gente imagina como ele taria... Ta parei!) e isso produz um som extremamente bizarro e horripilante. Vejo que ela se encolhe de medo e ainda não percebe minha presença.  
Só esticar meu braço que encosto em seus cabelos...


	5. Chapter 5

Eu sou apenas uma criança e a vida é um pesadelo  
Eu sou apenas uma criança sei que não é justo  
Ninguém se preocupa porque estou sozinho e o mundo é  
Ninguém quer ficar sozinho no mundo  
I'm just a kid, Simple Plan

Véi, que medo! Aquele Corredor Maldito era pior do que filme de terror! Imagina: Em uma outra época... Em um corredor... Vidas eram pedidas e medos despertados... Com participação de: Isabella Swam, como a mocinha... Por que eu fui pensar nisso?! Acho que nem a Hora do Pesadelo, aquele com o Freddy...

1, 2 Freddys Coming for you...  
3, 4 better lock Your doors  
5, 6 grab your Crucifix  
7, 8 better Stay up late  
9, 10... Never sleep again

Droga! Por que eu fui pensar nisso?! Agora to com mais medo ainda!  
Para piorar minha situação começo a ouvir um barulho macabro...

Aí meu Deus me perdoe por tudo que eu fiz! Foi mal se eu coloquei fogo naquele gato, mas ele iria me atacar... Desculpe se eu castrei o Mike, mas eu meio não sabia andar direito de skate e ele meio que escorregou do meu pé... Desculpe se eu quebrei o braço da...

_Ah...!-dou um berro quando alguém me pega pela cintura e me prensa na parede. Adios mundo cruel!

Já estava me despedindo dos meus amigos mentalmente quando ouço uma risada. Risada não, uma gargalhada!

_Ta rindo da minha desgraça agora?!-pergunto.

_Não... Hahahahahahahaha! To rindo da tua cara!- diz uma voz que conheço de algum lugar. Abro um olho e depois o outro para logo fecha a cara.

_Porra Cullen! Qual teu problema mano?!-digo logo saindo da sua cadeia de braços para depois alisar minha roupa.

_Nenhum! Só achei Hilário ver tua cara de pânico!-disse ele colocando as mãos para cima com as palmas viradas em minha direção e fazendo uma cara estranha, que deveria ser uma imitação da minha cara. Reviro os olhos enquanto o bestardo ria.

_Idiota!-digo batendo o pe bá ponta de meu skate. Ele sobe e o seguro na mão. Como eu queria que o acidente do Mike tivesse acontecido com o Cullen.

_Ei! Ta irritadinha, querida?-pergunta ele sarcasticamente. Que vontade de esganar o desgraçado!

_Olha aqui, seu idiota de merda!, se você se meter comigo de novo, dou-lhe um pisão! (na/: isso vai para a minha linda amiga e preferida fia: Isadora Melo! Te amo minha Dora! )-digo apontando o dedo a ele que parecia estar extático pela minha reação. Não esperava por isso, né safado?!

_Calma aí Miss Arizona! Foi só uma brincadeirinha de nada!-diz ele colocado suas mãos em minha cintura. Ele tinha as mãos fortes! Nossa que pegada! Meu deus! Para de ser pervertida Bella!

_Tira suas patas de cima de mim, seu retarda!-digo rapidamente. Na mesma hora pareceu faltar algo. Esse budego ta budegado! -Já cansei de você, Cullen! Nem te conheço direito mas não estou mais conseguindo olhar pra tua cara de tacho!-acabo e saio marchando para fora do corredor. Eu gostaria de poder subir na Queen e ir mais rápido, porém as paredes eram muito estreitas, se eu fizesse isso e sofresse algum acidente iria acabar TODA quebrada!

_Vix! Ta toda extressada...-consigo ouvi-lô falar. Filho da pura! Demônio! Filho do satã! Morre demônio santanás! Hehehe (na/: e isso vai pra Giulia Pereira! Loca como sempre e sem vergonha! Consegue animar o dia de todos!)


	6. Chapter 6

Então, eu vou pegar meus cheques e fazer minhas apostas  
E torcer pra que eu sempre vença  
Mesmo que eu esteja f**** porque  
Eu vivo uma vida de pecados  
Mas está tudo certo  
Eu não dou a mínima  
Eu não sigo suas regras, eu faço as minhas próprias  
Hoje de noite  
Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser  
Porque eu posso  
Yeah  
'Cuz I can, Pink

Essa garota era muito irritada! Cara era só uma brincadeirinha de nada! Ela saiu bufando de perto de mim com aquele skate super foda. Sério, achei que ela fosse avançar em cima de mim como um leão. Ainda bem que não fez porque eu realmente acho que de fraca ela não tem nada, as baixinhas são as piores, tanto fora da cama como nela...  
Ok, esse comentário foi totalmente tão inapropriado quanto desnecessário...  
Pelo Numb e vou segundo a pequena. Só espero não chamar ela assim na sua cara, mas o que eu poderia fazer se ela era somente uns três dedos mais alta que a Alice e uns dois mais baixa que Rosalie? E analisando a fisionomia dela ela tinha um porte atlético muito característico da ginastica olímpica. Ela era baixa, pernas grosas e musculosas mesmo com a calça jeans tampado minha visão, a parte superior do corpo era relativamente maior do que a inferior e seus braços eram bem definidos, mas não exageradamente fazendo ficar feio, era delicado a fazendo ficar linda. OPA! OPA! QUE PORRA É ESSA DE PENSAMENTOS LEGAIS DA MINA QUE ACABOU TE AMEAÇAR E TE XINGAR E ZUAR COM TEU CABELO?! Nota mental: procurar um psicólogo nesse muquifo de cidade.  
Sigo a mina para fora do corredor e logo vejo a luz. Sabe aqueles filmes que eles dizem umas frases escrotas como: "Não siga a luz!"? Então, na situação que eu me encontrava isso não se aplicava aqui. Na verdade era ao contrario.  
Novamente um comentário totalmente desnecessário!  
Deve ser o ar puro dessa budega de cidade! Porra nessa espelunca só tem verde, verde, verde, marrom da terra, verde, verde, verde, cinza das nuvens, verde, verde, verde, e olha! Mais verde!  
Não entendo por que Carlisle aceitou essa merda de trabalho nessa cidade de bosta! Sentiram meu carinho por Forks, né?  
Mas voltando  
Quando havia luz suficiente para eu poder ver minha própria sombra, pra tu ter uma noção de quanto escuro era naquilo, começo a ver uma rampa pra baixo.  
Perai! Mas era uma rampa pra baixo ou pra cima? Porque se eu estivesse vindo na direção contraria ela seria pra cima, mas como eu to ido nessa direção ela virou pra baixo? Essa budega tá bulgada!  
Acho que podemos deixar essa discussão pra depois, não?  
Logo que a rampa aparece, ao meu lado direito temos um campo de futebol americano, que obviamente era menor, com uma cerca que o contornava todo e ela era muito alta, acho que era pra bola não passar... Gente não liguem pra minha lerdeza! Não raciocínio bem com o estômago vazio...  
Perai! Eu acabei de comer!  
Qué saber?! Foda-se!  
Ao lado oposto do campo havia uma das paredes do Corredor Maldito que agora estavam pintadas de branco alguma coisa. Pra mim mano, branco só tem duas variações: ou ele é branco ou ele não é. Não vejo diferença de tons de branco!  
Mas voltando (de novo)  
Quando a rampa que-não-é-pra-cima-nem-pra-baixo acaba ligo atras consigo ver uma salinha pra fazer squash e logo ao lado um quiosque. Mais atras um ginásio que tinha uma quadra de basquete e uma de voleibol. E depois o paraíso! Posso morrer agora! *_* ta legal isso foi muito gay mas aquilo não existia! Eram duas rampas e uma piscina gigante (e vazia ok?) descobertas e logo mais a direita havia uma espécie de apêndice cobrindo mais três rampas e duas piscinas (novamente vazias, ok?).  
Isso era sonho que qualquer Skatista! Talvez não tenha sido tãããooo ruim vir morar aqui...  
Nas pistas descobertas consigo ver meus irmãos e com aqueles amiginhos da Pequena. Eles faziam umas manobras bem fodinhas. Ia ser legal nós ensinarmos um ao outro as manobras em que nós éramos melhores.  
Chegando perto vejo que Pequenina já havia entrado em um papo bem legal com Jasper sobre quais rodinhas de skate era a melhor. Cada um dava sua opinião e eu também acabei dando.  
Quando chego na parte plana onde havia uma coisa de ferro pra se apoiar o contornado, consigo ver grande parte do clube. Realmente ele era lindo. Ele era umas cinco vezes maior do que o mísero shopping que havia nessa cidade ovo. Alice com certeza iria ficar possessa se souber disso! Ele era tão grande que após ver as diversas piscinas com os diversos formatos cobertas ou não, meus olhos não conseguiram alcançar.  
Quando olho pra baixo vejo uma cabeleira castanha voando para cima e para baixo na rampa. Ao chegar no topo ela empina e logo volta a descer. Quando chega ao outro lado da dois giros segurando a base do skate com uma mão e logo volta a andar. Cara, tenho que admitir que ela sabe realmente andar.  
Agora entendi porque chamam tanto ela quando seu skate de Quenn...  
Não sei quem, mas alguém colocou uma música, na hora não reconheci mas depois percebo que era 'Cuz I Can da Pink. Me lembrava a minha Pequena. Sei lá! Me parece que ela não se importa com as leis, e ela só segue as suas próprias...  
Bem... Acho melhor eu parar de pensar sobre a minha Pequena e ir fazer uma coisa que eu realmente sou bom, ser skatista.  
Pra que não sabe, eu virei skatista 15 anos quando vi um documentário sobre Bob Marley, o rei dos skates. Nunca havia realmente me interessado sobre esse assunto, mas quando vi o amor e o carinho que ele tinha por um objeto inanimado, tive uma vontade imensa de praticar o esporte. Comecei a pesquisar escolas no Alaska que ensinavam e achei um não muito longe de minha casa. Logo que aprendi, Jasper e Emmet se interessaram e hoje somos simplesmente fanáticos! Mesmo sendo muito apaixonado por Numb, não seguirei a carreira de skatista, mas não abandonarei o robe (na/: não sei se escrevi certo isso, de uma forma ou de outra, desculpa, ok?). Quero fazer medicina como meu pai. Talvez seja pediatra por simplesmente adorar crianças. Agora só Deus sabe se eu realmente irei fazer isso!  
Todo o tempo que eu fiquei no clube não troquei palavras com minha Pequenita que não sejam xingamentos ou comentários hirônicos um do outro. Ela me irritava profundamente. Como um ser daquele tamanho poderia ser tão irritante?! Vamos ver com o tempo porque tenho certeza que daqui não saímos tão cedo. E estranhamente eu nem queria.


	7. Chapter 7

Adoro essa sensação do vento em minha face, os meus cabelos indo para trás. A adrenalina corria em minhas veias e minha pulsação era tão forte que eu conseguia ouvi-la em meus ouvidos. Vocês devem pensar que os skatistas não têm medo de cair, mas é mentira. Todos nós temos medo mesmo convivendo com ele.

Desço a rampa de uns três metros rapidamnte cheganbdo ao outro lado em um estalar de dedos. Faço minhas características manobras que envolve minha elasticidade da ginástica com minha habilidade em cima da prancha.

Ninguém suspeitava da minha dupla identidade. Não que eu desse muitas bolas foras pra alguém perceber, mas se alguém fosse realmente atento iria perceber minhas características físicas com a de Kristen. A única diferença entre eu e ela era a cor do cabelo e dos olhos. Os meus eram castanhos verdes e as vezes iam pro castanho e meus cabelos eram de um castanho meio ruivo, nunca seu defini-los(  .  ). Kristen tinha os cabelos muito escuros e os olhos mais puxados pro azul ( . ).

Mas qual era a real diferença entre eu e ela, você deve se perguntar. Ela é a ginasta e eu a skatista. É ela que sempre se apresenta nas competições. É ela que faz as acrobacias e saltos. É ela que sua pra ganhar grana. É ela que enfrenta os jurados de merda.

Em compensação, sou eu quem sobe na Queen e coloca cada um em seu devido lugar. Só eu que tenho que lidar com o mau humor de Renné e dos preconceitos dela. Sou eu que espero ansiosamente pra Charlie chegar ao final dos meses com aquele sorriso na face. Sou eu a melhor amiga do Jake e sou eu que odeio Edward Cullen. Bem, nessa ultima parte eu não sei se só eu odeio ele e não a Kristen também, mas deixamos esse assunto pra depois...

Minha mãe é a melhor treinadora de ginástica olímpica do país, pelo menos é o que dizem. Já ganhou os tantos variados prêmios nas diversas modalidades com as mais diferentes atletas. É uma treinadora carrasco que não admite nenhum erro na hora da apresentação. Ela sempre dizia: "Quanto mais carrasco eu for, menos erros virão a ter. Quanto menos erros vierem a calhar, mais perfeição. Quanto maias perfeição mais pontos. Quanto mais pontos mais prêmios." Foi por isso e outros motivos que eu, ops, Kristen, era perfeita em suas apresentações. Ela errava pouquíssimas vezes e os erros eram leves.

Desde que eu me entendo por gente pratico ginástica olímpica. Eu ate que gostava e participava das competições, não que eu tivesse opção. Mas então achei o Elvis, o skate que era de meu pai no auge da juventude. Sempre tive interesse de tentar praticar o esporte, mas o medo de Renné não gostar era maior, até que um dia, em um surto de coragem, comecei a treinar. Obviamente não contei nada a ela, pois ficaria super raivosa. Sempre andava quando ela me dava uma "folga", isso quando ela dava. Com o tempo minha vontade de participar das competições de ginástica foi sumindo, e sumindo, e de repente eu me recusava a fazer o esporte que eu praticava desde dos meus 3 anos. Renné ficou indignada! Dizia e diz que ser skatista é ser drogado e emo! Desde daquele momento em diante, ela parou de ser minha mãe, assim como eu parei de ser sua filha. Éramos mais companheira de casa. Nos esbarrávamos as vezes nos corredores ou nas refeições e só trocávamos um "Boa dia." Ou "Boa tarde.", nada de especial. Parei de treinar e ela de pagar minhas despesas, como: sair para jantar fora, comprar um caderno novo ou um livro ou um CD, não fazia mais comida pra mim e nem ao menos deixava os restos pra mim. Jogava tudo fora. Charlie, meu pai, era um grande executivo e vivia viajando. Soube do que aconteceu de brigou muito com Renné sobre isso, mas não se separaram pra manter as aparências. Ele me ajudava constantemente com meus custos no clube e manutenção de meus skates. Ele sim era um bom pai. Mas eu não poderia viver só do dinheiro dele por puro orgulho. Tentei vários empregos, mas como não era formada, não conseguia nada. O único modo de eu conseguir dinheiro era com o qual eu recebia nas competições. Claro que eu adoraria se fosse competições de skate, mas todos são executadas longe daqui. O que eu gastaria de gasolina eu ganharia novamente se eu conseguisse ficar em primeiro lugar. A alternativa que me restou foi voltar pra ginástica. Mas você pensa que eu iria treinar com Renné? Está muito enganda! Nunca que eu me rebaixaria a esse ponto. Comecei a treinar por conta própria, no ginásio antigo que tinha atrás da academia de minha mãe. Sim, aquilo tudo era dela. Por que eu não usava o meu verdadeiro nome? Pelo simples fato de que eu não gostaria de ser parada no meio da rua me chamando de "Filha da senhora Swam!". Porra, eu pouco ligo quem sou! Sinto vergonha de ser filha daquele ser que renegou a própria filha! Então uso um nome falso. Tenho contatos dentro das competições que me permite fazê-lo sem ser presa. Eles usaram isso como um "nome artístico".

Kristen simplesmente chegava na hora H, sem que ninguém soubesse se ela fosse ou não participar, se apresentava como se fosse, e realmente era, superior; recebia o premio e o dinheiro; e sumia. Desaparecia. Quem me ajudava um bocado nisso eram os meninos de La Push. Eu os conheciam desde de sempre então eles sabiam de toda minha história. Antes que me perguntem, eu não pinto meu cabelo de preto toda apresentação. Eu faço um coque e paço spray de cabelo com tinta preta.


	8. Chapter 8

Talvez eu não seja bom o bastante para você E talvez eu apenas não queira ser como você E talvez eu apenas não queira saber Como você está pronta para ir Eu não vou mudar Você não consegue me fazer, oh!

Você não

Você não

Você não

Você não

Você não significa nada pra mim

Você é o que eu nunca quero ser

You don't mean anything, Simple Plan

Garota dos infernos! Filha do Satã! Como um ser tão pequeno consegue ser tão... Tão... Tão... Arg! Aquilo não tem definição! Aquilazinha consegue ser mais irritante que a Alice! E eu nem sabia que isso fosse possível! Ela simplesmente ficou PUTA comigo só porque eu dei um sustinho de nada nela ta legal! Não foi um simples susto! Foi o susto do século, mas isso não vem ao caso...

O que vem ao caso é que ela simplesmente me ignorou a noite inteira! Eu e uma poeira era a mesma coisa! Se eu estivesse conversando com a mesma pessoa que ela e eu falasse (ou tentasse) com ela, ela me ignorava! Que legal, não?! Arg! Eu já grunhi? Não? Então, arg!

–Que foi meu querido irmão?-pergunta Emmet.

–Nada.-digo meio que entre dentes.

–Sei... Ah! Não se esqueça que eu tenho que tomar meu remédio pra não virar um unicórnio cor-de-rosa às dez... Porra me conta outra Edward! Tu ta com uma cara nada agradável pros telespectadores...

–Qué realmente saber?! Então aquelazinha da Swam me ignorou a noite toda! Como se eu fosse um tatuzinho de jardim!

–E dai?

–E dai que eu não gosto nem um pouco!

–Por que você não gosta?

–Porque eu simplesmente não gosto! Problema?!

–Calma aí! Só te fiz uma pergunta! Até parece que ta sem uma boa foda!- provocou-me ele e eu só reviro os olhos.

–Dá pra calar a merda da boca, Emmet? Obrigada!

–O que houve dessa vez?-pergunta Jasper vindo em nossa direção.

–Era só o que eu precisava! Platéia!-resmungo muito muito irritado. Se algum infeliz entrar na minha frente eu dou um soco!

–Edzinho ta todo chateadinho porque a Bellinha ta ignorando Edzinho.

–Emmet, eu juro que na próxima vez que você falar no diminutivo eu vou te dar um soco bem no nariz!-ameaço e logo ele tava calado de volta.

–O que você fez?- perguntou-me Jasper.

–Fiz o que?

–Ué?! O que você fez com a Bella pra ela estar te tratando assim! Ela é muito legal e trata as pessoas como elas devem ser tratadas de acordo como elas a tratam.

–Bem-digo passando a mão no cabelo. Maldita mania! -Eu dei um pequeno susto nela naquele corredor e ela ficou muito irritada.

–Pequeno?-perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha me olhando com aquele olhar de 'Eu sei que é mentira mas quero arrancar de você mesmo que isso demore'.

–Ok... Não tão pequeno mas tanto faz! Agora ela ta super me ignorando e eu não gosto disso e ponto.

Por que você...-ele começa a perguntar mas eu já o corto:

Eu disse 'e ponto'.

–Ta legal seu chato!-reclama Jasper e volta pras piscinas onde Bella e sua 'gangue' estavam. Idiotas.

[...]

–E aí? Vamos embora?-perguntou Jasper com o Texas nas mãos.

–Bora!-exclama Emmet. -Barney precisa descansar. -Quem era Barney? Era o skate da criatura. Porra! Ops... porta! Quem da o nome do próprio skate de Barney?! Só o Emmet mesmo que nunca vai crescer, só se for pra cima ou pros lados!

Mas voltando...

Peguei o Numb-isso era nome pra skate de verdade-e fomos pro jipe do mm. Ele foi dirigindo, Jasper foi carona e eu no banco de trás, todo esticadão, mas isso é um mero detalhe.

Chegamos em casa e ao abrir a porta sentimos o cheiro de comida.

–Comer, comer, é o melhor para poder crescer...-começa a cantar Emmet. Caramba...

–Oi, crianças!-nos cumprimenta mamãe. Sim, eu ainda chamo minha mãe de mamãe as vezes! Problem?!

–Oi, mãe!

–Venham comer antes que a comida esfrie!-nos avisa. Subo para guardar Numb e aproveita pra lavar as mãos. Nunca se sabe quantas bactérias podem estar em seu corpo. Desço e vejo uma imagem típica pra propaganda de manteiga. A família toda unida como ida família deve ser.

Esme, minha Mae adotiva, era uma cozinheira de mão cheia. Cozinhava de tudo um monto! Desde de feijoada brasileira a shushi japonês. Não sei como ainda somos magros.

–Então como foi o treino-perguntou meu pai as minhas irmãs.

–Foi tudo bem. Renné é uma ótima treinadora. Conhece nossos limites e não abusa acima disso.-Fala Rosalie. Que bom que Renné Higginbotham é tudo isso que falam.

–E vocês, meninos, como oi lá nas pistas?

–Foi ótimo! Os caras são bem legais e nos mostraram umas manobras super diferentes.-responde Emmet.

–Sem contar que tem a Bella que nos ajudou a nos enturmar.-fala Jasper. Ele tem uma certa admiração pela Pequena ou é impressão minha?...

Verdade.-concorda Emmet.

–Bella?-pergunta Carlisle.

–Sim. Isabella Swam. Mas ela pediu para chamá-lá de Bella ou de Queen.-explica Jasper. Só eu nao sabia disso?...

–Queen?-pergunta Esme.

–Sim. Ela tem um skate lindo que se chama Queen, o cantor mesmo. E algum skatistas chamam ela assim.-responde Emmet. Caramba, eu to muito por fora da vida da minha pequena. Preciso fazer uma pesquisa de campo...

–Entendi.-falou Esme.

–Vocês só sabem falar dessa 'Bella'! É Bella pra ca e Bella pra lá! Não de cansam não?!-exclama Rosalie

–Ta com ciúmes, Rosie?-pergunta Alice.

–E você, Alice, nem venha falar de mim porque você mesma estava e corroendo o dia inteiro!

–Eu?!

–Sim, você!

–Olha aqui sua loi...-começa Alice já se levantando da cadeira e apontando o dedo a sua Irma.

–CHEGA VOCÊS DUAS! PAREM DE DISCUTIR! MAS O QUE TA ACONTECENDO COM AS DUAS HOJE?!-grita Carlisle. Ele nunca levanta a voz e quando faz isso... Espero que não preze muito por tua vida...

Todos encolheram a cabeça. Alguns, e eu estava incluído nisso, colocamos comida na boca.

–Na próxima vez que vocês tiverem outro ataque idiota desse eu deixo as duas sem mesa por uma semana! Sem shopping por uma semana! E aí se eu souber que um de seus irmãos pagaram alguma comprinha de vocês!-disse mais calmo.

–Ok...-disse as duas de cabeça ainda baixa.

–Ótimo! Agora vamos voltar a comer!-falou para logo colocar purê de batata na boca. Em pouco tempo a conversa voltara ao normal. Carlisle e Esme conversavam sobre o novo trabalho dele e como seria o seu horário daqui para frente. Ele só iria fazer plantões de quarta para quinta e domingo era sua folga. Mas as quintas ele poderia chegar no horário de almoço. Vida de médico não é fácil...

Depois de comer coloquei o prato na pia e subi para tomar um merecido banho. Estava super cansado.

Com pijama, abri a porta e gritei:

–Boa noite!

–Boa noite, querido!-responde Esme.

–Boa noite, filho!-Carlisle.

–Boa noite, cabeçudo!-Alice.

–Boa noite, cabeludo!-Rosalie.

–Dorme com os anjos pornôs, Ed Sedução Cullen!-esse com certeza foi do Emmet!

–Emmet!-repreende todos. Consigo ouvi-lo bufar.

–Boa noite, Edward!-Jasper.

Deito na cama para me transportar para terra dos sonhos. Talvez eu não sonhe com os anjos pornôs, mas sim com um anjo de olhos castanhos...


	9. Chapter 9

Estou tão triste, estou tão triste... tudo vai mal, muito mal. Isso é ruim.

É, obrigada...obrigada, é, obrigada!

UH... Foda-se tudo!

Estive muito chateada e nem consigo me levantar da cama Estou hiper cansada, não posso tirar isso da cabeça A única vez que eu dou um sorriso, é quando escovo os meus dentes O sexo ontem foi terrível, queria era poder estar dormindo.

Tem sido ruim, um dia ruim, mas quem liga? (Hein?) Poderia estar triste o dia todo, mas não me sinto triste (Não!) Eu me sinto...Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Eu me sinto...Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Eu me sinto...Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Bad bad day, Pink

Eu estava em uma praia... A de La Push, talvez. Mas isso não importa. O que importa é que eu estava em uma praia... E do nada o Cullen brota em minha frente. Mas que porra?!

_Porra cabeçudo! Qué me matar do coração?!-ele nada diz. Mas o que ta acontecendo aqui?...

_O Ediota? Você ta me ouvindo?... Terra chamando merda...-provoco mais. Cara, essa idéia de Ediota foi boa, né? Tipo, 'Ed' de Edward e 'iota' de idiota... Tendeu? Nossa que idiotice a minha! Falando sozinha... To me sentindo muito Forever Alone aqui... :(

Começo a balançar as mãos na frente de seus olhos e nada.

Danço em volta dele fazendo movimentos de macaco e depois balaço os braços pra cima como uma louca e nada.

Porra...

Dou-lhe um tapa e rio. Era legal fazer isso. Dou outro e outro e quando vejo estou dando gargalhadas por estar batendo na cara do Cullen.

Será que se eu... Não... é muito arriscado... Mas o que mais eu posso fazer? Ele não ta acordando! E eu sou meio que tarada por bundas (NA/: eu também. Cara amo muito bundas mas voltando...) então... Isso vai ser interessante.

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Hey! Como vocês estão? Eu vou... Enrrolada cansada. pra vcs terem uma idéia, eu estou na van indo pra casa depois do inglês e postando outro capítulo ou no caso o capítulo inteiro. Quero agradecer os dois comentários de 22 leitores. Valeu aos poucos.

Vou agilizar que esto chegando em casa.

Boa leitura.

Estou tão triste, estou tão triste... tudo vai mal, muito mal. Isso é ruim.

É, obrigada...obrigada, é, obrigada!

UH... Foda-se tudo!

Estive muito chateada e nem consigo me levantar da cama Estou hiper cansada, não posso tirar isso da cabeça A única vez que eu dou um sorriso, é quando escovo os meus dentes O sexo ontem foi terrível, queria era poder estar dormindo.

Tem sido ruim, um dia ruim, mas quem liga? (Hein?) Poderia estar triste o dia todo, mas não me sinto triste (Não!) Eu me sinto...Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Eu me sinto...Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Eu me sinto...Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Bad bad day, Pink

Eu estava em uma praia... A de La Push, talvez. Mas isso não importa. O que importa é que eu estava em uma praia... E do nada o Cullen em minha frente. Mas que porra?!

_Porra cabeçudo! Qué me matar do coração?!-ele nada diz. Mas o que ta acontecendo aqui?...

_O Ediota? Você ta me ouvindo?... Terra chamando merda...-provoco mais. Cara, essa idéia de Ediota foi boa, né? Tipo, 'Ed' de Edward e 'iota' de idiota... Tendeu? Nossa que idiotice a minha! Falando sozinha... To me sentindo muito Forever Alone aqui... :(

Começo a balançar as mãos na frente de seus olhos e nada.

Danço em volta dele fazendo movimentos de macaco e depois balaço os braços pra cima como uma louca e nada.

Porra...

Dou-lhe um tapa na cara e rio. Era legal fazer isso. Dou outro e outro e quando vejo estou dando gargalhadas por estar batendo na cara do Cullen.

Será que se eu... Não é muito arriscado... Mas o que mais eu posso fazer? Ele não ta acordando! E eu sou meio que tarada por bundas (NA/: eu também. Cara amo muito bundas mas voltando...) então... Isso vai ser interessante.

Vou para trás dele e ele continua ali, imóvel. Desgraçado! Começo a assobiar para ver se chamava sua atenção, nada. Imbecil! Olho bem para meu alvo. Sim, ele tinha uma bunda muito gostosa... Por que tão gostoso? Mordo o lábio e...

Deixando vocês, leitores ou poucos leitores, porque quase ninguém comenta a fic da GGSA, tensos...

Aperto aquela gostosura. Gente que bunda é essa?! Multiplica, senhor! Multiplica! Dou outra apertada e ele continua ali, sem reação nenhuma. WTF?! Eu aperto a bunda do homem e ele não faz nada?! Ok, já que ele não falou nada, vou aproveitar! Começo a apertar novamente. Cara, to virando uma pervertida! Mas, tipo, que se foda!

Eu estava lá na boa apertando a bunda do gostoso quando ...

Outro momento tenso... Sou má!

Começo a ouvir um barulho estranho. O que... Como... Como o Edward consegue fazer um barulho de despertador com a boca?... Cara, eu tenho que aprender! Que foda! Até parece que realmente é o meu despertador tocando!

Começo a sentir meu corpo a realidade. Parecia que minha mente estava entrando em meu corpo. Que para nossa não-alegria estava no meu quarto, em Forks. Não tinha nenhuma praia com o bundundo delicia! Merda de vida

Abro os olhos e vejo aquele aparelho que sempre me enferniza como quero jogar essa coisa na parede...

_Filho da Puta...-que ótimo! As primeiras que eu falo em meu dia é um palavrão. Legal! Meu dia não pode melhorar... Irônico, ok?

Vou até meu armário e pego uma roupa decente. Visto uma regata branca, um jeans normal, uma camiseta xadrez vermelha, azul e branca e a prendo na cintura. E claro! Meu lindo all star. Eu até tentei tomar banho, mas a merda da água decidiu entrar em greve bem quando eu coloquei a cabeça embaixo do chuveiro... Ai eu tive que secar meu cabelo com secador. Quando acabei o coloquei em cima da bancada do banheiro, mas como eu sou a persona mais sortuda do mundo, ele cai dentro da pia. Até ai tudo bem. Mas a porra da pia estava com a água entupida! Logo tirei o secador de dentro d'água. Graças a Deus eu não estava segurando o secador nem ele estar ligado na tomada, porque se não... Adios mundo cruel! (NA/: gente, realmente aconteceu isso comigo. Eu nasci de novo!)

Mas que seja. Pelo menos eu consegui domar meus cabelos. Agora eles estava mais lisos.

Passo pegando Queen e minha mochila, que milagrosamente estava praticamente vazia! Agora sim eu posso cantar: para noooooooosssssa alegria! Oh vídeo velho! Agora a moda virou os coreanos! Mano, falando neles, eu aprendi a dança! Sou foda, eu sei! Tem que ter ritmo mas depois que você pega o vai até o fim. Minha próxima musica vai ser do Camaro Amarelo! Agora fiquei doce doce doce... Me mato de rir com essa musica.

Perai, onde eu tava mesmo?... Ah! É!

Desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha onde vi Carmela (NA/: em homenagem a minha professora de história, não que eu goste dela, mas como eu estava fazendo o dever dela decidi colocar esse nome.), a empregada que cuidou de mim desde da 'separação' de meus pais. Ela é como uma segunda mãe pra mim e para ela eu sou a filha que ela nunca pode ter.

_Olá, Bella! Bom dia!- cumprimenta-me ela.

_Oi, Carm. Bom dia. -digo sem animação nenhuma. Que merda de dia!

_Coma seu café da manhã rápido que você já está atesada. Dormiu demais, foi? Ou melhor... Quem foi o gato que você sonhou?-pergunta ela. Como ela sabe que eu sonhei com um gato? Porra! O Cullen não é um gato, Isabella! Tire esses seus pensamentos impuros da cabeça, menina! Lega!

Agora vou ter que ficar me repreendendo por pensamentos! Ps: procurar um psicólogo quando for para Port Angeles.

_Ta louca, Carmela? Você acha que eu iria sonhar com alguém?-pergunto e logo bufo.

_Claro que sim. Ué? Você não é uma adolescente? E ocê não acha que eu já não fui uma adolescente também? Agora chega de papo furado e vai comer sua torrada!

_Ok.-digo e começo a comer.

Assim que acabei, ouço uma buzina do lado de fora. Olhei no relógio e vi que já eram 7:45. Hora de ir à escola.

Subi rapidamente as escadas fazendo um pouco de barulho. Escovo os dentes com minha pasta de morango, sim eu tenho uma pasta com sabor de morango ainda tendo 17 anos, problem?!, e vou para porta da frente.

Quando abri a porta dei de cara com Renné. Ela havia ido correr. Se ainda treinasse com ela eu provavelmente ainda estaria correndo. Ela me olha de cima a baixo fazendo uma cara de nojo. Passo direto por ela e entro no carro do Jacob.

No banco da frente estava ele e Leah. No de trás, Seth e Sam.

_Hey, gente!

_Oi, Bella!- me cumprimenta todos.

_E aí, como vocês vão?-pergunto.

_Tudo ok. -respondeu Sam.

_Indo no mesmo caminho.-respondeu-me Seth.

_Miga! O Riley está cada vez mais perfeito! Ontem nós fomos jan...-começa a falar Leah mas seu primo a interrompeu.

_Hey! Eu não preciso nem quero sabedor sobre o relacionamento amoroso de minha prima.-rimos com isso.

_Ok, parei...-diz L.

_E você Jakey? Como vai?

_Você não sabe! Cara, eu peguei o telefone da Nessie e eu vou ligar pra ela hoje! Mas, tipo, eu pegui ontem, mas não queria parecer desesperado...-fala ele de uma vez só. Quando esse cara qué te fôlego ele tem...

_Hey! Eu não preciso nem quero sabedor sobre o relacionamento amoroso de meu primo.-repete Leah. Rimos mais ainda depois disso.

Ligamos a radio em uma estação qualquer. Em 5 minutos chegamos a escola. Essa é uma das poucas vantagens de se morar em Forks, tudo é perto.

Descemos e fomos nos juntar com o resto do grupo.

Por que não foram de skate?-pergunta algum leitor que não deve conhecer Forks, ou é poser da saga.

Meu querido poser,

Primeiro de tudo, espero que você morra no fogo do inferno por ser poser de algo. ;-) Segundo, Forks chove muito. É rara das vezes em que conseguimos tempo firme para vir pra escola de skate. Por isso é que a maioria das rampas e piscinas do clube são cobertas. Dã!

XOXO,

Isabella Swam

Estava lá, numa conversa legal com Emily, namorada de Sam, quando eles chegam.

Vejo um volvo prata estacionando numa vaga logo na frente do colégio, onde todos poderiam ver ele. Infeliz que me fez ter sonhos estranhos com ele! Morre demônio Santanás! Hehehe! Acho que vou virar macumbeira. Eu tenho meio que jeito. Ainda por cima eu estou visitando com mais freqüência o ...

Mas voltando...

Ele chega desfilando como um modelo naquela pose de 'Sou fodão'. Seria muito engraçado se ele caísse de cara no chão. Haha sou maléfica! Logo atras dele vinha a Loira-sou-gostosa, Emmet, guinomo/fada e Jasper.

Os meninos, exceto o Cullen, me cumprimentam. As meninas empinam mais o nariz, como se fosse possível. E o imbecil me jogou um olhar meio que sarcástico. Idiota!

Logo eles entram na escola e minha visão acaba, mas não antes de eu dar uma bela olhada naquela bunda dele. Será que ela era tão boa de apertar quanto no meu sonho?


	10. Chapter 10

Uma mulher que é quente e amorosa durante o dia

Uma mulher elegante que saiba apreciar uma boa xícara de café

Uma mulher que o coração aqueça quando chega a noite

Uma mulher que mostre essa mudança

Eu sou um cara

Um cara que é quente durante o dia, que nem você

Um cara que toma seu café todo dia antes mesmo que ele esfrie

Um cara que o coração explode quando chega a noite

Esse tipo de cara

Bonita, adorável

Sim você, ei, sim é você, ei

Bonita, adorável

Sim você, ei, sim é você, ei

Agora vamos até o fim

Oppa tem o estilo de Gangnam,

O estilo de Gangnam

Oppa tem o estilo de Gangnam,

O estilo de Gangnam

Oppa tem o estilo de Gangnam

Eh garota sexy

Oppa tem o estilo de Gangnam

Ehh garota sexy

Ooooh

Uma mulher que pareça inocente, mas que quando joga, joga pra valer

Uma mulher que saiba jogar o cabelo na hora H

Uma mulher que não se mostra, mas é mais sexy do que aquelas que mostram tudo por aí

Um mulher sensual assim

Gangnam Style, PSY

Eu estava em uma pista de skate olhando para uma garota dos cabelos escuros como mogno. Ela 'surfava' pelas escadas para logo passar a prancha no corrimão. Na hora da aterrisagem ela cai feio.

Vou até ela para ver se estava tudo bem.

_Você está bem?-pergunto.

_Estou sim, meu lindo.-responde ela. Perai! 'Meu' quê?

_Teu quê?

_Você está bem, Ed?

_Ed?-pergunto. Mas que porra ta acontecendo aqui?...

_É... Você disse que eu poderia te chamar assim

_Disse quê?!

_Porra, Edward! Chega dessa brincadeira! Até parece que não se lembra de nada!

_Lembro quê?

_Puta que pariu! Ontem... Eu você casa vazia namorando transamos Edward? Você realmente está bem? Ta todo branco.

_É o quê? Nós tipo que estávamos namorando?

_Até cinco minutos atrás até você começar com essa brincadeira idiota!

_Porra, Pequena! Eu não estou brincando! O que diabos está acontecendo?!

_Eu que te pergunto o porque dessa brincadeira do araque!

_Sério, eu não sei o que você está falando

_Se você não sabe o que eu estou falando, porque me chamou de Pequena?!

_Porquê... Porquê... Porra... Força do habito. Satisfeita?

_Para ser sincera, não!

_Então só lamento.-digo dando de ombros.

_Já sei como fazer você parar com essa brincadeira!-disse ela dando um sorriso bem malicioso. O que essa diaba está tramando?... Ela se aproxima e eu dou um passo para trás. Fui andando e andando até que encosto em uma superfície lisa. Era a parede. Pronto! Fudeu!

_O qu-que você va-vai fa-fazer?...-legal, Cullen! Deu pra gaguejar agora?!

_Nada que nós não tenhamos feito...-disse ela mais maliciosa do que nunca. O pior é que eu gostei.

Ela se aproxima mais e mais e coloca as palmas de suas mãos em meu peito. Uma delas sobe para meu pescoço e a outra desce para minha bunda. Ela puxa o cabelo de minha nunca trazendo meu rosto para baixo e dá uma forte apertada em minha bunda.

_Caralho! Como amo sua bunda gostosa...-diz ela entre um gemido. Isso foi muito sexy...

Quando estava a um centímetro de beijar ela, minha pequena congela e fica que nem o final do episódios da avenida Brasil sabe? Mas que porra é essa?...

_Vamo logo porra! Tamo atrasado, maluco!-bate Emmet em minha porta.

Só três palavras: puta que pariu! Que merda de dia! Pra tu ver como meu dia ta legal, minhas primeiras palavras foram de um palavreado que Dona Esme não aprova.

Olho o relógio e me levanto em um pulo. Porra, eram 7:15! Eu ainda precisava tomar banho, escolher uma roupa que Alice aprovasse, arrumar meu cabelo (ou tentar), tomar meu café e arrumar minha mochila! Fudeu véio!

Vou até o banheiro já tirando a roupa e tomo uma ducha gelada e rápida. Amarro a toalha na cintura e vou pro meu closet procurar alguma coisa pra vestir. No sofá que havia no meio dele tava uma muda de roupa com um papel em cima escrito: 'sabia que não iria conseguir se arrumar a tempo.' Alice. Nota mental: agradece-la por isso.

Coloco a camisa polo verde musgo, um jeans claro e um tênis branco. Para finalizar, minha jaqueta de couro. Não era só porque eu sou um skatista que não posso estar bem arrumado.

Volto pro banheiro para tentar dar um jeito naquela coisa que eu carinhosamente chamo de cabelo. Fracassei, obviamente.

Pego todos os livros que eu havia trazido da escola para casa e jogo dentro da mochila. Me abaixo e pego o Numb debaixo da minha cama. Coloco-me em pé e corro escada a baixo. 7:40. Merda!

_Bom dia, família!

_Bom dia, Edward.

_Coma logo que você está atrasado... DE NOVO!-me avisa Dona Esme. Acho que peguei mania de chamar ela assim.

É, eu já sabia disso. Coloco minha torrada com geléia na boca e tomo um gole de leite com café. Olho para o precogito. 7:50. Fudeu!

Acho que meu regime de 'nada de palavrões' foi pro espaço...

Subo correndo as escadas e vou pro meu quarto escovar os dentes e dou mais uma olhada no meu cabelo. Melhor não dá pra ficar... Vai ser assim mesmo...

Desço correndo, de novo, e encontro meus irmãos no sofá me esperando na maior vida boa. Pego a chave do meu volvo e vou para garagem. Eles se levantam calmamente e andam mais calmamente ainda em direção ao carro. PORRA!

_Vamo logo! Corre, cambada!-gritei buzinando e batendo as mãos. Pelo menos eles se apressaram.

Quando todos estavam no carro meti o pé no acelerador. Graças meu amo por velocidade, a quantidade de cavalos que meu carro tinha e o tamanho da cidade (mesmo nós não, realmente, morar em Forks) chegamos em 3 minutos Em nosso destino. Sim, eu sou foda.

Estaciono em frente a escola e saímos. Eu podia imaginar a cena que se formava na cabeça desse idiotas que os professores chamam de alunos. Um grupo lindo, com pessoas lindas e um cara super gostosão bem dotado. No caso esse cara era eu. E claro! Minha indispensável musica: I sexy and I know it. Eu não me acho, eu me tenho certeza.

Nossa que frase legal, né? Tipo, foi bem Pow! Adorei! Cara isso foi meio gay...

Mas foda-se! Pelo menos não falei em voz alta.

Passamos por um grupo. Nele estava minha pequena. Só para provocar eu dou um sorriso irônico. Ela fica um pouco vermelha, provavelmente de raiva... Ou ela não resiste ao meu charme.

Vejo pelo canto do olho que minhas irmãs empinam o nariz, as vezes acho que elas são meio mimadas, e meus irmãos a cumprimentam. Gente, quanto intimidade...

Não sei porque mas o meu sonho venho a tona. Será que um dia irei namorar com Isabella Swam?...

Deixe-me pensar...

É!

Acho que não.


	11. Chapter 11

Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja

Me sentindo tão infiel, perdido abaixo da superfície

Eu não sei o que você está esperando de mim

Colocado sob a pressão de me colocar no seu lugar

(...)

Eu me tornei tão entorpecido

Eu não posso sentir você lá

Eu me tornei tão cansado

Tão mais ciente

Eu estou me tornando isso

Tudo que eu quero fazer

É ser mais como eu

E ser menos como você

Você não consegue ver que está me sufocando?

Segurando tão forte, com medo de perder o controle

Porque tudo o que você pensou que eu poderia ser

Desmoronou bem na sua frente

(...)

E eu sei

Eu posso acabar falhando também

Mas eu sei que você era como eu

Com alguém desapontado com você

Numb, Linkin Park

_Então, o trabalho irá ser feito em trio.-disse a professora de sociologia. Qual era o nome dela mesmo?.-E eu irei determiná-los. -adicionou e todos resmungaram.

_Poxa, prof...-reclama Mike, um idiota do time de basquete. Dizem que os meninos amadurecem, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente, depois das meninas, mas eu não sabia que isso acontecesse depois dos 17 anos, como no caso dele. Ele tem uma cabeça, na verdade, duas. Uma em cima, que ele não usa em nada, ela só sete para ocupar espaço no universo. E a embaixo, que é usado diariamente no banheiro feminino, segundo Leah.

_Sem essa, Mike. Vai ser assim e pronto. Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, ele valerá 20% da nota de vocês no bimestre.-porra! Qual é! Ela tá na época da seca, só pode!

Obviamente todos resmungaram.

_Então vamos começar, Rachel com Mike e Miranda. Jéssica com Tânia e Katherine. Lauren com Laurent e Irina. Isabella com Emmet e Alice. Peter com Ana e Drake...-disse a professora. Que legal! Vou ficar com o Emmet. Esse cara só tem tamanho mas é um palhaço.

Perai! Mas não é trio? Existe trio de dois? Ah! É! Vou ter que fazer com a mimada da Alice. Qual o problema daquele pigmeu? Ela é tão egocêntrica que vou te contar! Tenho medo dela.

_O tema será tortura, morte, assassinato, serial killer e etc.

Porra! Essa aula de sociologia ou killergia?! Pelo menos é um assunto interessante!Só não quero fazer a noite, porque né...

Bateu o sinal e juntei meu material e claro, Queen. Caminho até onde estava Emmet e sua irmã.

_E ai? Como vai ser pra fazer o trabalho?

_Podemos fazer na sexta a noite.-sugere Alice.

_Não! Nem fudendo eu vou fazer esse trabalho de killer a noite!-digo logo.

_Nem eu!-diz Emmet e o gnomo revira os olhos.

_Então à tarde?-sugere de novo.

_Melhor.-disse.-gente eu já vou indo que combinei de ir na biblioteca com Leah.

_Beleza. Tchau Bellita.-falou Emm. Alice nem se despede, não que eu esperasse que ela fizesse.

Vou para biblioteca. Ao passar pela porta vi a senhora Stanford. Ela era uma mulher de uns 48 anos loira com os olhos castanhos. Apesar de ser bibliotecária ela era super legal. Sempre que eu quisesse um livro ela me conseguia um ou me indicava.

_Bom dia, senhora Stanford.

_Bom dia, menina Bella. Como vai?

_Muito bem. E a senhora?

_Ótima! Procurando senhorita Leah?

_Sim. Ela já chegou?

_Sim. Na penúltima seção de biologia.

_Obrigada.-agradeci e fui até lá.

_Finalmente! Venha me explicar isso logo que eu ainda quero ver se consigo passar um tempo com Riley!-disse minha amiga sem ao menos me cumprimentar. Pelo visto a educação aqui tá escassa...

(...)

_Hey, Bella!-me chamou Jake.

_Oi, Black!

_Como ta minha melhor amiga?

_Cansada. Leah tinha muita duvida em biologia e eu fiquei quase o recreio inteiro tentando falê-la entender a matéria. -disse.

_Nossa! Então você precisa relaxar! Que tal você ir lá em casa pra gente arrumar alguns carros ou tocar alguma coisa?-perguntou-me. Eu e os meninos da reserva tocávamos vários instrumentos. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes nós ajudávamos um ao outro a relaxar com a musica.

Uma coisa só minha e do Jake era consertar carros. Quando eu e minha mãe viramos eu e Renné ele me ajudou com isso. Serei eternamente grata a ele por isso.

_Claro! Vamos agora?

_Bora!-disse ele e vamos para seu carro.

Iria me divertir muito hoje, pode ter certeza!

(...)

Cheguei em casa era umas onze horas. Eu estava um bagaço. Apesar de me divertir horrores com Jacob e pus meninos, eu ficava cansada.

Passei na cozinha e peguei uma maça. Já havia jantado na casa de Seth e Leah.

Só queria subir e me jogar na cama pra logo dormir.

_O que você está fazendo?-perguntei estranhando ela estar no meu quarto.

_Qual o objetivo disso?-perguntou-me e não entendi a pergunta. Ela ainda permanecia de costas para mim.

_Como?

_Qual objetivo dessas coisas que vocês chamam de skate? Pra que vocês fazem essa coisa?

_Pelo mesmo motivo que você faz a ginastica.

_Mas na ginastica você vai ter futuro. Nisso você só vai ganhar uma bela conta para pagar por causa de suas drogas...-disse ela calmamente e me irrita por ela pensar assim de mim.

_Saia do quarto.-ordenei. Ela ri e se vira. Ela estava com o Steven na mão.

_Você? Uma adolescente de 16 anos querendo mandar em mim na minha própria casa? Sua mãe não te deu educação?

_Dar ela deu, mas parece que ela não era um bom exemplo de boa educação. -digo mas ela ignora.

_Foi por essa merda que você largou a ginastica? Foi por isso que largou seu sonho?

_Meu sonho? Não! Seus sonhos! Só seus! Sua egoísta hipócrita! Quantas vezes vou ter que falar que não sou sua boneca, que não sou seu clone?!

_VOCÊ É MINHA FILHA!-gritou ela.

_MAS VOCÊ NÃO É MINHA MÃE! VOCÊ PERDEU ESSE DIREITO QUANDO NÃO ME APOIOU EM NADA A NÃO SER FAZER ESSA MERDA DE GINASTICA OLÍMPICA!-grito também. As palavras saíram da minha boca em jorros. Há quanto tempo eu esperava para dizer tudo isso? Há quanto tempo isso estava entalado em minha garganta? Há quanto tempo eu procurava mantê-lo dentro de minha boca para meu pai não de preocupar comigo?

_QUÉ SABER?! VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO É MINHA FILHA! NÃO PASSA DE UMA PUTA BARATA QUE SÓ LIGA PARA UMA MERDA DE SKATE E QUE MORA NO MESMO TETO QUE EU!-berrou ela e num momento insano de raiva, Steven, um dos meus skates favoritos, foi quebrado em suas mãos.

Essa foi a gota d'agua.

_Não se preocupe, Renné. Não irá mais ter nenhuma puta barata debaixo do seu teto.-digo calmamente. Sinto um lago formar em meu olhos mas respiro fundo e consigo contê-lo.

_Ótimo.-disse ela indo embora.

Ótimo. Nunca mais piso nesse lugar.

Peguei uma mala em cima do meu armário ela era grande o suficiente para caber minhas roupas. Abri meu armário e peguei minhas camisetas na pilha mesmo, sem desfazer nada. Jogo tudo na mala. Abro outra parte do armário onde meus vestidos e saias estavam. Coloco tudo na mala no cabide mesmo. Calça e sapatos foram jogados violentamente na mala. Peguei todas as minhas coisas do quarto e coloco em outra mala menor. Abro uma mochila e vou ao banheiro. A coloco debaixo das prateleiras em empurro todos meus produtos de higiene, sem me preocupar se iria quebrar algo. Coloco todos meus skates e acessórios nela. Peguei na mão as malas, num ombro uma mochila, no outro Slash, meu violão. Guns, meu violão já estava no carro.

Desço as escadas em pulos e por algum milagre não tropeço. Peguei a chave de meu carro e abri a porta. Jogo minhas malas na caçamba de minha caminhonete e entro na cabine. Liguei ele e pisei no acelerador.

Eu estava irada, chateada, magoada, ferida, destroçada e desolada. Não sabia para onde ir. A quem recorrer. Me sentia sozinha. Eu só queria acordar desse pesadelo. Claro que eu sabia que ela não era mais minha mãe, mas nem respeito ela tinha por mim. Não pensei mais, só fiz minhas malas e fui embora.

O que eu fiz de errado para merecer tudo isso?

Não sabia onde iria ficar essa noite. Acho que dormiria ali mesmo. Fui até a praça da cidade e estaciono. Desligo o carro e fico olhando para o nada. Me veio uma musica na cabeça... Uma das minhas favoritas... Pego o Gus e começo a tocar...

watch?feature=related&v=iAeFD7Ywhfc

_I look around me

But all I seem to see

Its people going nowhere

Expecting sympathy

It's like we're going through the emotions

Of the scripted destiny

Tell me where's our inspiration

If life won't wait

I guess it's up to me

(Eu olho ao meu redor

E tudo o que eu vejo

São pessoas indo a lugar nenhum

Esperando compaixão

É como se estivéssemos percorrendo caminhos

De um destino prescrito

Conte-me onde está a nossa inspiração

Se a vida não esperar

Eu acho que está por minha conta)-minha voz sai um pouco rouca pela falta de uso.

_Whoahh

No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town

Whoahh

We won't come back the world is calling out

Whoahh

Leave the past in the past gonna find the future

And misery loves company

Well,so long

You'll miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

(Wooahh

Não, nós não perderemos outro momento nessa cidade

Wooahh

Não vamos voltar, o mundo está se revelando

Wooahh

Deixe o passado para trás, vá encontrar o futuro

E a infelicidade adora companhia

Então, até logo

Você vai sentir minha falta quando eu for embora

Você vai sentir minha falta quando eu for embora)-cantei o refrão e senti uma lagrima escorrer pela minha bochecha. Eu já estava cansada disso tudo.

_Procrastination running circles in my head

While you sit there contemplating you'll wind up left for dead (left for dead)

Life is what happens

While you're busy making your excuses

Another day, another casualty

But that won't happen to me

(Adiar as coisas faz a minha cabeça dar voltas

Enquanto você senta lá contemplando, você estará sujeito à morte

Vida é o que acontece

Enquanto você está ocupado fazendo suas desculpas

Outro dia, outra vitima

Mas isso não irá acontecer comigo)-eu já estava chorando rios de lagrimas, mas queria terminar essa música.

_Whoahh

No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town

Whoahh

We won't come back, the world it's calling out

Whoahh

Leave the past in the past gonna find the future

And misery loves company

Well,so long

You'll miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm goooone

When I'm gooone

(Não vamos voltar, o mundo está se revelando

Wooahh

Deixe o passado para trás, vá encontrar o futuro

E a tristeza adora companhia

Bem, até logo

Você vai sentir minha falta eu for embora

Você vai sentir minha falta eu for embora

Você vai sentir minha falta eu for embora

Quando eu for embora)

Let's go

(Vamos)-minha voz falhava constantemente mas não liguei. Queria mostrar o que eu sentia naquela musica.

_Won't look back

When I say goodbye

We're gonna leave this hole behind me

Gonna take what's mine tonight

cause every wasted day

Becomes a wasted chance

You're gonna wake up feeling sorry

cause life won't wait

I guess it's up to you

(Não vá olhar para trás

Quando eu disser adeus

Nós vamos deixar esse buraco para trás

Vou levar o que é meu esta noite

Porque todos os dias perdidos

Tornam-se chances desperdiçadas

Você irá acordar sentindo culpa

Porque a vida não irá esperar

Eu acho que está por sua conta)-queria que minha vida fosse fácil. Mas não era.

_Whoahh

No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town

Whoahh

We won't come back, the world is calling out

Whoahh

Leave the past in the past gonna find the future

And misery loves company

Well,so long

You'll miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

(Wooahh

Não, nós não perderemos outro momento nessa cidade

Wooahh

Não vamos voltar, o mundo está se revelando

Wooahh

Deixe o passado para trás, vá encontrar o futuro

E a tristeza adora companhia

Bem, até logo

Você vai sentir minha falta quando eu for embora

Você vai sentir minha falta quando eu for embora

Você vai sentir minha falta quando eu for embora

Você vai sentir minha falta quando eu for embora

Você vai sentir minha falta quando eu partir)-cantei o ultimo refrão só com um pensamento. Espero que ela sinta a minha falta agora que eu parti. Não. Ela irá sentir minha falta agora que eu fui embora.

Deitei no estofado do carro. Ele era desconfortável mas eu estava tão cansada... Em menos de cinco minutos, já estava ensaiando minha morte.


	12. Chapter 12

_Então você deve dividir a soma dos ângulos para logo depois multiplicar pelo numero de lados e o numero de vértices!- disse a professora Martinson. Só uma palavra com mais um lindo pronome: FODA-SE!- Depois...- Foda-se... Foda-se... Foooooda-seeeeeeee... FODA-SE! Eu quero tchu... Eu quero tcha... E agora eu fiquei doce igual caramelo... To tirando onda de Camaro amarelo... E agora você diz: vem cá que eu te quero... Quando eu passo no Camaro amarelo.

Cara, acho essa música muito engraçada mesmo! Ô criatividade do povo brasileiro! Vô ti contar... (n.a/: também acho Ediota ;-) ( /: Porra! Ediota?) (n.a/: o que? Não gostou? :'( ( : da pra parar de drama e me deixar voltar a narrar? Tem algumas leitoras curiosas aqui tentando ler! MAS VOCÊ FICA ME INTERROMPENDO! TÃO VENDO LEITORAS O QUE EU TENHO QUE ATURAR? Prefiro a Bella!) (n.a/: Ai meu filho, que você já prefere a Bella todo mundo sabe...) ( /: Como assim todo mundo sa...) (n.a/: da pra parar de brincar e voltar a historia? Não era isso que você queria?...) ( : ¬¬')

Ok... Vamos ignorar minha conversa paralela com a escritora... Estamos meio que em crise. Nada que um bom psicólogo não resolva com o cérebro dela... (na/: eu ainda continuo aqui ¬¬...) ( /: Só lamento, sinto muito! Os incomodados que se mudem!)


	13. Chapter 13

Eu estou apaixonada, legal  
Pela minha bela vida louca  
Pelas festas, pelos desastres  
Por todos os meus amigos lindos e bêbados  
Toda noite, nós estamos prontos para sair  
Acordando em camas diferentes  
Até a próxima noite no próximo lance  
Ok, eu acho que nós estamos fazendo tudo certo

[Pré-refrão]  
Nós estamos nos apaixonando  
Até o sol raiar  
Apenas vivendo a vida

[Refrão]  
Toda noite nós disputamos  
Para ficar um pouco altos na vida  
Pra conseguir alguma coisinha certa  
Alguma coisinha de verdade, pelo menos nós tentamos  
Uma vez atrás da outra  
Tentamos tirar com os canalhas  
Tentamos aproveitar as horas de bebedeira  
Por alguma coisa de verdade nessa vida louca

Crazy beautiful life, Ke$ha

_Então você deve dividir a soma dos ângulos para logo depois multiplicar pelo numero de lados e o numero de vértices!- disse a professora Martinson. Só uma palavra com mais um lindo pronome: FODA-SE!- Depois...- Foda-se... Foda-se... Foooooda-seeeeeeee... FODA-SE! Eu quero tchu... Eu quero tcha... E agora eu fiquei doce igual caramelo... To tirando onda de Camaro amarelo... E agora você diz: vem cá que eu te quero... Quando eu passo no Camaro amarelo.

Cara, acho essa música muito engraçada mesmo! Ô criatividade do povo brasileiro! Vô ti contar... (n.a/: também acho Ediota ;-) ( /: Porra! Ediota?) (n.a/: o que? Não gostou? :( ( : da pra parar de drama e me deixar voltar a narrar? Tem algumas leitoras curiosas aqui tentando ler! MAS VOCÊ FICA ME INTERROMPENDO! TÃO VENDO LEITORAS O QUE EU TENHO QUE ATURAR? Prefiro a Bella!) (n.a/: Ai meu filho, que você já prefere a Bella todo mundo sabe...) ( /: Como assim todo mundo sa...) (n.a/: da pra parar de brincar e voltar a historia? Não era isso que você queria?...) ( : ¬¬)

Ok... Vamos ignorar minha conversa paralela com a escritora... Estamos meio que em crise. Nada que um bom psicólogo não resolva com o cérebro dela... (na/: eu ainda continuo aqui ¬¬...) ( /: Só lamento, sinto muito! Os incomodados que se mudem!) (na/:Eu mereço...)

_Então, turma, eu vou querer um trabalho das páginas 16 a 27. Quero todos os problemas que estiverem nelas resolvidos em uma folha solara para eu corrigir. Nada de copiar do colega que eu sempre pego quem faz isso. Já vou avisando que não tenho pena de dar zero para quem colou e quem deu cola.-avisa ela. Que saco!-Ele valerá 25 pontos na media, então aconselho que façam. Vocês podem me entregá-lo até segunda feira. Sem dia a mais nem a menos.-nesse momento bateu o sinal. DEUS É PAI! Não agüentava mais ela falando.

Pego o material e vou para meu armário. Chegando deixo os livros e o resto. No caminho ao refeitório, encontro Jacob e Rennesme. Pelo jeito eles estão se dando bem. Sim, eu sei que ele gosta dela só pelo jeito que eles se olham. Espero um dia olhar assim para alguém... Ta legal. Exagerei. Cara sou galinha sim e com muito orgulho. Como o velho ditado diz: "figurinha repetida não completa o álbum.". Bem, eu acho que é assim.

Chego ao meu destino e vou pegar comida. Uma fatia de pizza e uma coca. Perfeito. Só espero que dona Esme não veja isso porque ela ficaria uma fera comigo...

Chegando na mesa vi uma cena, no mínimo, bizarra. Emmet estava com um suco fermentado, se não me engano do Bob esponja, aberto. Até ai tudo bem, mas ele estava derramando todo ele numa bandeja. Mas que porra é essa?...

_O que diabos ele tá fazendo?!-perguntei aos meus irmãos, já que o idiota tava muito entretido naquela sua 'tarefa'.

_Procurando lactobacilos vivos...-respondeu todos ao mesmo tempo. Procurando quê?!

_Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira com a minha cara!

_Não...-disse eles novamente juntos. To ficando com medo.

_Da pra vocês calarem a boca?! Estão assustando os lactobacilos!-brigou conosco Emmet. Mas que porra?!

_Posso saber por que o retarda está fazendo isso?!-sussurrei para Jasper.

_Na aula começaram a falar sobre isso e ai ele decidiu procurar...-respondeu ele.

_Que irmão retardado que eu fui ter...-digo e todos na mesa afirmam com a cabeça enquanto Emm continuava a sua 'experiência'. Meu deus, onde esse mundo vai parar?!...

–Oi de casa!-grita Emmet logo tirando sua camiseta. Era obvio que sua experiência com os lactobacilos não iria dar certo. Quando ele foi se levantar com a bandeja, ela esbarrou em alguém derrubando todo o suco nela no Emm. Como se isso não fosse previsto... A blusa ficou toda manchada e Alice teve um ataque. O coitado teve que ficar com a blusa cheirando aquilo por mais três tempos. Agora tive pena. Mas ainda ele disse que foi mossa culpa que eles se assustaram e pularam em sua camiseta! Meu deus...

_Oi, meninos!-nos cumprimentou Esme toda sorridente. Ela entrega o nariz ao sentir o cheiro forte. -O que diabos de cheiro é esse?!

_É uma loooonga história.-disse Rosalie retirando o casaco.

Me jogo no sofá e procuro algum canal para assistir. Parei quando achei um programa que eu adorava: FBI no século XXI. Era um programa de investigação na investigação dicovery. Super interessante.

_Hey, mano! Esse programa é sobre psicopatas e etc?-perguntou me Emmet.

_Sim...-respondo sem tirar os olhos da tela. Amava esse programa. Não perdia um dia se quer.

_Eu, Alice e Bella precisamos fazer um trabalho sobre serial killer, assassinatos e coisas do gênero para um trabalho, você poderia dar algumas aulas para nós?

_Bella?...-pergunto meio receoso.

_Por favorzinho...-começa a implorar ele.

Aceito ou não aceito... Aceito ou não aceito... Aceito ou (na/: da pra parar?! Aceita logo porra! Tu vai adorar) ( /: mas que porra! O que você ta fazendo aqui?! Não deveria estar no psicólogo?!) (na./: nossa meu filho... A minha consulta só começa daqui meia hora, decidi dar uma passadinha aqui par te dar um 'oi'! Oi!) ( ./: oi! Tchau!) (na/: nossa... Que estúpido... Ta na seca?) ( ./: você também não...) (na/: então não é só eu que acho isso?... Uh... Interessante...) ( ./: vai pra puta...) (na/: olha o respeito com minha mãe! Mexeu com minha mãe é pedir uma voadora da Bella!) ( ./: você ouviu isso?! Era a doutora te chamando!) (na/: haha que engraçado... Me matando de rir, Edward... Perai! Vix, mano! A doutora está me chamando! Daqui a pouco nos falamos! Bye!) ( ./: já vai tarde... ¬¬) (na/: eu ainda estou aqui!) ( /: Ops... ¬¬)

_Edward... Edward... Porra... EDWARD CARALHO!-gritou Emmet e levo um susto.

_Que foi seu animal?!

_Eu que te pergunto! Tu ficou ai fazendo umas caretas maior estranhas e eu sou o animal?!

_Vai direto ao ponto!

_Ok... Então vai dar aulas para nós ou não?

_Sim eu vou...-digo e ele começou a dar sinal que ia comemorar. -SÓ dessa vez... Somente dessa vez eu te ajudo e ajudo a Swam.

_Valeu, Ed!-agradeceu ele. Só reviro os olhos pelo apelido.

[...]

O dia seguinte foi normal, exceto pelo motivo que Swam não foi para a escola... Estranho... Será que ela falta muito? Sei lá, viu

Os seus amigos, que devo constar que são muito mais sociais e legais que ela, estavam desesperados a sua procura. Ninguém sabia onde a diaba havia se metido. Era uma doida mesmo...

Chegando em casa avisto o carro de meu pai. Ele fez plantão e hoje não precisava ir ao hospital, só em caso de emergência.

Abro a porta e vejo ele conversando no celular com uma cara preocupada. Ao nos ver dá um curto sorriso e vai para o escritório. Tempo depois ele sai e pede para minha mãe conversar com ele. Quando eram umas cinco da tarde ela sai de lá toda sorridente.

_Alice, Rose, lembram daquele chalé que tem aqui atrás de casa?-perguntou e as dias balançam a cabeça num 'sim'.-Então, alguém vai vim morar aqui e quero que vocês me ajudem a decorá-la...-continuou ela mas em precisou terminar.

_Eba! Eu quero ir!-grita Rosalie.

_COMPRAS!-berra Alice na dando um sido do caralho. Como ela pode ter uma voz tão potente?!

_Então vamos indo. Tchau meninos!-se despediram e foram embora.

_Quem topa uma partida de xadrez?-perguntou Jasper.

_Eu e você mano.-digo e me sento numa das caseiras da mesma da sala. Pode ser difícil ganhar dele mas não impossível...


	14. Chapter 14

Você pode pesquisar  
Você pode planejar  
Mas você não pode segurar  
Dez mil grãos de areia  
Você pode andar  
Pela estrada  
Mas você não pode virar  
Virar toda pedra

Eu estive esperando por alguém  
Para chegar  
Amor não vai ser errado

Um dia eu vou encontrá-la  
Ficar parado ao seu lado  
E dizê-la todas as coisas que eu sinto  
Pode demorar uma vida  
Mas eu sei a hora certa  
Porque tudo vai vir no meu caminho  
Este podia ser meu dia de sorte

Lucky day, Ross Copperman

Acordei e olhei para cima. Leah dormia como um urso hibernando. O relógio na cômoda apontava 6:30. Eu ainda tinha tempo. Comecei a pensar no dia anterior.

Após re-encontrar meu pai, ele louvou para Billy e Sue, falando que havia me achado, pelo jeito tinha muita gente me procurando... He he he... Então aconteceu um seguinte, eu disse que não iria voltar nem fudendo para aquela casa e que preferia ficar homeless (sem casa) do que morar com aquele ser que chamavam de Renné.

Charlie me assegurou que nunca faria isso comigo e que já estava procurando uma casa para morarmos, mas enquanto ele não achasse, eu iria dormir na casa de Leah. Ele ficaria em um hotel.

Trim... Trim... Trim...

É... Deu a hora para levantar. Desligo o despertador rapidamente, odiava o barulho que eles faziam... Me levando da cama de baixo.

_Leah... Leah, levanta logo... Deu o horário...-disse a balançando um pouco.

_Que que foi para você me acordar do meu sono de beleza?...-resmungou ela ainda sonolenta. Eu mereço...

_Ta na hora se acordar, Bela Adormecida...

_Ok, então... Mas quero que saiba que se eu ficar feia para sempre é sua culpa e que não estou nada feliz com isso...-disse ela se espreguiçando. Só rio.

_Isso mesmo... Ria da minha desgraça...-comentou ela e rio mais. Ela era uma figura...

_Hey, meninas, já estão acordadas?-perguntou Seth colocando a cabeça para fora.

_Não, não... Viramos sonâmbulas de olhos abertos sabe...-resmunga Leah mal humorada.

_Vix... Que mau humor... Que bicho te mordeu?-comentou ele e recebe um olhar ameaçador de sua irmã.-Tá legal... Parei...-disse e vai embora.

_Oh, mau humorada, eu vou lá fora na caminhonete pega minha roupa, não quebre nada na minha ausência...-brinco e ela me taca um travesseiro na cara. Saio rindo. Por isso que eu amo eles.

Sai do quarto e vou para a porta da frente. Passo pela cozinha e quase tenho um ataque cardíaco.

_Espero que a senhorita não esteja tentando fugir sem tomar pelo menos o café...-disse Sue, que estava na cozinha fazendo o café da manhã.

_Ai minha Nossa Senhora! Que susto!-exclamei colocando a mão no coração que se encontrava acelerado.

_Nossa minha filha. Não era para tanto, né?

_Sou muito desligada, Sue.

_Tudo bem, querida. Mas sente-se para tonar o café. Mas você vai assim, de pijama para a escola?-perguntou apontando para minhas vestimentas.

_Não, não... Só vou até a picape para pegar uma roupa.

_Ok, então. Vai lá rapidinho se não fica resfriada.-me alerta ela e fico meio emocionada. Nunca tive uma mãe que me dissesse isso, ou que fizesse minha comida. Era diferente.

Saio e vejo que ela estava certa, se eu não corresse ficaria doente. Por que Forks tinha que ser tão fria, mesmo?...

Pego minha mala menor na caçamba de meu carrinho e volto para dentro. Abro ela na sala mesmo e pego uma roupa. Vou para o quarto de Leah. Ela já estava acabando de se arrumar.

_Hey, soul sister! (Hey, irmã de alma!) posso tomar banho no seu banheiro?-pergunto.

_Se não tomasse eu ficaria ofendida!-respondeu ela e dei risada.

Tomo banho lavando meus cabelos e coloco a roupa que eu havia pego. Uma calça skinning jeans, uma all star, uma camiseta de decote V branca, um colete preto e um cachecol de caveira. Perfeito. Pego alguns botons de bandas e coloquei no colete.

Seco o cabelo rapidamente e saio. Logo sou atacada por minha melhor amiga.

_Minha nossa! O que diabos você ta fazendo?!-perguntei quase gritando enquanto ela passava alguma coisa em minha cara.

_Cala a boca e fica quieta. Estou te maquiando...

_Por diabos você está fazendo isso?!

_Pra você ficar mais atraente e desencalhar!-disse ela fazendo uma cara de brava.

_Qual seu problema?! Me deixa ficar encalhada!-resmunguei.

_Não deixo, não! Você é minha melhor amiga e não to nem ai se você começar com aquele discurso de que eu posso ter namorado mas sou virgem e você sem namoro não é!-Poxa... Acabou com meu discurso.-Você ainda pode encontrar o cara ideal para você nessa cidadizinha!-continua ela sonhadora e só reviro os olhos. Me segurei para não dar um dedo feio a ela.

Deixei ela acabar de fazer seu trabalho e quando acabei quase agradeci aos céus. Fomos para a cozinha e comemos muito. Não que isso seja novidade.

Iríamos com as motos, já que o meu carro estava cheio de... Minhas coisas...

Sim, eu andava de moto e com muito orgulho. Era meio que uma tradição. Meu pai andava com Billy e mais um amigo que morava em Forks por um tempo. Ele havia se mudado quando recebeu uma proposta de trabalho no Alaska. Charlie sempre dizia que eu brincava com seus filhos, éramos os melhores amigos. Acho que nunca mais vi eles. Mas voltando... Então Billy passou esse gosto para Jake que passou esse amor por veículos para mim e Leah que logo passamos para o resto do pessoal e virou o que é hoje.

Chegamos na escola rapidinho. Eu ainda não tinha batizado a moto. Me ajudem ai leitores porque nem eu nem a escritora sabe... Sério gente. Dêem idéias nos comentários. ;-)

Ao passarmos pelo estacionamento todos os olhares foram em nossa direção. Quase, mas quase mesmo, perguntei se eles queriam um autógrafo!

Estacionamos e saímos das motos. Pego a mochila que tava nas minhas costas e desligo meu bebe sem nome.

Fomos andando pelo corredor conversando sobre barbaridades e guardei meu capacete no armário, sim, nele cabia um capacete de moto.

Serinho mano, por que eles ficam me encarando? Tem alguma melancia na cabeça ou que?...

_Leah, por que eles estão me encarando?...

_Deve ser porque você está linda e poderosa?-falou ela.

_E antes eu não tava?-perguntei em tom de brincadeira.

_Tava mas suas roupas não eram... Como dizer... Atraentes...-disse ela dando de ombros. Então as pessoas ficaram me julgando pelas minhas roupas? Aonde esse mundo vai parar?...

Bate o sinal e fomos para a nossa aula. Odeio sociologia.

Entrei na sala e sentei na ultima carteira da fileira da janela. Não queria falar com ninguém. Tava puta.

_Bellita! Ta sexy, em?!-gritou Emmet no começo da fileira atraindo vários olhares tanto para mim quanto para ele. Fiquei corada.

_Porra, Emmet! Controla a boca!-o ralhei. Ele só revirou os olhos. _|_ somente.

_Mas não to mentindo... Mudando de assunto, você pode ir lá pra casa amanhã a tarde. É que nós vamos ter que arrumar as coisas na sexta e fazer companhia pra uma mina que vai morar lá perto de casa e não vai dar pra fazer.

_Ok. Sem problemas. Depois topa ir pro clube surfar?-perguntei.

_Claro! Mas mudado de assunto de novo, por que tu faltou na aula e me deixo sozinho com essa duende?!-perguntou ele apontado para Alice. Só dei risada. Esse cara era muito piada mesmo.

_Problemas na família, Ah você sabe...-digo dando um soco dm seu ombro. Ai, minha mão... Ele ficou com uma cara de idiota olhando pro infinito para depois dizer:

_Não... Não sei...

Ta de brincadeira que esse garoto nunca teve algum problema na família?! Eu mereço...

_Tudo bem...-digo voltando ao meu lugar e abrindo o meu livro. A professora já havia chegado e pelo jeito a foda não foi boa... Seria um longo dia...

_Você vai adorar a nova casa! Eu mesmo fui lá e amei!-disse meu pai no carro. Ele insistiu que eu visse a casa hoje. Não sei como diabos ele achou e decorou uma casa em menos de dois dias, mas tudo bem, né...

_Mas pai, essa casa é a casinha dos sete anões?-perguntei olhando em volta.

_Por que a pergunta?

_Ué?! Porque você ta entrando no meio do mato a sei lá quanto tempo e eu to me sentindo a Branca de Neve!-digo olhando para ele que só ria.

_Ai ai Bella... Senti saudade de suas piadas...

_Mas não foi uma pia...

_Olha lá! Chegamos!-disse ele. Acho que ele nem percebeu que me interrompeu...

Logo a frente vejo uma casa, não, uma mansão, toda de vidro! Porra do céu! Deve ter custado uma grana, mano. Mas valeu a pena. Caralho que linda!

_Ta de brincadeira que vai ser essa a nossa casa?!-perguntei.

_Não, não... É numa casa de trás.-disse ele rindo de mim.

Passado mais a frente eu vejo uma casinha caindo aos pedaços. Enrugo o nariz de desgosto.

_É essa a nossa casa?...-pergunto apontando para aquela coisa.

_Não, não... É numa casa atras de trás dessa.-disse ele rindo ainda mais de mim.

Depois de um tempo vejo uma cabana linda! Ela tinha dois andares mas não era tão luxuosa quanto a outra. Era perfeita.

_É essa?...

_Sim... É essa...-diz ele sorrido. Agora seria o inicio de uma nova vida, tanto para mim quanto para ele.-Vamos entrar logo!

Em pouco tempo eu estava em meu novo lar. Ele era perfeito!

Fui para o segundo andar e espionei os quartos. Eles eram muito bem arrumados.

Vi uma porta preta com meu nome escrito em amarelo. Só poderia ser o meu.

Abro a porta e me deparo com um quarto médio. Ele tinhas duas paredes pintadas de branco. Uma delas de preto com varias frases lindas escritas em amarelo. A ultima era toda feita de espelho.

Numa das brancas ficava uma cama grande e linda. Dois moveis ficavam em cada um dos lados dela. Na outra da mesma cor havia uma porta que ia para o banheiro, outra que ia para o closet e uma toda de vidro que dava para a sacada.

Havia prateleiras na parede de espelho. Nele havia meus prêmios que eu já havia ganhado na vida. Também havia muitas fotografias minha com meus amigos e meu pai. Graças a deus sem nenhuma de Renné.

_Toc Toc... O que achou do quarto, filha?-perguntou meu pai na porta.

_Ele é perfeito! Amei!-digo o abraçando.

_Que tal agradecer a quem o decorou assim como toda a casa?-me sugeriu ele.

_Eu adoraria!-digo sorrindo. Ele me leva até fora da casa e vamos para a mata.

_Ué?! A guria que decorou tudo é a madrasta má da Branca de Neve?-pergunto e meu pai somente ri.

Vamos chegando mais perto da casa de vidro e percebo que a 'Madrasta má' morava lá. Papai toca a campainha e logo uma mulher linda atende a porta. Ok, de 'Madrasta má' ela não tem nada...

_Esme! Quanto tempo!-diz meu pai a abraçando.

_Charlie! Você não mudou nada!-disse retribuindo o abraço.-É a Bella?!-perguntou com o rosto espantado.

_Esme, essa é minha menina! Bella, essa é Esme, esposa de Carlisle, aquele amigo que eu sempre te falei.

_Olá, senhora Esme.-digo e ela logo me dá um forte abraço.

_Ai Deus! Estou ficando velha! Lembro dela pequenina brincado com Edward!-disse me abraçando. Edward?

_Haha era tão bom aquela época... Mas mudando de assunto, Carlisle está ai?

_Deve chegar daqui a pouco. Mas os meninos acabaram de chegar da escola. Entrem! Eles ficarão felizes em vê-los.-diz abrindo mais a porta e nos chamando com a mão.

Entramos e logo ouvimos uma voz nova:

_Mãe, quem ta ai?!-perguntou uma voz feminina. Logo uma baixinha que eu conhecia de vista aparece. Alice. Mas que porra tava acontecendo aqui?...

_Alice essa é...-começa Esme mas sua 'filha' continua sua frase:

_Bella.

_Já se conhecem?-perguntou meu pai.

_Só de vista.-respondo.

_Hey, Alice! Por que você ta demorando... Mas por que a Bella ta no meio da nossa casa?...-perguntou entrando na sala Rosalie.

_Oi, Rosalie...-cumprimento.

_Vamos gente! Tenho mais o que fa... Bella! O que você ta fazendo aqui?...-me perguntou Jasper entrando na sala e logo me dando um abraço.

_Hey, Texano! Também to boiando aqui.-digo.

_Mas que porra! Por que...BELLITA! Que saudades!-disse Emm me dado um abraço de urso.

_Emmet, nos vimos a menos de cinco horas...-comento.

_Mesmo assim...-finaliza ele dando de ombros.

_Dá pra ser ou ta difícil?!-perguntou o Cullen entrando na sala.-O que ELA está fazendo aqui?...

_Cullen.-cumprimento secamente.

_Swam.-respondeu no mesmo tom.

_Vocês se conheceram na escola?-pergunta Esme que parecia perdida.

_Sim.-dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

_E não se lembram de terem brincado juntos?...-perguntou novamente.

_Brincar juntos?-perguntamos todos juntos novamente. Medo...

_Sentem que temos muita coisa para contar para vocês e muitas coisas pra mostrar também!-disse Charlie e logo fizemos o que ele pediu. O que diabos estava acontecendo aqui?...


	15. Chapter 15

Oi pra você,

Aonde você foi,

Você me deixou aqui, foi tão inesperado,

Você mudou minha vida Eu espero que você

Saiba porque agora estou perdido

Tão desprotegido.

Em um piscar de olhos

Eu nunca pude dizer adeus.

Como uma estrela cadente

Atravessando a sala

Tão rápido,

Você se foi muito cedo

Você foi uma parte de mim

E eu nunca vou ser

O mesmo aqui sem você...

Você se foi muito cedo

Gone too soon, Simple Plan

Como eu poderia descrever esse momento... Acho que não daria parar descrever porque só passava pela minha cabeça uma única frase: MAS QUE PORR... TA ESTÁ ACONTECEDO AQUI?!

Serinho, mano! De uma hora pra outra tua mãe e um cara que eu não conheço, vale constar que ele tava na MINHA sala de estar, falando que eu brincava quando era criança com a Swam. A ta! E eu sou virgem! Conta outra!

_Oh mãe... Quem é o bigodudo?-perguntou Emmet.

_Esse é Charlie Swam, aquele amigo que seu pai sempre falou. Ele é pai de Isabella. -respondeu Esme. Então a diaba tinha família... Claro, né?! De não ela sairia da onde? Por reprodução assexuada?! Talvez esse apelido novo de Ediota caia bem...

_Ah! Aquele das motos? –perguntou Alice.

_Ele mesmo. –respondeu minha mãe. –Mas voltando... –continuou ela virando-se para Charlie. –Não era fofo como eles brincavam? Eu lembro daquele natal em que eles ficaram até tarde da noite esperando o "Papai Noel"-nessa parte ela fez aspas no nome. –, e acabou que quando Carlisle foi na chaminé pra interpretar o bom velhinho encontrou Emmet e Jasper dormindo no telhado e Rose com Alice estava dormindo em frente a lareira e Edward e Isa estavam em baixo da arvore?

_Perai! Isa? –perguntou Bella.

_Perai! Eu e a Swam juntos? Sério? –perguntei para logo começar a rir. Sinto que Jasper me fuzilou com os olhos. Mas serinho, mano, eu e ela juntos, sem tentar se matar, sem xingamentos nem nada do gênero, só me faz chegar a duas conclusões:

Primeiro, Edward era um vampiro.

Segunda, havia uma parte dele - e eu não...

( /: Titia Steph... sem querer ser estúpido nem nada, mas... TU TA NA HISTORIA ERRADA, MINHA QUERIDA!)

( /: Ai meu Deus! Perdão! Não queria atrapalhar a narração! Me desculpe mesmo!)

( /: AI MEU DEUS! É A STEPHENIE MEYER PORRA! EU NÃO ACREDITO! SUA TIA É A STEPHENIE MEYER E VOCÊ NÃO DIZ NADA, SEU DISCRAÇADO?! CARALHO! PORRA! ME DA UM AUTOGRAFO?! UMA FOTO?! UM FIO DE CABELO?!)

( /: ... O_o)

( /: Viu, tia, o que eu tenho que aguentar?! Eu sofro *cara de sofrido*. Mas é melhor pra você, titia querida que me dá os meus melhores presentes no meu aniversario *carinha de subrinho fofinho*, não se misturar com essa gentalha!)

( /: Ok... bem eu tenho que ir. Seus primos não param de jogar a merda desses vídeos games... PARA DE JOGAR ISSO, SETH! LARGA ISSO, ELI! Tchau! Dê um beijo para todos ai. Até o natal. *Steph offine*)

( /: NÃO VAI! POR FAVOR! DON'T LEAVE ME! FICA! NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO! *chorando com carinha de fã fanática que teve e ao mesmo tempo não teve a oportunidade de falar com sua escritora favorita*)

( /: Sua consulta já acabou?)

( /: Só não brigo com você porque estou entrando em estado de depressão... adeus mundo cruel... *GGSA offine da vida*)

(n].Ed: FINALMETE! OBRIGADA DEUS!)

Mas voltando... Onde eu estava mesmo?... Ah! É!

Blá blá blá... Só me faz chegar a duas conclusões: ou é piada ou primeiro de abril.

Quando saio do meu 'transe' vejo uma cena no mínimo bizarra: Emmet chorando como um bebe; Dona Esme o consolando falando coisas tipo: 'Eu pensava que você sabia.'; Jasper rindo; Rosalie, Bella e seu pai, Alice com uma cara do tipo: 'Que porr...ta é essa?'; e meu pai na porta de casa com uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

_O que ta acontecendo aqui? –perguntou ele entrando.

_Vocês mentiram pra mim! O PAPAI NOEL NÃO EXISTE! BUAHAHAHAHA POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEÊ? MINHA INFANCIA FOI PRO CU DO CARALHO! –gritou Emm já soluçando. Pardon?

_Você não sabia?... –perguntei.

_NÃO EU NÃO SABIA! –gritou ele comigo.

_Calma, mano! Não é pra tanto... –disse Jasper.

_NÃO É PRA TANTO?! É como se... É como se... Eu fosse um fã fanática que teve e ao mesmo tempo não teve a oportunidade de falar com sua escritora favorita... –disse ele.

( /: VOCÊ ME ENTENDE!)

( /: Donde você veio?... O_o)

( /: Você não tinha morrido?)

( /: oi! Eu sou a...)

( /: DÁ PRA PARAR DE ME ENTERROMPER ENQUANTO EU ESTOU NARRANDO?! VAI PERTUBAR A BELLA!)

( /: QUÉ SABER?! EU VOU MESMO! ELA É MAIS EDUCADA! MAS QUÉ SABER DE MAIS UMA COISA?!)

( /: Na verdade não...)

( /: _׀_ MAS EU VOU FALAR MESMO ASSIM PORQUE EU ESTOU FICANDO DESCONTROLADA! You'll miss me when I'm gone… You're gonna miss me when I'm gone… Wooahh *GGSA offine FOREVER!)

( and Ed/: WTF?)

_Que? –perguntou todos.

_Nada... - disse ele secando as lagrimas que ainda caiam. –Só irei precisar de um psicólogo nos próximos vinte anos...

Por que eu não fui ter uma família normal?

_Ok então... Podemos por favor, voltar à narração? Tenho horário marcado pra fazer mão e pé no salão em duas horas! –disse Rosalie. Reviro os olhos. Oh guria chata...

_Concordo com a Rosálie! Menos com a parte de fazer mão e pé no salão... –disse Jasper.

_Ata! Já tava me perguntando se você finalmente tinha assumido que era gay! –disse Emmet. Ele voltou!

_Acredite, Emm, de gay ele não tem nada... –comentou Alice com um sorriso malicioso.

_ECA! –todos disseram.

_Agora EU que vou precisar de um psicólogo... –disse Bella com uma cara de nojo e acabei rindo.

_Gente! Foco! –disse Rosie.

_Vamos começar pelo começo. Eu e Charlie nos conhecemos quando eu me mudei pra cá quando tinha doze anos. Ficamos muito amigos e Billy Black também estava no nosso 'clube'.

Fomos crescendo então Billy conheceu Sarah, que faleceu em um acidente de carro, deixando Jacob, Rachel e Rebecca pra ele cuidar. Foi um choque para todos e como se não fosse o bastante, ele começou a ter que andar de cadeiras de rodas. Mas ele é forte e passou por tudo isso e agora está bem.

Formamo-nos e cada um foi pro seu canto. Eu fui para Cambrige pra fazer medicina, Charlie virou empresário musical assim como o Black só que focou na pescaria.

Continuamos mantendo o contato! Obviamente! Sem falar que nossos pais se conhecem então não dava pra nós nos afastarmos de uma forma ou de outra.

Charlie se casou e teve a pequenina Isa, eu conheci Esme e logo nos casamos. Depois vieram todos vocês juntos e como não conseguiríamos manter todos por causa do pouco salário que eu recebia, viemos de volta para Forks. Todos nos ajudaram muito e sou muito grato a eles. Esme já era formada em arquitetura e conseguiu um emprego aumentando a renda familiar, e eu consegui um trabalho no hospital daqui que me deu um estagio e um salário maravilhoso.

Conseguimos um estilo de vida magnífico e sempre estávamos de portas abertas a todos.

Como a carreira de Charlie estava no começo, ele precisava viajar muito, assim como Billy, só que no caso dele ele tinha os Clearwater. Toda vez que seu pai, Isa, ia viajar ele te deixava aqui. E acabou que vocês viraram grandes amigos. Deram os primeiros passos juntos, as primeiras palavras, os primeiros dentes... Foi como se tivéssemos uma segunda filha. Mas Charlie nunca deixou de acompanhar nada. Ele é um paizão... –comentou Carlisle dando um soco no ombro de seu amigo e os dois riram.

_E as motos? –perguntou Bella.

_Bem... Essa foi uma aventura nossa que acabou passando pra gerações... –disse Charlie piscando pra minha pequena que sorriu.

_Ah! Já ia me esquecer! Os vídeos! –disse dona Esme correndo para um armário atrás da TV. Lá era onde tinha todos os nossos DVD's. –Vamos começar pelos mais antigos e depois vamos pros mais novos! –disse ela empolgadas batendo palmas.

De lá ela tirou uns quinzes DVD's. ta de brincadeira que eu vou ter assistir tudo isso?! Eu tenho mais o que fazer! Porta! Eu to na seca! É! VOCES CONSEGIURAM ME FAZER ADMITIR QUE EU ESTOU NA SECA! SATIFEITOS?!

_Vejamos… 1995… 1996… Vamos começar com 1997-as primeiras brincadeiras! –diz ela colocando o CD no DVD.

O vídeo começou com quatro bebes em um tapete muito grande cercado por almofadas. Havia uma que era a maior de todos. Ele tinha cabelos meio cacheados e escuros. Acho que era o Emmet.

_Viu, Ursinha! Desde de sempre eu sou fofo! –disse ele convencido a Rosalie. Eu mereço...

Tinha um garotinho loiro ao lado de uma também loira. Só podia ser Jasper e Rose.

_Ai! Que fofo! –falou Alice batendo palmas.

Consegui ver um bebe que era o menor de todos com os cabelos escuros espetados pra todos os lados.

_Olha, Alice! Desde de sempre você foi um anão de jardim! –comento e levo uma almofada na cara. Ouço Bella rir.

_Esse cabelo de Alice sempre deu trabalho... –comenta minha mom.

Continuamos a ver o vídeo ate que dois pares de olhos verdes tomam conta da tela todo e todos de nós levamos um susto do caralh...caramba!

_Quem é esse, minha nossa Senhora?! –perguntei assustado.

_Esse aí, é você, Edward! –disse Carlisle e todos começam a rir.

O meu 'eu bebe' começa a se afastar e vi que ele tava com uma cara engraçada. Acho que uma cara de curioso. Ele começa a mexer na câmera, ou tentar. Começou a chacoalhar também e franzia muito o cenho. Descobri que o meu 'eu bebe' era muito estranho...

_E ainda você é... –disse a Swam como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

_Sabe ler mente? Virou uma vampira? –perguntei com uma pontada de medo.

_Na proxima tente controlar sua língua... –comentou ela e tive vontade de tacar um vaso de planta na cara naquela diaba do araque.

Voltei minha atenção ao vídeo e do nada eu sou empurrado pro chão e apareceu uma garotinha muito fofa! Ela tinha um rosto oval com um nariz pequeno e arrebitado. Nele e nas bochechas tinha algumas sardas castanhas. A boca era pequena e naturalmente avermelhada. Os cabelos eram um castanho escuro com algumas mexas avermelhadas. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção eram os grandes olhos verdes. Eu conhecia esse olhar.

_Essa era você Isa! –disse minha mãe. Não acredito que disse que a minha pequena era fofa! No coments...

A mini Bella começa a mexer na câmera do mesmo modo que eu. Em falar em mim, onde eu to? Será que eu morri por causa da pancada?! A não! Não quero morrer! Buahahahahaha! Perai! Como eu posso morrer no passado se eu to vivo agora?... Ah!... Eu não morri! Novamente: no coments... ¬¬'

Mamãe logo muda a fita. Eram os nossos primeiros passos. Alice se levantou e conseguiu dar uns cinco passinhoss pra depois cair.

_Hahaha! A gnomo de jardim deu os primeiros passos primeiro! Se ferrou! –falou ela fazendo uma dancinha escrota. Porta...

Mini Bella se apóia nas costas do 'eu bebe' e conseguiu ficar em pé. Dá uns três passos e 'eu bebe' engatinha em sua direção e logo a empurra pro chão.

_Hahahaha se ferrou! Você viu a tua cara?! Hahaha –comecei a rir e sequei uma lagrima que escorria.

_Idiota... –diz ela e rio mais.

A fita acaba e logo foi trocada.

_Isa, repete o que você disse pra mim agora pouco. –pede mamãe na fita pra mini Bella. A bebe olha pra câmera e diz claramente:

_Ed. –logo coloca o dedão na boca.

_COMO? –perguntou eu e minha pequena ao mesmo tempo.

_HAHAHAHAAHA –começou a rir todos, exceto ela mesma.

_Eu não acredito! –disse ela e fechou a cara.

Voltamos a olhar o vídeo. Jasper falou 'papai'. Emmet, 'bola'. Rosalie 'mamãe' e Alice, impressionantemente, conseguiu dizer 'shopping' certinho!

_Desde daquela época amava compras. –comentou meu pai. Rimos.

Ai a câmera focou em mim.

_E você Ed? –perguntou Esme-novinha.

_Isa! –eu disse sorrindo. WTF?!

_HAHAHAHA! –riram todos, exceto eu. Que graça tem de minha primeira palavra ter sido o nome da minha arque-inimiga?

_Próxima fita, por favor. –peço e graças ao bom Deus, eles trocaram.

Acho que essa era mais nova. Nós deveríamos ter uns cinco ou seis anos. Estávamos em um lago. Fazíamos um piquenique. Lembro-me vagamente desse dia. E posso garantir que não foram boas memórias... Os Black estavam também lá e acho que os Clearwater também.

A câmera focou em seis crianças. Acho que eram Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Seth e Leah, que brincavam de pega-pega.

Depois o foco foi pra Jacob que brincava de nadar no lago. Logo em cima do lago, perto da margem, havia um mini píer. Nele estava 'eu criança' e a mini Bella. Parecia que nós discutíamos por algo. Do nada, ela bate o pé de raiva e me empurra no lago. Tanto a minha boca como a de todos foi pro chão.

_Então foi você quem eu empurrei no lago?... –perguntou Swam apontando pra mim ainda com a boca aberta, mas sorrindo um pouco.

_Então foi você que me empurrou no lago?! –perguntei apontando pra ela com uma cara horrorizada. Ela já era uma diaba naquela época!

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA –todos riram menos eu. Olhei pro vídeo e percebi que eu me debatia na água e ninguém me ajudava.

_Ué?! Ninguém vai me socorrer?! –perguntei indignado.

_Espera um pouco. –disse Charlie e fiz o que ele me pediu. O 'eu criança' se acalmou um pouco e simplesmente se levantou. A água batia em minha cintura...

_Já era boboca desde daquela época... –comenta minha diaba favorita e todos riram mais. Só eu não estou gostando dessa brincadeira idiota comigo?...

_Já não ta na hora de trocar de fita? –perguntei e eles continuaram rindo. Se ninguém iria fazer nada, eu vou.! Fui até lá e tirei eu mesmo aquela fita! Depois iria colocar fogo nisso.

_Pode tentar Ediota! Eu tenho uma copia! –disse Bella. A olhei com cara de interrogação. –Eu falei pra tomar cuidado com a língua... –falou dando de ombros. Só não dei o dedo feio porque têm mais velhos aqui...

Coloquei outra fita e vi que era uma competição de beleza entre Leah, Alice, Bella e Rosalie. No meio dele, minha pequena tira a faixa e a coroa e vai brincar de vídeo game comigo. Parece que nos dávamos melhor naquele tempo.

No final de tudo, quem ganha é Rosie.

_Olha como eu era linda, gente! Eu deveria ser eleita a MISS! –disse/grita Rosalie. Só se for a Miss da burrice, porque, né?...

_Só que não. –falou Bella fazendo minha irmã fechar a cara e eu ri. Em algum momento nossos olhares se encontraram e fiquei hipnotizado por aqueles profundos mar de alma. Parecia que ali estava a Bella sem barreiras. A Bella não nua, apesar de uma parte minha querer isso (lembrem que estou na seca), mas crua.

Depois de algumas fitas chegamos nas que eu suspeitava ser uma das ultimas. Nós deveríamos ter uns sete anos.

Todos estávamos vendo TV, acho que era tartarugas ninjas. Nós, meninos, estávamos sentados no sofá grande com Bella deitada em cima de nós.

_Desde daquela época, folgada. –comenta o seu pai e ela dá um sorriso amarelo.

Minhas irmãs estavam no tapete brincando de Barbie.

Não sei em que ponto dele, Bella deu um beijo na bochecha de Jasper. Até ai tudo bem. Algo normal entre amigo/quase irmãos, mas não acho que a gnomo aceitou muito bem, porque... vou 'mostrar' pra vocês o que aconteceu:

_ELE É MEU! –gritou Alice pulando em cima da coitada, que caiu do sofá. Ela pode ser pequena, mas é pesadinha que vou te contar...

_SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! OH LOIRA DE FARMACIA! ME AJUDA AQUI! –gritou para Rosalie e a porta ficou séria... Uma dica pra quem fica: Nunca, eu disse NUNCA, chame Rosalie Hale de loira de farmácia a não ser que queira morrer...


	16. Chapter 16

Essa parece uma noite perfeita pra se vestir como hipsters

E se divertir com os nossos ex's

Oh oh, oh oh

Essa parece uma noite perfeita

pra um café da manhã a meia noite

Pra se apaixonar por estranhos

Oh, oh, oh, oh

É, nós estamos felizes, livres, confusos e sozinhos ao mesmo tempo.

Isso é miserável e mágico, oh sim

Essa noite é a noite em que vamos esquecer os prazos

É a hora, oh oh

(...)

Isso parece uma daquelas noites

Em que nós abandonamos toda a cena e acabamos sonhando em vez de dormido

Essa é uma daquelas noites em que você parece uma má novidade

Eu vou ter você, eu vou ter você

(...)

Isso parece uma daquelas noites em que deixamos a cena

Essa parece uma daquelas noites em que não vamos dormir

Essa parece uma daquelas noites, você parece uma má novidade

Eu vou ter você, eu vou ter você.

22, Taylor Swift

Medo era a palavra exata que se passava em minha mente. Mas quem não teria quando duas loucas desmioladas estavam em cima de você te batendo e puxando seus cabelos.

_Sai de cima de mim, suas loucas! –eu gritei colocando meus braços em minha frente de meu rosto tentativa de proteger me proteger de seus tapas.

Logo sinto todo aquele peso ser tirado de cima de mim. Graças a Deus! Minha nossa Senhora! Como elas pesam. Começo a tossir e logo depois puxo ar e mais ar para meus pulmões. Ar! Que saudades suas!

_Você ta bem? –perguntou Edward se agachando ao meu lado.

_Em partes... –respondi e o desgraçado riu. Dou-lhe um soco no ombro e ele cai de bunda no chão.

_Au! –reclama ele e eu dou a língua.

Me levanto e aliso a roupa amassada por causa da luta. Bando de louco que vou te contar...

Percebi que Alice estava contida por Jasper assim com Rosalie por Emmet.

_O que fala para Bella, Alice e Rosalie? –perguntou Esme as suas filhas com um tom de reprovação.

_Desculpe por te atacar. –disse as duas de cabeça baixa.

_O que fala para as Rosalie, Bella? –perguntou meu pai com um tom de reprovação.

_Desculpe por ter chamado de loira de farmácia, Rosalie. Saiu sem querer. – digo realmente arrependida. Não queria ter apanhado das duas.

_Tudo bem. Perdoada. –diz ela piscando um olho para mim e logo rimos.

_Desculpe, Alice, por ter beijado a bochecha de Jasper. Não teve maldade. –digo e ela me responde:

_Que isso, Bella. Eu que tive uma reação muito exagerada. –eu ri com sua careta.

_Ok! Águas passadas! –digo.

_Hey, gente! Que tal nós irmos jogar Just Dance? –perguntou Emmet. –Sabe, para reconciliação!

_Para mim seria muito legal!- digo. Esse era o meu jogo favorito!

_Então vamos lá pra sala de jogos! –disse Rosie.

Ela foi à frente nos guiando ate onde iríamos jogar. A sala tinha paredes de madeira clara com poucas janelas, mas tinha um ar-condicionado para refrescar o ambiente. O piso era de mármore escuro, se não me engano. Havia uma mesa de sinuca, um tebolim (não sei se é assim que se escreve) e uma televisão enorme! Nele havia conectado um X-box, um Wii, um play-station e etc. Há sua frente um sofá da cor amarelo claro em forma de L. Havia também pufs de varias cores espalhados em todos os lugares. Ah, um mini bar também.

_Bella, você não acha melhor trocar de roupa? Eu não sei você, mas eu acabo suando muito. –sugeriu Alice.

_Mas ai eu teria que ir lá pra casa pra pegar a roupa e eu ainda nem tirei da mala elas... –digo e ela negou com a cabeça.

_Eu te empresto uma! –disse me puxando escadas acima. Preciso dizer que o quarto dela era enorme e o closet maior ainda? Ela me puxou uma roupa e ficou um tanto apertada. A regata deixou aparecendo um pouco minha barriga, mas liguei o botão de 'foda-se'. Estávamos entre amigos, não?

Desço rapidamente e eles estavam começando a jogar.

_E ai, Bellita? Já jogou? –perguntou o urso.

_Obvio! Quero ver você ganhar de mim! –digo com uma cara de superior arrancando risadas de todos.

_Isso é um desafio?...

_E se fosse?... –perguntei levantando os pés para tentar, repito, tentar, ficar de seu tamanho.

_Eu aceitaria! Manda ver, manhinha! –diz ele colocando o jogo no X-box.

_Vamo na batalha. Haha. Já sei! Moves Like Jagger contra Never Gonna Give You Up! E eu vou ser o Jagger! –já aviso. Isso seria muito engraçado!

_Ok... –diz ele colocando a música.  watch?v=ZPKmQBBaQk8&feature=relmfu

**(GENTE É MUITO IMPORTANTE VOCES ASSISITREM O VÌDEO PORQUE AÌ QUE VOCES VAO VER A GRAÇA AO IMAGINAR A BELLA SENDO O DA ESQUEDAR E O EMMET SENDO O GAY DA DIREITA! ENTAO É OBRIGATORIO VER, OK?)**

A cena era no mínimo hilária! Emmet, aquele brutamontes, dançando como aquele carinha vestido de super herói com a cueca por cima da meia calça, foi épico. Ai ai meu rim...

No final eu acabei vencendo.

_Não, não! Você roubou! –disse ele indignado.

_Como eu poderia ter roubado, Emmet?-perguntei.

_Roubando, ui?-disse batendo as mãos nas coxas de frustração.

_Ui? Sério mesmo?-perguntei levantando uma das sombrancelhas.

_Ok, Emmet. Aceite que você perdeu! Agora é a vez das meninas!-disse Alice o empurrando para o sofá. Ela era muito forte. Aprendi no pior jeito.

_O que iremos jogar?-perguntei.

_Umbrella. -disse Lea batendo palmas. Eu amava essa musica!

watch?v=Ik8Pp4ovCA8&feature=fvsr

Ela colocou e começou os movimentos. Essa musica era um tanto sensual. Sem contar que quando eu abaxava o tronco e subia (o movimento está em 00:55, ok?, minha camiseta ia junto, revelando boa parte de minha barriga. Mas estamos entre amigos, não é? Bem, amigos e Edward... mas isso não vem ao caso!

A música acabou e ouço palmas batendo atrás de mim. os meninos estavam nos parabenizando. Tenho que dizer que fiquei totalmente corada?!

Agora formem o casal estou totalmente desidratada!-digo indo pro bar. Os casais foram jogar uma música qualquer enquanto eu fui pegar uma água antes de morrer.

_Você dança muito bem-disse Ediota. Perai?! Isso foi um elogio?

_Humm... Obrigada...-digo e ficou um clima meu tenso... Ele ficou olhando pro meu pescoço e depois desceu pro meu busto e para a camiseta e por fim no começo do meu shorts. Não sei por que mas ele me observando assim, tão descaradamente me fez ficar... Quente...

_Perdeu algo?-perguntei levantando uma das sombrancelhas.

_É qu-que... vo-você... É... n-nada!-Edward Cullen gaguejando... Essa é nova...

_Ok, então... -digo deixando meu copo na bancada e indo ver o jogo. Era muito engraçado os ver dançando. Às vezes o Emmet esbarrava na Rosálie e ela gritava com ele, ou ao contrario. Mas ela inda gritava falando que a culpa era dele.

Acabou e Jasper disse:

_Agora vocês dois. Quero ver os dois dançando juntos.

_Espero que ela não me mate...-disse Edward.

_Vou tentar...-digo piscando para ele e todos riram.

watch?NR=1&v=rkc62sOdmDk&feature=endscreen

Se essa musica já era hilária, imagina o Ed como o PSY e eu como a guria que fica embaixo dele. Preciso dizer que tive uma crise de riso que contagiou todo mundo. Devo admitir que o Cullen dançando era bem sexy...

No final estava eu e ele suados e eu molhada. Merda de corpo...

_Nossa, nossa... Assim vocês me matam!-brinca Emm. Hahaha se ele soubesse...

Dançamos mais algumas musicas até que Emmet reclamou de fome... Ele só tinha tamanho!

_Ok, bebezão! Vamos lá!-disse Rose arrastando seu namorado para fora da sala de jogos.

_Jazz... Eu também quero comer alguma coisa... –disse Alice manhosa se pendurando no ombro do Texano.

_Então vamos lá.-diz ele saindo também.

É... Só ficou eu e Edward na sala... Legal...

Nem dei bola e logo fui escolher uma musica. Ah! Não acredito! Tem Funhouse da P!nk! Perai que eu vou morrer! Caralho! Amo demais essa musica! Nem hesitei em colocá-la.

watch?v=xECdTM-q6uM&feature=relmfu

_Você vai querer jogar?-perguntei e ele negou com a cabeça.

_Não, não. Só vou ficar vendo...-disse e dei de ombros. A musica começou e vi que ela era um pouco mais agitada. Mas isso não me incomodou. 10 anos de ginástica olímpica serviram para alguma coisa afinal...

Ok... Mexer o quadril... Colocar a mão na cintura e rebolar... Ajoelhar e ficar de 4... Mudar as mãos de posição... Chutar... Mexer o quadril... Rebolar... Girar... Mexer os pés...

Eu tava lá na minha, dançando na boa quando sinto um par de mãos me pararem.

_Mas que porra, Cul...-começou a reclamar quando ele me gira ainda com as mãos em minha cintura.

_Você é uma diaba mesmo! Não perde a chance de me provocar...-sussurra ele perto de meu rosto...

_Mas que...-é, eu estava boiando legal no que ele tava dizendo.

_Não se faça de sonsa. Fica ai rebolando essa bundinha linda e empinada e qué sair impune... Você está sendo uma menina muito má, Swam...-disse ainda muito baixo. Ele coloca sua mão em minha bunda e dá uma bela apertada. Não agüento e solto um gemido. –E você gosta, né?

Perai! Eu que era a tarada por bundas!

( /: Na verdade, sou eu... mas não vou interromper esse momento. Esqueça que eu passei aqui, ok?)

( /: Oi?)

Ele, em um movimento rápido puxou meu quadril em direção ao seu. Ele estava muito excitando... Oh God... Se eu não morrer agora, está certo, sou imortal!

Consigo sentir seu volume em meu estomago. Ele solta um gemido quando eu me movo um pouco.

_Caralho... Assim você me mata, minha pequena.-disse indo em direção a minha boca. 'Minha pequena'? Qué saber?! Que se foda tudo! Só quero aquela boca linda na minha.

Finalmente sinto seus lábios nos meus. Como eram macios... Ele será minha perdição...


	17. Chapter 17

Podem dizer! Eu sou O cara! Caralho, eu estou beijando a Isabella Gostosa Swam! Se eu não estivesse nessa posição tão prazerosa eu até faria a dancinha da vitoria... Só que não.

Já estava me matando de tesão quando dançamos juntos, mas quando ela dançou Funhouse eu simplesmente mandei o controle pra puta que o pariu e de colei a ela.

Quando meus lábios tocaram os delas eu fiquei meio que em choque. Pareci que era meu primeiro beijo, mas logo comecei a mexer meus lábios nos dela e logo sinto seus movimentos. Mordisco seu lábio superior enquanto ela faz o mesmo com meu inferior.

Tiro uma das minhas mãos de sua bunda gostosa e a coloco em sua nuca a puxando mais para mim. Ela sobe as suas para meus cabelos e logo enrosca os dedos neles me puxando, por sua vez, para ela.

Com minha língua faço o contorno de seus lábios e ela entendeu que eu queria aprofundar o beijo, assim, abriu a boca sem ao menos hesitar. Quando a minha língua encostou na sua foi como se estivessem soltando fogos dentro de mim. era muito prazeroso. No começo foi algo tímido para logo depois se tornar algo desesperado. Sua língua estava em todos os lugares em minha boca.

Quando estava saindo do controle, ouvimos Emmet gritar:

_Vamos logo, porra! Estou morrendo de fome, mas vocês ficam ai se agarrando de não irei conseguir comer.

Em menos de um segundo me afasto dela morrendo de vergonha por ter sido pego beijando minha arque-inimiga. Olho ao redor e percebo que nenhum de meus irmãos estava na sala de jogos. Ele deve estar falando com Jasper e Alice... Menos mal.

Olho para Bella que estava de boca aberta a uns três metros de mim. Preciso dizer que as coisas ficaram estranhas depois disso?

Em menos de um minuto Emmet estava jogado no sofá escolhendo um filme para vermos todos juntos. Ele ficou no meio do sofá com Rosie ao seu lado agarrada a ele. Alice e Jazz estavam no outro lado do sofá em L juntos. Bella pegou um puf amarelo e colocou na ponta do sofá onde Ali e meu irmão estavam. Por vergonha, coloquei o meu no lado do casal de ursos. Não sabia encará-la depois de tudo aquilo.

(...)

Acordei naquela manhã estranho. Não sei por que, mas estava simplesmente estranho.

Levantei, fiz minha higiene pessoal e desci com minha mochila nas costas.

_Bom dia.-digo ao chegar na cozinha.

_Bom dia.-me cumprimenta todos.

_Dormiu bem, filho?-perguntou minha mãe dando-me um beijo na testa. Só balanço minha cabeça em um 'sim'.

Depois de ver 'Os três mosqueteiros' o pai de Bella chegou e disse que teriam que ir porque ainda tinham que arrumar as roupas e ele tinha que viajar hoje de manhã, depois de deixar sua filha na escola.

Nos despedimos e o resto do dia se passou arrastando... merda de vida monótoda...

Bem, depois de comer fomos para a escola. Que foi um saco. Não que eu duvidasse que seria diferente. Sei La o que aconteceu comigo que eu estou todo desanimado. Parece que tudo estava um tédio total.

Sai dos meus desvios quando ouvi Emmet me chamar:

_Hey, mano. Não esquece da aula que você prometeu para gente sobre serial killer. Nosso trabalho é para ser entregue na segunda-feira sem falta!-me cobrou. Merda! Vou ter que passar mais algumas horas com minha pequena. Não que eu não gostasse, mas depois de nosso beijo as coisas ficaram muito estranhas entre nós. Sei lá... As coisas estavam bem diferentes.

_Ok.-digo voltando a comer o pedaço de carne em meu prato.

Logo bate o sinal e voltamos para a aula.

TEDIO TOTAL... Nessas horas eu sinto falta da GGSA... Não contem isso pra ela! ;-) *sorriso de lado sedutor*

Quase grito aos seus de felicidade quando bate o sinal da saída.

Vou até meu carro e vejo Isabella encostada nele.

_O que você ta fazendo aqui?-perguntei.

_Vou ir com vocês pra casa. Estou sem carro e vamos fazer o trabalho.-me respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

O clima ficou muito pesado e comecei a falar:

_Olha, Bella, sobre ontem...

_Foi um erro. Não vai se repetir.-completou ela. Ela estava certa mas uma onda de desapontamento me bateu. Será que ela não gostou?

Não consegui pensar muito nesse assunto porque Alice chegou saltitando para nosso lado.

_Ai, Bellinha! Estou tão feliz que vamos fazer o trabalho com você! Só o tema não me agrada muito, mas como eu digo: detalhe!-disse ela enganchando o seu braço no de Bella enquanto Rosalie fazia o mesmo com o seu outro.

_Eu também, Lice!-disse ela.

_Então vamos, cambada, que eu to morrendo de fome e tenho muita coisa para aprender para ser um serial killer profissa!-disse Emmet.

_E quando você não está com fome, Emm?-perguntou Rosalie e todos riram. Logo entramos no carro e seguimos para casa. Tínhamos muita coisa para fazer.

_O serial killer é aquele que assassinou três ou mais de pessoas em um período de tempo. Ele varia de dias, semanas, meses e até anos.

Ninguém sabe realmente o porquê de uma pessoas ser um assassino em serie, mas muitos deles são motivados porque encontram prazer sexual em torturar e matar vitimas, ou gosta da emoção. Geralmente eles foram abusados fisicamente ou psicologicamente na infância por algum membro da família ou presenciou isso. Um assassino em serie pode ser uma pessoa de família e social, ou uma anti-social e sem organização. Varia muito. Psicopatas podem ser assassinos em series, mas consegue distinguir o certo do errado, coisa que alguns não conseguem. Muitos pesquisadores falam que não tem como curar um 'serial killer'. Muitos passam anos nas prisões ou vão mortos por injeção letal. Alguns passam um tempo em instituições psiquiátricas depois de cometer os crimes ou receberam tratamento psiquiátrico foram considerados "curados" e foram libertos. Mas voltaram a matar.

Não devemos chamar um serial killer de 'louco' porque são coisas diferentes.

Temos muitos exemplos de serial killer:

GARY RIDGWAY. Ele matou cerca de 50 mulheres. Cinquenta! Prostitutas, em geral. E levou décadas para ser pego – apenas as modernas técnicas de DNA permitiram solucionar o caso. Sua mulher se disse surpresa: era um ótimo marido! Às vezes ele até chorava, lendo a Bíblia. Ficou conhecido como "The Green River Killer", porque desovava os corpos em um rio.

ED GEIN. Matou ao menos duas senhoras. Talvez mais umas 5 pessoas, incluindo o próprio irmão. Desenterrou vários corpos. Inclusive o da mãe. Desmembrou-os e fez vários artefatos com eles: com um crânio, uma tijela para sopa; com as peles, fez um casaco. Edward Gein inspirou filmes como "Psicose" e "O silêncio dos inocentes".

JOHN LIST. Ele matou 5 pessoas "apenas". E de uma só vez. Tecnicamente, nem pode ser chamado de _serial killer_. Mas estas pessoas que matou eram: sua esposa, sua mãe e seus três filhos adolescentes. Ele planejou tudo e sumiu no mundo. Foi achado muitos anos depois, com outro nome e outra família. Sua frieza é assustadora.

KARLA HOMOLKA. Karla Homolka se apaixonou em Paul Bernardo, um estuprador canadense. Ele quer a virgindade da irmã de Karla, antes de se casarem. Sedam a garota para que ele a estupre e ela acaba morrendo. Eles se casam e não param com os jogos sádicos. Raptam garotas, torturam, violentam – e filmam tudo. Ficaram conhecidos como "Barbie & Ken Killers".

JOHN WAYNE GACY. "O Palhaço Assassino"… Gacy era socialmente bem relacionado. Casou-se, tinha uma empresa de construções, tinha amigos, e até fantasiava-se de palhaço em festas infantis. Mas o que a polícia achou enterrado no chão de sua casa não tinha graça nenhuma: quase 30 corpos de jovens, que Gacy torturou, estuprou e matou.

RICHARD SPECK. Na adolescência ele começou sua vida criminosa. Mas o ápice desta seria aos 24 anos, quando entrou em um hospital, invadiu o alojamento de enfermeiras e matou oito de uma só vez. Apenas uma sobreviveu. Speck foi condenado à pena de morte, mas as leis mudaram e sua pena foi transformada em 1200 anos de prisão!

"O ASSASSINO DO ZODÍACO". Um dos casos de assassinos em série mais intrigantes, pois nunca foi solucionado, mesmo com as cartas que ele mandava para os jornais, com códigos e com contagem das mortes: segundo ele, foram mais de 30, mas a polícia confirma menos de uma dezena. Geralmente matava casais, com tiros.

DAVID BERKOWITZ. Também conhecido como "O Filho de Sam", por causa de cartas em que assinava assim (Sam, supostamente, era um cachorro que lhe mandava matar), David Berkowitz aterrorizou Nova Iorque nos anos 70. Ele se aproximava de casais em carros ou mulheres andando nas ruas, atirava e corria. Matou 6 pessoas e feriu mais 8.

CARL PANZRAM. Praticando crimes desde a infância, ele passou boa parte de sua vida preso. Nas detenções, apanhou e foi abusado sexualmente. Ele usou isto para explicar o ódio que sentia dos humanos. Abusou de inúmeros homens e matou 22. No seu julgamento, não quis defender-se e foi condenado à morte, por enforcamento.

O numero de serial killer se concentram oitenta por cento no USA e vem aumentando nos últimos 30 anos.

Acho que isso já basta para o trabalho de vocês.-digo depois de falar tudo o que sabia sobre o tema. E né que eu sei muito. Medo...

Estava eu, Emm, Lice e Bella na biblioteca fazendo o trabalho. Acho que minha pequena gostou muito daqui.

_Bom, acho que acabamos por hoje...-disse ela se levantando. Quase disse para ela ficar mais. Mas não disse.

_Mas já, Bella?-perguntou Alice.

_Sim, Lice. tenho que arrumar a casa ainda.-disse dando de ombros.

_Ok, então. Tchau!-digo para desfarçar.

_Deixa de ser chato, Edward!-exclamou Emmet.

Bella olhou para lá fora e estremeceu. Acho que todos nós percebemos.

_Tudo bem, Isa?-perguntou minha mãe na porta da sala.

_Tudo! Só que falar sobre serial killer para logo depois ir pra casa nesse breu e sozinha é um pouco apovorante...-disse envergonhada. Fofa.

_Ah querida! Por que você não -Ai não! Que não seja o que eu esteja pensando... -dorme aqui e amanhã voce vai embora?- é, ela falou isso mesmo.

_Não, não! Isso é muito! Não precisa mesmo tia Esme.-disse ela muito fofamente. Esse verbo existe?-Vou agora porque se não vai escurecer mais e ainda tem a probabilidade de chover...

Ao acabar de dizer começa a chover muito forte.

_Oh boca santa, Bellita!-disse Emmet rindo.

_Legal, Emmet! Rir da desgraça alheia.-cometa ela fazendo cara feia a ele.

_Agora que você não vai sair daqui até amanhã!-disse mamãe. -Vem, nós vamos arranjar alguma roupa pra você tomar banho e logo depois arrumar seu quarto.

_Mãe, sinto-lhe informar mas os quartos estão todos cheios.-disse Alice.

_É mesmo... Tem você e Jazz em um quarto; Emmet e Rosie em outro; eu e Carl; Edward no dele e os de visita estão cheio de caixas...

_Eu posso dormir no sofá!-disse ela dando de ombros.

_Mas é claro que não! Você pode dormir com o Ed. Está tudo bem pra você, não é querido? -pergunta minha mãe com um sorriso de 'Ou você concorda ou irei dar uma de serial killer!'.

_Claro. Por que não?-falei com um sorriso amarelo.

_Então está decidido! Vem, Bella! Vamos pegar um pijama pra você!-disse dona Esme a puxando pra fora da sala.

Só sei que isso não vai prestar...


	18. Chapter 18

E eu sinto como se eu estivesse vivendo o pior dia

Outra e outra vez

Eu sinto como se o verão estivesse indo embora novamente

Eu sinto como se eu estivesse vivendo o pior dia

Sinto como se você tivesse ido embora

E todo dia é sempre o pior dia.

Ontem foi o pior dia de todos

E amanhã não vai ser melhor

É a história repetindo (de novo e de novo)

Planos de verão se foram para sempre

Eu os trocaria por um prato de água

E todo dia nunca está acabando

Eu preciso trabalhar, estou sempre gastando

E eu sinto como se eu estivesse vivendo o pior dia

Outra e outra vez

Eu sinto como se o verão estivesse indo embora novamente

Eu sinto como se eu estivesse vivendo o pior dia

Sinto como se você tivesse ido embora

E todo dia é sempre o pior dia.

Whoa ooh

Todo dia é sempre o pior dia.

(...)

Isto é tão extenso (duro, difícil)

eu não posso seguir em frente

isto é tão extenso

eu não posso seguir em frente

**Worst Day Ever, Simple Plan**

Ok. Estão vou ter que dormir na casa dos Cullens. No terceiro andar. No quarto do Edward. Na mesma cama do Edward. Dividindo a cama e a coberta. Merda. Isso não vai prestar.

Depois do nosso beijo ficamos muito distantes. Tipo, nós nem implicávamos um com o outro. Eu sei, estranho... Acho que ficou uma tensão no ar. Não consigo olhar para ele.

Não sei o que diabos ele estava pensando quando me beijou, mas não posso negar que... Que eu gostei. Sim eu gostei porra!

( /: Isso nós já sabíamos. Oi de novo!)

( /: Cara quem é você?!)

( /: Sou a GGSA. Pode me chamar de Gostosa Garota Sabida Articulada!)

( /: Obrigada, mas prefiro te chamar de GGSA mesmo...)

( /: Então, Bella, como você se sentiu quando beijou o Ed? Como está se sentido agora? Como você irá se sentir quando beijá-lo de novo?!)

( /: Me senti estranhamente bem. Estou com uma vontade louca de beijá-lo de novo. E eu iria me sent... Perai! Como você sabe que eu irei beijar o Edward de novo?!)

( /: Querida Bella, essa é uma fic Beward, isso é meu obvio, né?)

(n. Bella/: Fic? Beward? Que porra é essa?!)

( /: Foi mal, Bellita, mas segredo de Estado! Tenho que ir, meu cachorro ta latindo aqui implorando por comida. O coitado não come há dias... Espero que ele não morra que nem o Tico...)

( /: Espera! Não vai! Me expl...)

( /: *GGSA offine tentando salvar seu cachorro Teco*)

O. Que. Foi. Isso?!

Gente vamos ignorar a Assassina de Cachorros.

Voltando...

Esme me obrigou a dormir aqui. Não tinha opção e sem falar que eu estava super apavorada. Já disse que não sou muito chegada em tempestade? Não?! Então, eu não sou!

_Bem, Bella, não sei se vai ficar tão legal em você porque você é maior do que eu, mas dá pra dormir uma noite!-disse Alice me entregando um conjunto de duas regatas em um mini shorts. Entregou-me roupa de baixo que ainda estavam com etiqueta.-Não se importe em me devolver. Nunca usei então pode ficar! E nem venha me questionar!-disse me empurrando para o seu banheiro. Oh God! Quanto rosa! Vou ficar cega!

Tomei banho lavando os cabelos e logo colo o pijama que ela havia me emprestado/dado.

untitled_148/set?id=64530895

Ficou perfeito!

Saio do banheiro e Rosalie me disse que o jantar já estava pronto e que depois dele nós iríamos ver algum filme.

O jantar foi perfeito. A comida estava muito boa e a conversa também. Não falei muito com o Cullen. Fazer o quê?...

Depois de comer fomos para a sala de jogos para ver Marley & Eu. O filme era muito engraçado, só o final que deprimia. Eu, as meninas e Emmet choramos muito.

_Bem, acho que deu por hoje. Eu e Alice vamos ir dormir. Boa noite.-disse Jasper abraçado com sua namorada pelo ombro que não parava de chorar.-E não se matem.-acho que isso foi para nós.

_Não garanto nada!-digo e todos riram menos Emmet.

_Nós também!-disse Rosalie que consolava seu namorado.

_Ah Deus! Como isso pode acontecer?! O cachorro era tão fofo, e pequeno, e engraçado, e... Fofo!-dizia Emmet que não parava de chorar.

_Eu sei... É uma pena mesmo...-dizia Rosie consolando ele. Quando eles foram eu e o Cullen caímos na gargalhada.

_Ok. Vamos subir também. Ligo a TV para vermos alguma coisa.-disse ele segurando minha mão e me puxando pelas as escadas.

Acho que ele nem percebeu que fez tal ato. Pode ter sido completamente involuntário.

Subimos dois lances de escada e finalmente chegamos ao seu quarto. Ele ficava no terceiro andar afastado dos da maioria. Ele era grande e com cores claras. A cama era linda! (n.a/: o quarto do Edward é o mesmo do que apareceu em Eclipse só que com TV, ok?)

Ele se deitou no lado esquerdo da cama e eu do lado direito, já que ele me deu tantas opções...

Pegou o controle e ligou o aparelho. Colocou no Investigação Discovery. Tava passando um programa sobre assassinatos.

_Ah! Nem fudendo que eu vou ver isso!-digo pegando o controle de sua mão e colocando em The Vampire Diaries.

_E nem fudendo que eu vou ver essa merda!-disse ele bravo. Que sexy...

_Ah, quel é, Cullen! Me disseram que esse episódio as Stelenas vão sentir o que as Delenas sentiram em três temporadas! Sexo Delena!-digo e ele me olha como se fosse louca.

_De o quê?

_Vix... D.E.L.E.N.A! Finalmente eles vão transar! Depois de três temporadas e seis episódios!-digo rindo maleficamente.

_Medo... Mas voltando... Nem fudendo eu vou ver isso!-disse tentando pegar o controle mas eu o continuo segurando.

_Epa epa epa... o controle fica comigo!

_Deixe eu ver: Você está na minha casa. Dormindo no meu quarto. Na minha cama. Vendo minha televisão. E você acha que tem o direito de comandá-la?-disse pausadamente. Refleti um pouco sobre isso e disse:

_Sim!

Tento pegar de volta o controle mas ele puxa para ele. Começamos com uma briga ridícula só porque ele não queria ver o gostoso do Damon Salvatore transado com a idiota da Elena. Não gosto dela e pronto! Ela tenta ajudar as pessoas mas fode com tudo! Eu acho que no final ou ela vai morrer ou não vai ficar com nenhum dos Salvatore, porque se não vai dar guerra entre Stelenas e Delenas.

A guerra já estava me cansando! Do nada o controle escapa de nossas mãos e vai com tudo pro chão. E era uma vez um controle remoto.

_Viu o que você fez?!-perguntei lançando um olhar de ódio para ele.

_Eu?! Foi você que começou!

_Se tivesse concordado em ver o Damon Gostoso Salvatore o controle ainda estaria entre nós!-digo dando um tapa em seu ombro.

_Ai, sua maluca!-disse se protegendo de meus tapas.-Qué saber?! Eu vou dormir! Má noite pra você!-depois ele se enfiou debaixo da coberta e virou para o lado oposto do meu. Raiva mortal dele.

_Igualmente!-digo indo para baixo das cobertas.

Depois de um tempo sinto a coberta saindo de meu corpo.

_Da pra parar, Cullen?-perguntei já muito irritada por ele não parar de puxar minha coberta.

_Parar com que? Enlouqueceu?-perguntou ele se virando dando as contas para mim. Claro que puxando a coberta.

_Ah! Seu idiota! Para de puxar a porra da coberta!-digo com muita raiva e ele só puxa mais.

Imagina se nos casássemos! Iria dar divorcio depois de três dias. O motivo? Ele não querer dividir a porra da coberta!

Espera! Desde quando veio esse pensamento de casar com o Cullen? Cadê a ambulância para me levar ao hospício?

Esse cara qué me matar de irritação, só pode!

O empurro com a maior força que tenho puxando a coberta. Ouço algo caindo no chão.

_AI!-exclama alguém.

Ops... I did it again...

I played with your heart...

You lost in this game...

Oh baby, baby

Ok, ok... Me empolguei. Esqueçam que eu cantei Britney Spears. Era só pra eu falar: 'Ops... I did it again'...

I played wit...

Parei.

Vou me empurrando até o lado em que o Cullen estava deitado e ao chegar à borda abaixo a cabeça. Ele tava to esticado no chão. Parecia que tinha morrido. Ai, não! Sou muito nova pra ir para a cadeia!

Desço da cama e sento em sua barriga com uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo.

_Cullen... Cullen...-começo a chacoalhar deu rosto e seus ombros e nada.-Ai! Não! Eu matei o Cullen! Tia Esme não vai ficar nada feliz com isso... To fudida! Será que ele ta respirando?-comecei a falar sozinha. Isso não é bom sinal...

Abaixo meu tronco e coloco minha orelha perto de sua boca para tentar ouvir sua respiração. Ai Meu Deus! Ele não está respirando!

Sinto uma mordida em minha orelha. Levanto minha cabeça na mesma hora. Suas mãos estavam em minhas coxas me prendendo a ele.

_Cullen! Seu imbecil! Seu puto! Vadio!-comecei a xingá-lo e dar socos em seu tórax.

_Ficou com medo de me perder! Hahaha sempre soube que você me amava.-disse ele jogado a cabeça para trás deixando seu pescoço ainda mas a mostra. Só nesse momento percebi como eu e ele estávamos. Bem, eu estava em cima dele. Ele no chão com suas mãos em minha coxa descoberta. Eu não me agüentei e comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Que gosto bom que ele tinha.

Intercalo meus beijos com mordidas fracas. Começo a subir um pouco e fazer o mesmo trabalho em sua mandíbula. Cara, essa mandíbula dele me levava a loucura. Subi mais um pouco e beijei cada uma de suas bochechas. Do um pequeno beijo no canto direito de sua boca e ouço ele dar um rosnado. Edward infiltra sua grande mão em meus cabelos e logo enrosca os dedos em meus fios. Em um movimento rápido ele juntou nossos lábios. Sua língua estava em todos os lugares. Não havia nenhum pingo de gentileza. Parecia que ele queria me punir pelo o que eu fiz. Espero que ele me puna mais vezes se for o caso...

Eu precisava de mais. Ele precisava de mais. Nossos corpos necessitavam de mais.

Afasto-me um pouco e ele solta um murmuro, mas logo eu pego a barra de sua camiseta nas mãos e a tiro pela cabeça. Ele levanta um pouco o tronco e os braços para me ajudar. Oh god! Que corpo perfeito desse homem! Ele não era nem tão forte nem molenga. Era perfeito! Imagina o Edzinho... Se é que você me entende... Estou virando uma pervertida e com muito orgulho.

Passo minhas mãos em seu abdômen e ele solta um gemido muito sexy... Deixo uma de minhas mãos ali e a outra sobe até seus cabelos para puxá-lo para mim. Aquele cabelo me deixava louca! Parecia que ele havia acabado de sair de uma boa foda.

Enquanto o beijava ele migra uma a mão que ele deixava em minha cintura para a barra de minha camiseta. Ele tirou uma e deixou uma xará de decepcionado aparecer.

_Por que diabos usar duas camisetas?!-reclamou e eu ri. Me afastei e coloquei minhas duas mãos na segunda regata. Quando ia puxá-la para cima reparo no que eu estava fazendo. Porra! Eu tava quase transando com o Edward Cullen! Ele é meu maior inimigo!

_Para, Edward!-digo empurrando seu peito com as mãos, mas ele não parava de beijar meu pescoço. Como isso é bom... Para, Swam! Você tem que parar com isso! Você não vai transar com ele!

_Edward! Cullen, eu falei para parar!-digo com mais firmeza. Ele retira seu rosto de meu pescoço e levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas.

_Você está de brincadeira com a minha cara!

_Não! Agora me solta que eu quero ir dormir!-digo tentando me levantar.

_Por quê?-perguntou ainda com as mãos em minhas coxas.

_Porque você é meu arque-inimigo!-digo como se fosse o motivo mais obvio e era.

_Então nós somos arque-inimigos com benéficos!-disse voltando a beijar meu pescoço. Os pelos de minha nuca levantam.

_E isso lá existe?!-perguntei tentando manter minha voz instável.

_Se existe 'amigos com benefícios', por que não pode existir 'inimigos com benefícios'?

_Nós não éramos arque-inimigos?

_Foda-se!

_E eu não vou transar com você num tapete!-assim que eu disse isso ele se levantou comigo em seu colo e me jogou na cama me fazendo quicar. Logo ele estava em cima de mim.

_Resolvido!-disse começando a me beijar com mais fome ainda.

_E... Não vou... Tran-transar com você se-sendo que to-toda sua família está na casa!-eu disse entre os beijos agressivos e gostosos que ele me dava.

_Então você vai me deixar assim?!-perguntou apontando para 'lá'. É, ele tava muito excitado... Ele iria me fazer um estrago...

_É...-digo com um sorriso amarelo e vi que ele ficou com raiva.

_Como então que eu vou resolver isso?!

_Você tem duas mãos e uma boca. Faça bom proveito.-digo rolado para o meu lado da cama me colocando em baixo da coberta.

_Inacreditável! Isso é inacreditável!-disse ele bufando e indo para o banheiro. Ouço o chuveiro sendo ligado e logo os gemidos dele preencheram o quarto. Fiquei molhada só de ouví-lo. Oh Deus! Dai-me forças!

(...)

Nossa que cama macia do Cullen! Devo admitir que dormi como um bebê aqui. Caramba, que cama quente! E ela ainda levanta e abaixa! Até parece que está me abraçando por intera! Que foda! Vou pedir para Esme me dar o nome da loja que ela comprou.

Me mexi um pouco e ouvi alguém soltar um murmuro embaixo de mim. ela faz até isso?! #foda

Vou abrindo os olhos devagar e vejo que estou com a mão em cima de um tórax. Oi?!

Começo a me mexer esperando que o Cullen me solte.

_Solta! Solta! Solta logo, Cullen! Porra!-comecei a falar ele acorda rapidamente com uma cara de sono muito fofa.

_Que foi caralho?!-perguntou com a voz rouca por ter acabado de acordar.

_Que foi?! Você pode me explicar por que eu estava dormindo agarrada com você?!-perguntei já em pé.

_Tem amnésia? Se esqueceu do 'arque-inimigos com beneficios'?-disse colocando aspas no termo que ele criou.

_Não!

_Então...-disse com uma cara como se tivesse falado o obvio e eu boiei.

_E isso não te dá o direito de sair me abraçando!

_Tem alguém aqui alem de nós?-perguntei e neguei com a cabeça.-Então não se preocupe com sua 'reputação'.-disse sarcástico. Se levantou pegou suas roupas no armário e foi para o banheiro.

_IDIOTA!-gritei para ele.

Depois de um tempo Alice chega e me entregou uma roupa.

sem_t%C3%ADtulo_136/set?id=49327645

_Bom dia, Bellita! Ponha logo a roupa que eu vou te maquiar!

_Ok.-digo e me troco no quarto mesmo já que o Cullen tava no banho.

Acabei nem consegui sair do quarto, já que fui atacada por uma Leah².

_Alice, para!-eu disse mas ela era louca!

_Se você parar de se debater eu irei terminar mais rápido!-disse e logo fiquei paradinha.

Em pouco tempo eu estava pronta. Não pra ir à escola. Estava mais pra ir ao shopping.

_Pra que tanto, Alice?-perguntei fazendo cara de sofrida. Ela riu um pouco.

_Pare de drama, Bella! Agora vamos descer que estou morrendo de fome!-disse e quando vi ela já estava correndo escada a baixo em direção à cozinha. Eu, claro, a sigo! Deus me livre encontrar o Cullen por aqui!

Ao descer toda a família estava reunida. Que cena linda! Pena que eu nunca tive uma família assim. Sem problemas grandes. Unida. Amada. Instável. Perfeita. Eles não sabem a sorte que tem.

_Como dormiu, Isa?-perguntou me tia Esme. Como responder? Digo que quase transei com seu filho? Ou que acordei em seu peito? Acho melhor não dizer nada disso.

_Dormi bem.-simplesmente digo por não ter mais nada melhor a dizer.

_Fico feliz.-me disse e logo me sentei para comer.

O café se transcorreu bem. Nada de discussão ou algo do tipo.

Saímos e logo estávamos na escola. Fui passar um tempo com os Quileutes. Saudade deles!

(...)

Eram seis da tarde quando liguei para Jake vir me buscar. Estava sem carro. Legal. E para piorar estava no ginásio antigo treinando. Quando estava parada olhando para o verde que Forks tinha para dar e vender, percebo que havia um papel no chão. Era um papel avisando sobre a competição que teria em um mês. Era na caliente Maiami.

Pelo jeito vou ter que ir para Maiami, pena que por ESSE motivo... Bem, pelo menos terei os meninos para me ajudar... Talvez essa viagem seja interessante!


	19. Chapter 19

_Então turma, iremos ler o livro chamado: 'O Martelo das Feiticeiras'. Ele foi escrito em 1484 pelos inquisidores Heinrich Kramer e James Sprenger. O livro foi usado por quatro séculos como manual oficial da inquisição para a caça ás bruxas. Levou à tortura e à morte de mais de 100 mil mulheres sob o pretexto entre outros, de copularem com o demônio. Esse genocídio foi perpetrado na época em que se formavam as nações modernas. Tornou dóceis e submissos os corpos das mulheres da Era Industrial, que se iniciava. –falou a professora de sociologia. Meu, qual o nome dela mesmo?

_Stefan, qual o nome da professora?-perguntei pro loiro ao meu lado. Ele somente deu de ombros. Porta! Ninguém sabe o nome dela, não?!

_Nossa, prof, você sabe bem a matéria, né?-disse Mike. Oh cara idiota vou te contar...

_Tá na sinopse do livro.-disse ela dando de ombros e dando o livro pra ele mostrando que era verdade. Nossa.-Mas voltando, vocês terão que ler o livro e fazer um resumo que depois será apresentado pra toda turma. O trabalho valerá pra aula de sociologia, historia e literatura.

Essa professora tem merda na cabeça? Só pode! Vou-me fuder nesse trabalho e três vezes! Que legal!

_E...-ainda tem 'e'?!-eu irei juntar as turmas 102 com a 101. Será feito esse trabalho em duplas de dois.

Sério que é dupla de dois?! Tem certeza que não é dupla de três ou quatro?!

_Então vamos às duplas!-disse ela pegando um saco com vários papeizinhos.-Primeira dupla será Mike com...Mike!-disse ela e o Mike comemora. Oh God... eu já disse que ele faz as duas aulas que tem de sociologia? Então ele faz. Só pra não ir pra Biologia. Eu disse que ele era idiota!

_Stefan com... Emmet!-não vai dar certo essa dupla...

_Jessica com... Alice.

_Tânia com... Rosalie.-isso ta viciado pra minha família ou o que?

_Jasper com... Maria.-é essa professora macumbou legal o saco. Qué vê que o próximo vai ser eu?!

_Edward com... Marie.-viu?! Perai! Quem é Marie?

_Professora, quem é Marie?-perguntei levantando o braço.

_Isabella Marie Swam. Nossa que povo desatualizado...-falou ela.

Oi? Eu desatualizado? Vai pastar, vai!

_Espera! Isabella Swam?!-digo me levantado.

_Exato. Agora senta e cala a boca.-falou ela e fiquei pasmo.

Oi?!

Depois dessa é melhor eu ficar quieto.

(...)

No estacionamento vejo que a Swam não estava mas não falo nada.

_Cadê a Bellita?-perguntou Emmet.

_Foi de carona com o Jacob.-respondeu Jasper.

_Pra onde?-perguntei.

_Sei lá.-respondeu Alice

_Quando volta?-perguntei.

_Sei lá.-Alice novamente.

_Quem ta com ela?

_Puta que pariu! Dá pra parar?!-perguntou Rosalie.

Estressadinha...

_Ok... parei! Só estava curioso!-digo levantando as mãos como sinal de paz.

Entraram em greve de 'Todo mundo manda Edward calar a boca'? Bando de estressado que vou te contar...

Chegando em casa vou fazer meus deveres e ler um pouco do livro. Era bem interessante. Acho que vai ser legal fazer o trabalho.

Liguei pra casa dos Swam's e estranhamente ninguém atende. Já se passaram das dez da noite e a Bella não chegou?

Estranho.

Acho melhor ir pra lá ver se está tudo bem.

Pego o carro e sigo para a cabana perto de casa. Era perto, mas não estava a fim de andar.

Ao chegar perto da casa vejo que estava tudo escuro. Mais estranho ainda.

Acho melhor ficar aqui até ela chegar.

(...)

Cadê essa garota? Já se passou das onze horas e ela ainda não chegou no não sei aonde! Quando ela chegar ela vai se ver comigo...

Pego a chave debaixo do tapete e abro a porta. Ela tem que colocar a chave reserva em um lugar menos obvio!

Entro na casa e me sento na cadeira que havia ali perto da janela.

Agora era só esperar e ver onde essa garota foi se meter!

Será que ela foi ficar com algum namorado?

Espero que não porque eu iria ficar bem furioso.

Porra ela era a MINHA 'arque-inimiga com benefícios'!

_Por que porra você chegou essa hora, Isabella?-perguntei quando ela abriu a porta.

_Puta que pariu! Que susto!-disse ela colocando a mão no peito por causa do susto. Afff...

_Agora que já levou a dose de susto, desembucha! Onde você esteve das uma e vinte da tarde até meia noite e trinta e quatro?-perguntei.

_Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha pessoa!-disse jogando sua bolsa no chão.

_Pode começar a falar que eu só irei sair daqui quando conseguir minha resposta.-digo andando até ela.

_Ai quem você pensa que é pra entrar na minha casa e ir perguntando onde eu estive entre uma e vinte as... Até quando?

_Até meia noite e trinta e quatro... Mas voltando... SEU ARQUE-INIMIGO COM BENEFICIOS PORRA! –gritei a ultima parte jogando os braços pro ar.

_Ah... hahahaha-ela começou a rir.

_Porra! Isso é sério, Isabella!

_Só porque você é meu 'arque-inimigo com benéficos' acha que tem poder sobre mim?! Ah vai pra puta que você comeu, Edward!-disse ela rindo um pouco. Franzi o cenho.

_Não seria pra 'puta que te pariu'?-perguntei.

_Seria, mas não quero insultar a Tia Esme-respondeu dando de ombros.

_Então você insulta as garotas com quem eu transei?-perguntei novamente.

_É... Mas voltando... É melhor você ir saindo da minha casa. Estou super cansada e não estou pra ninguém.

_Já disse que não irei sair enquanto não saber o que diabos você esteve fazendo até agora, cacete!

_E eu já disse que não te interessa!-disse ela corada de raiva. Ela iria me dizer nem que eu tivesse que arrancar as palavras de sua linda e gostosa boca.

_Você vai dizer sim...-digo me aproximando dela. A cada passo que eu dava ela dava um para trás. Garota má...

_Na-não vou dizer nada...-disse ela arfando quando encostei meu corpo no seu que estava pressionado na porta fechada.

_Não vai, Isabella?-perguntei em seu ouvido dando uma mordida logo em seguida.

_Nã... Ohhh-disse ela mais gemendo do que falando quando dou uma mordida em seu pescoço macio. Safada!

_Tem certeza?-agora eu estava dando beijos distribuindo beijos e mordidas em toda extensão de seu queixo e ia subindo.

Beijei cada uma de suas bochechas e em ambas das pálpebras.

_Está me torturando, Cullen?-perguntou sedutoramente infiltrando seus dedos em meus cabelos.

_Hummm... Talvez.-digo dando um pequeno beijo no canto de sua boca.

_Não faça isso.-falou e logo me puxou para um beijo caloroso. Nossas bocas nunca estiveram tão famintas. Que saudade de sua língua. Elas se enroscavam uma na outra como velhas amigas. Coloco minhas mãos em sua cintura e a trago mais a mim, como se fosse possível.

Quando o ar foi necessário, nos afastamos um pouco mas ela logo deu outro trajeto para sua boca e língua. Ela desceu até meu pescoço fazendo o mesmo trabalho que eu havia feito com ela há pouco.

_Humm... seu gosto é ótimo!-disse ela e solto um rugido.

Eu precisava de mais contato. E agora!

Desço minhas mãos para suas pernas e logo aos joelhos. As coloco atrás deles e a puxo pra cima. Ela não pesava nada...

_Onde é seu quarto?-perguntei entre um gemido ao ela morder minha clavícula e logo depois passar a língua.

_Ultima porta no final do corredor.-disse ela em minha orelha.

Essa garota vai ser minha perdição!

Caminho com ela em meus braços pelas escadas e ao chegar no segundo andar a prenso na parede. Mas antes de tudo eu precisava saber se ela não iria fugir de novo.

_Agora não tem desculpa...-digo dando um chupão em seu pescoço.

_Não... não tem.-foi como se sinos de Jerusalém estivessem soando em meus ouvidos.

Segui até o cômodo que ela me indicou e vi que ela era muito a sua cara. A jogue em sua cama e ela acabou quicando como na ultima vez que fiz a mesma ação. Do nada começou a tocar uma musica super sensual.

Deito em cima dela apoiando meus antebraços no colchão pra não fazer muito peso nela.

_S.E.X?-perguntei em seu ouvido e ela volta a colocar as mãos em meus cabelos.

_Tenho uma queda por Nickelback... –admite ela.

_You know there's a dirty word,

Never gonna say it first,

No it's just a thought that never crosses my mind.

Maybe in the parking lot,

Better bring your friend along,

Better rock together than just one at a time.

_**(Você sabe que existe uma palavra suja,**_

_**Nunca vou dizer isso primeiro,**_

_**Não, é apenas um pensamento que nunca passa pela minha cabeça.**_

_**Talvez em um estacionamento,**_

_**É melhor trazer o seu amigo junto,**_

_**Melhor agitar juntos do que apenas um de cada vez.)**_-cantei em seu ouvido e ouvi um gemido da parte dela.

Ela com uma força que eu não sabia que ela tinha, trocou nossas posições, ficando por cima e fazendo a mesma coisa.

_S is for the simple need

E is for the ecstasy.

X is just to mark the spot,

Because that's the one you really want.

(Yes!)

Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,

'Coz the answer's yes, or the answers (Yes).

Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,

Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (YES)

_**(S é para a simples necessidade.**_

_**E é para a êxtase.**_

_**X é só para marcar o local,**_

_**Porque isso é o que você realmente quer.**_

_**(Sim!) Sexo é sempre a resposta, nunca uma pergunta, **_

_**Porque a resposta é sim, ou a resposta é sim **_

_**Não é só uma sugestão, se você fizer uma pergunta, **_

_**Então é sempre sim. Yeeeah! (Sim))**_-ela fez a mesma coisa comigo. Aquilo era muito excitante...

Bella em um puxão tira minha (na/: gente nessa parte eu digitei 'cabeça' em vez de 'camiseta' mas não se preocupem, porque Bella não irá arrancar cabeça de ninguém! Bom, não está em meus cronogramas, mas se alguém quiser eu posso colocar alguma coisa... foi mal interromper a narração. Vamos voltar para o #Fobeward) camiseta e logo passa suas pequenas mãos por todo meu tórax. Oh toque gostoso!

_Hummmm... alquem está bastante animado aqui, não?-pergunta ela ironicamente e sensualmente sentando bem em cima no Edconda.

_Nossa, nossa... assim você me mata!-disse e não acredito que disse uma parte de 'Ai se eu te pego' que broxante! Mas acho que nada nesse mundo me faria broxar ao ver Isabella tirando a camiseta expondo seu sutiã de renda preto. Me sentei na cama e retirei rapidamente seu sutiã me dando uma visão linda de seus seios. Não eram nem pequenos nem grandes. Cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos. Como sei? Porque a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi colocar a Mao neles. Ela tão macios.

_Hummm...-gemeu ela.

A empurrei para trás de modo que seu tronco fosse ao encontro da cama mas ainda ficava em meu colo.

Rodeio seu mamilo direito com a língua e logo assopro. Sinto ela estremecer. Logo depois caio de boca nele enquanto a outra mão massageava o outro. Só se ouvia os gemidos de Bella e a musica ao fundo. A combinação perfeita. Sinto seu corpo relaxar e levanto o rosto olhando para ela.

_Mas já?-perguntei sorrindo.

_O que posso fazer se você é muito bom no que faz?...-perguntou já um pouco recuperada do orgasmo.

A empurro pela cintura de modo que saísse do meu colo e deitasse completamente. Desço minhas mãos para sua calça e a tiro, assim como suas meias.

Por que diabos ela andava com aquelas lingeries tão sensuais?]

Paço minha mão por cima de sua intimidade e percebo que ela estava muito úmida.

_Não sou o único animado aqui, não é?-perguntei e ela riu. Acabei rindo um pouco. Retiro aquela peça sedutora e logo me deparo com sua intimidade lisinha e melada.

Enfio um dedo nela que solta um gemido muito alto.

_Oh Edward! Pare de me torturar!-implorou ela.

_Só estou vendo se está pronta pra mim.-digo voltando pra cima e dando um beijo em sua boca.

_Alguém aqui está com muita roupa, Cullen... –disse ela me deitando e vindo engatinhando em minha direção. Acho que nunca vi cena tão excitante.

Ela tem idéia de quanto sexy é ela me chamando de Cullen?!

Ela retira minha calça e minha boxer em um movimento só e a Edconda praticamente saltou para fora.

_Camisinha?-perguntou ela passando a mão por meu membro. Solto um gemido reprimido.

_Calça.-digo e ela procura nos bolsos de minha roupa. Achando uma volta vindo pra cima de em minha cintura virada pra trás de modo que eu tivesse um bela visão de seu traseiro. Não conseguia ver o que ela estava fazendo mas senti que meu pau estava sendo coberto pela camisinha.

Em um movimento rápido ela se virou pra mim começando a me beijar. O beijo era desesperando. Uma guerra que só ganharíamos prazer.

Me posiciono em sua entrada e vou entrando devagar dentro dela.

_Ahhhhhh...-gememos juntos.

_Porra, Swam! Tua é virgem?!-perguntei.

_Não, Cullen. Por quê?-perguntou Bella.

_Porque você é muito apertada!-digo começando a me movimentar.

Os movimentos eram calmos e leves porque, não quero me gabar nem nada, eu era grande.

_Pode começar a acelerar isso, por favor?-perguntou ela movimentando seu quadril junto com o meu. Solto um rosnado e começo a aumentar os meus movimentos gradativamente. Quando me dei conta estávamos em um ritmo alucinante. Isabella gemia como uma cadela no cio e eu como um cachorro.

Porra de mulher gostosa!

Seu corpo relaxou chegando ao extremo.

A virei de modo que ficasse em baixo de mim e continuei a me movimentar. Não queira gozar agora. Quando vi que ela já havia retomado a consciência mandei com a voz rouca:

_De quatro.

Ela obedeceu sem hesitar.

Passo a mão em sua entrada e vejo que ela já estava molhada de novo.

_Já?-perguntei rindo um pouco e ela me segue. Logo a penetro sem um pouco delicadeza.

_Ahhhhhh God! Porra Cullen!-gritou ela.

_O que foi, safada?-perguntei em um sussurro.

_Mete fundo vai! E com força!-pedi ela e obedeci.

Sinto seus membros interiores mastigarem meu pau e não agüentamos. Explodi em orgasmo muito violento. Senti meu corpo se fragmentar.

Com certeza a melhor foda de todos os tempo.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio até que eu me dei conta que eram mais da meia noite e eu não estava em casa.

Me levanto de cima dela e começo a me trocar depois de jogar a camisinha usada no lixo.

Ela se remexe e coloca a mão direita debaixo de seu corpo. De lá ela tira um controle remoto. Com ele desliga o som.

Rimos disso. Foi a musica que deu um toque a mais.

_Bem... Então nos vemos amanhã?-perguntei já pronto pra ir embora.

_Sim. Boa noite, Cullen.-disse ela vendo um filme na TV.

_Tchau.

_Tchau.

Depois disso fui pra casa dormir. Estava exausto.

(...)

Acordei de manhã super cansado.

Depois do café da manhã sinto alguém me puxar pelo braço.

_Bem... Ontem, à noite... Lá pras uma da manhã... Eu ouvi uns barulhos vindos da casa da Bella... E você não tava em casa... Vocês estão ficando?-perguntou Jasper.

O que vou responder agora?!


	20. Chapter 20

Toda a minha vida eu estive procurando por algo

Algo que eu possa tocar

Talvez eu tenha vivido pelo fim de semana

Talvez eu tenha vivido para isto

Toda sexta-feira em torno de meia-noite,

Todos os meus problemas parecem desaparecer

Todos de quem eu sinto falta quando estou distante,

Estão todos aqui

Eu preciso do amor

Porque o amor é verdadeiro

Eu preciso de cada fim de semana que estou com você

E de meus amigos porque eles são tão bonitos

Sim. Meus amigos são bonitos

Eles são meus amigos

Toda a minha vida eu desperdicei, desperdicei

desperdicei todo o meu dinheiro, todo o meu tempo,

Todo o tempo que estou esperando, esperando, esperando por um momento em que você será minha

A canção sobre Yeah!

Eu estou pensando, pensando, pensando todas as coisas que eu fiz de errado

Todo esse tempo Yeah!

eu fui esquecendo Você foi minha o tempo todo

Friends, Band of skulls

Acordei no dia seguinte com muiito sono. Porra que sono. O que eu fiz ontem à noite?

Vamos ver...

1º)Fui à escola. Foi um saco só pra constar.

2º)Fui pra casa do Jake treinar um pouco na Queen.

3º)Fiz os deveres.

4º)Fui pro ginásio andando com meu skate.

5º)Treinei até tarde porque eu tinha que fazer uma apresentação inteira. Incluindo um solo perfeito, cavalo, barra paralela e todas aquelas baboseiras. Sem me esquecer que agora eu tenho que voltar pro balé porque é muito importante eu saber dançar pro solo.

Me levantei e fui fazer um café da manhã tamanho família de gigante. Meu, eu não tinha jantado ontem, ok?!

Fiz bacon, pão, ovo, chocolate quente, suco de laranja e misto quente. Comi tudo, mas lembrando que eu estava com MUITA fome.

Que mais que eu fiz ontem pra me sentir quebrada?...

_PUTA QUE PARIU! EU TRANSEI COM O CULLEN!-gritei cuspindo o meu suco de laranja que eu sarça tomando.

_MEU DEUS!-digo já um pouco mais calma.

Onde que eu tava com a cabeça?!

( /: como isso é um estado critico irei intervir. Cara vocês não fizeram nada de errado! Vocês só transaram!)

( /: VOCÊ AINDA DIZ 'SÓ'?!)

( /: Claro. Vocês não são arque-inimigos com benefícios? So.. O que tem de mais, guria?)

( /: Como vou olhar para a cara dela de novo?!)

( /: Olhando. Agora preciso ir. Sabe, está chegando o Natal então tenho presentes pra comprar. Queria tanto um CD, sabe?... Fica a dica ;-) )

( /: Já está perto do Natal?!)

( /: Sim, querida. A ceia é despois amanhã...)

( /: PUTA QUE PARIU! FUDEU! PRECISO IR! KISS E FELIZ NATAL!)

( /: Ok! XOXO e feliz Natal! 3)

Pronto! Como se não bastasse estar toda fudida na minha vida social agora tem a porra do Natal! Preciso ir ir pro shopping tipo, agora!

Pulei pra fora da cozinha e fui pro quarto. Peguei uma roupa qualquer e coloquei na bolsa tudo o que eu precisava. Sim, eu estou usando uma BOLSA! O mundo vai acabar mesmo. Vix... Né que hoje os maias preverem que o mundo iria acabar?! O povo esperto.

untitled_191/set?id=66261017

Passei pela sala e logo já estava na garagem. Liguei a minha picape e parti pro único maldito shopping em Forks.

Que a tortura comece.

Meu estresse já começou no momento em que não achei vaga no estacionamento. Ou os forkianos decidiram virar ricos e comprarem três carros por pessoa ou o estacionamento é uma merda mesmo. Ou as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Legal...

Depois de trinta malditos minutos consigo achar uma vaga. Há quilômetros da porta mas achei.

Tive que andar um caralho pra chegar até o shopping. Eu sofri muito! Eu quase cai uma quatro vezes. Mas poxilda! Neve não é um bom amigo pra desgovernados como eu.

Cheguei finalmente ao quentinho. Deus é pai!

Vamos pensar em que que eu posso dar pras peoplezinhas que eu conheço. Mas primeira vou comprar um chocolate quente.

Sentei numa das mesinhas com meu copo quente e comecei a pensar. Vamos começar com os adultos. Tem o tio Billy, a tia Sue, papai, tia Esme e tio Carlisle. Pro pai do Jake vou comprar uma vara de pescar.

Vou começar por aí.

Fui pra primeira e única loja de pesca que tinha no lugar. Comprei uma vara que o vendeiros disse que era a melhor.

Para a querida Sue eu conotei um vestido amarelo lindo.

Pro papai um taco de beisebol que ele havia me comentado que queria muito comprar.

Pra Carlisle um livro de fotografias do Brasil e para Esme um de culinária.

Agora vamos pros 'não-velhos'...

Alice... Um sapato de grife.

Rosalie... Um vestido vermelho LINDO!

Leah da minha vida... Um vestido verde água para ela sair com Riley.

Pros guys da reserva duas rodinhas de skate para cada. Exceto pra Seth, Jake e Sam que eu comprei uma prancha também. Comprei o mesmo para Emmet e Jasper.

Agora... O que comprar para o Edward?... Eu posso comprar uma boneca inflavel... Acho melhor não... Esme e Carlisle pode ver e isso não seria legal. Acho que irei comprar um skate mesmo.

E pra mim? Fui em uma loja e comprei um boné e um salto. Sim... Eu comprei um salto! Alice estava me torturando e acabei aprendendo a andar de salto. Mas não estou dizendo que deixei de ser desastrada mas com salto eu fico menos do que no 'solo firme' digamos assim.

Ok, já está na hora de voltar.

Paguei o estacionamento que era caro pra caralho e fui pra casa.

Chegando lá vejo que o carro do papai estava parado na garagem. Ele veio!

Abro a porta correndo, deixo as sacolas no sofá e vou para cozinha, onde eu estava ouvindo um barulho.

_Pai?!-gritei e ele respondeu:

_Filha!

Ele estava tentando de alguma forma fazer o almoço.

_Que saudade! Veio passar o natal comigo?

_Claro! E já arrumei tudo! A arvore já está quase pronta e vamos passar a ceia com os meninos de La Push e com Carlisle!-disse voltando para o fogão.

_Pai, sai daí. Deixa que eu faço a comida.-digo empurrando ele do fogão.- Mas vamos ficar na casa de quem?

_Na verdade, como os meninos comemoram mais o almoço da véspera de natal pra depois ir para fogueira contar suas historias da tribo, decidi que iremos almoçar com eles e depois irmos jantara com os Cullen's. tudo bem pra você?

_Claro. Será perfeito! Como foi a viagem?-perguntei e isso foi o começo de uma longa e divertida conversa.

(...)

Acordei eram umas nove da manhã. Olhei o relógio e vi que era dia 24 de dezembro. É natal... Que legal... Não que eu não goste de natal. Só acho uma data completamente indiferente. Tudo bem que ganhamos presentes e tudo aquilo, mas acho que é mais um jogo de markinting pra vender e vender coisas. Mas cada um com suas crenças e sem falar que eu ganho presente então não tenho o que reclamar.

Levantei-me e arrumei meu quarto. Odeio deixar a cama desorganizada.

Desde daquele dia eu não havia falado com Edward. Bom, ele nem veio me procurar, porque eu devia fazer o mesmo?

Tomei meu café calmamente e me arrumei.

untitled_195/set?id=66526610

Meu pai já estava pronto e me esperando na sala.

_Vamos?-perguntou ele.

_Só vou pegar os presentes.-digo e vou até o armário. Peguei os presentes dos meninos e fomos.

Chegando perto da casa logo começo a ouvir as musicas natalinas. Que merda! Eu ODEIO musicas natalinas nas épocas de natal! Se eu ouvir elas em outra época seria tudo bem, mas na época de natal eu n ao suporto.

Mas pense bem, se eu fosse uma cantora e lançasse um ]CD de natal fora da época de natal eu iria faturar muito! Por que diabos as pessoas não fazem isso?

Mas voltando...

Chegando lá recebi vários abraços e 'Feliz Natal' de todos.

Almoçamos e logo chegou a hora de dar os presentes.

De Jake ganhei uma peça pra moto.

De Seth, adesivos pra skate.

Dos meninos ganhei ferramentas para consertar e arrumar os meus sktes e algumas pranchas.

De Emily ganhei uma prancha de surf.

Tio Billy me deu a parafina.

Leah me deu um colan de ginástica para eu competir mês que vem.

Meu pai de deu um anel lindo.

Tia Sue me deu um porta-retrato com uma foto com todos nós juntos.

Distribui os presentes e todos amaram.

Acabando os presentes voltamos para casa. Arrumei tudo no lugar e ficou eu e meu pai vendo investigação Discovery. Acabou que eu fiquei viciada nesse budego de investigação. É muito foda, mano!

Quando eram oito e vinte fomos para casa dos Cullens.

Tocamos a campainha e Esme logo atendeu.

_Olá, queridos! Como estão?

_Bem, Esme. E vocês?-perguntou meu pai.

_Melhor impossível. Vamos entrando já estávamos indo jantar.-disse dando espaço para passarmos.

Logo que entrei na sala fui agarrada por Emmet que começou a me rodopiar no ar.

_Bellita! Como você está linda! Feliz natal! Conseguimos sobreviver ao fim do mundo! Nós é foda! Mas, cara, eu fiquei com tanto medo! Aí começou a nevar e eu pensei 'Pronto! Agora fudeu legal!'. Dude (n.a/: cara em inglês), eu pensei que eu nem iria ver casamento Robsten! Eu entrei em pânico!-disse ele de uma vez só e cada vez que ele falava mais me apertava.

_Se não me soltar não vai ver mesmo...-digo com o resto de ar que me restava e ele me soltou na hora.

_Foi mal... Peace, Love and Robsten is unbroken.-disse ele. Aff...

_Tudo bem.-digo balançando a cabeça.-Oi Rosalie!-digo abraçando a loira.

untitled_198/set?id=66586886

_Hey, Bella! Tudo bem?

_Tirando o fato de eu quase morrer agora pouco por causa de seu namorado, tudo.-digo e ela riu.

_Pode deixar que eu irei controlá-lo melhor.

_Licinha!-digo abraçando a baixinha.

untitled_199/set?id=66587945

_Isinha! Que saudades! Feliz natal.

_Igualmente! Texano! Feliz Hanucá.-digo.

_Mas eu não sou judeu...-diz ele franzindo o cenho.

_E só por isso não posso te desejar um feliz Hanucá?! Então morre demônio santanás hehehe!-digo rodando em volta dele fazendo movimentos com as mãos.

_Você tomou seus remédios hoje?-perguntou ele.

_Talvez...-respondi e ele riu.

_Hey, branquela.-disse o Cullen.

_Hey, descabelado! Feliz natal!-digo lhe dando um abraço.

_Igualmente.-disse retribuindo o abraço.

Fomos para mesa da ceia e estava com comida para um frota militar inteira e ainda soprava!

Começamos a conversar sobre coisas aleatórias até que Alice me disse:

_Bella, vai ter uma competição de ginástica em Miami no dia 23 de janeiro. Você pode ir pra ver a gente?!

Me engasguei com a comida e logo bebi um pouco do suco para descer a comida. Olhei de canto pro meu pai e ele retribuiu o olhar.

_Na verdade, eu havia combinado uma viagem com os meninos de La Push nesse dia. Não vai dar...-inventei uma desculpa qualquer e meu pai relaxou. Sim, ele sabia meu 'segredo'.

_Tem certeza mesmo?-perguntou Rosalie.

_Tenho. Iremos sair dia 21 e só voltaremos no dia primeiro, lamento.-digo voltando a comer.

Tirando isso a janta foi normal.

_Hora dos presentes!-gritou Alice logo depois de comermos a sobremesa.

Saímos da mesa e nos sentamos em frente da lareira que tinha a arvore de natal logo ao lado.

_Vamos fazer um jogo! Você pega um presente que você vai dar pra pessoa e vai falando varias coisas sobre ela até adivinharmos! Primeiro eu!-gritou Emm. Ele pegou um embrulho vermelho e pequeno e começou a falar:

_Ela é loira...

_Rosie.-digo e ele faz cara de coitado.

_Mas já?!

_Emmet, querido, ela é a única loira da sala...-digo. E ele abre o presente dela. Dentro havia uma caixa vermelha de veludo. Ele a abriu e se ajoelhou há sua frente. Não! Ele não vai fazer isso!

_Rosalie... não sou bom com palavras mas vamos lá... você é tudo pra mim e sem você não sou nada. Quero você para todo infinito ao meu lado. Então, se casa comigo?-pediu e fez carinha de cachorrinho.

A esse ponto toas as garotas estavam aos prantos.

_Sim!-gritou ela se jogando aos seus braços. Ele colocou o anel em seu dedo e a rodopiou pela sala. Todos nós aplaudimos.

Voltamos para a entrega de presentes e era a minha vez.

Peguei o presente de meu pai e comecei a dizer:

_Bem... Ele é tudo pra mim. Meu porto seguro, meu apoio e não sei o que faria sem ele na minha vida. Serei eternamente grato a ele de todas as formas.

_Charlie!-todos disseram e meu pai logo abriu o presente e amou.

_Ele salva vidas todos os dias e é muito gente boa!

_Carlisle!

_Eu a considero a minha mãe!

_Esme!-entrego para ela que começou a chorar.

_Também a considero uma filha, Bella.-sussurrou ela em meu ouvido enquanto nos abraçávamos.

_Ey! Quem cochicha o cu espicha.-disse quem? Obvio quer foi o Emmet. Aff..

_Bem, esse cara tem um skate muito fodastico e foi o primeiro cara que eu reencontrei da família Cullen.-digo e todos dizem:

_Jasper!

_Ela é uma fadinha muito fofa e que eu amo demais!

_Alice!

_Ela acabou de ficar noiva.

_Rosalie!

_Ele só fala merda, é uma criança, mas isso no diminui o meu amor por ele.

_Emmet!

_Bem... No começo não fui com a cara dele e ainda não vou muito, mas estamos nos acertando gradualmente!

_Edward!

Ganhei vários presentes lindos e quando acabou voltamos para casa. Eu estava acabada.

Deitei na cama e voltei para a terra dos sonhos.

Iria falar com Edward amanhã e a sós. Tínhamos muito o que conversar...


	21. Chapter 21

_Mãe! Qual colãn você acha que eu deva usar na competição no sábado?!-ouvi Alice gritando de seu quarto.

Tudo começava assim... Primeiro a perguta aparentemente inocente, depois vem o "Eu não sei... Quais você tem?" Da minha mãe. Por ultimo algumas centenas são retiradas da conta de Carlisle, não antes da crise de existência das minhas irmãs de: "Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa para usar nessa competição!".

Mimadas elas, não?

Em poucos minutos elas já estavam se arrumando para ir ao shopping. Parecem ratos de shopping! Onde já se viu?! Ainda bem que a minha garota não suporta os suporta!

Olha! Uma mosca na janela! O bicho burro! Isso é um vidro! Você não vai passar meu querido... Oh bagulho idiota! Odeio mosca! Ficam por ai voando de lugar em lugar, parecendo inofensivas mas na verdade transmitem muitas doenças! Viu como eu sou inteligente?! Mereço um Grammy! Ou um Oscar! Sou fod... Perai. Acho que pensei errado... Grammy é tipo entregue pra os atores e atoras... Ou pros cantores e cantrizes? Perai... Vix... Deixa pra lá! Muito complicado pra minha cabeça.

Mas voltando pro assunto da Bells. Ela veio passar o Natal conosco e no ano novo nós fomos para La Push ver os fogos. Tirando o fato que choveu, tipo, pra caralho, foi legal.

Ela tá meio, tipo, estranha! Mas acho que, tipo, é só comigo. O que será que eu, tipo, fiz?... Tipo, será que eu fiz alguma coisa grave?... O mania do capiroto de falar "tipo". Maldita seja Leah!

Mas voltando...

Espero que não... Não quero ficar de mal com a minha garota...

Oh Oh! Que isso?! Ela não é sua garota, Edward! Ela é só uma garota! Nada de sua! Ela não tem um rotulo falando: "Propriedade de Edward Cullen. Não se aproxime ou toque se não quiser perder as bolas." .

Até que seria legal...

Para com isso, porra! ELA NÃO É SUA E PONTO!

Fui tirados de meus pensamentos com Emmet gritando:

_Edinho! A Bella ta aqui e disse que quer falar contigo!

_Manda ela entrar aqui no meu quarto!-grito de volta.

_Ok!-disse ele e logo ouço passos nas escadas. Subiu um andar e logo depois o outro. Meu quarto era o único que ficava no terceiro andar, junto ao sótão.

Pego o controle remoto do rádio e troco de musica. Estava ouvindo o CD do Green Day. Eles são fodas.

_Oi, Cullen.-disse Bella entrando no quarto e logo depois fechando a porta.

_Oi, Swam.-a cumprimento. Ela chegou mais perto e a peguei pela cintura a trouxendo pra mim. Coloquei a mão direita em sua nuca e trouxe seu rosto ao meu. Logo nossos lábios estavam conectados. Estava com fome dela. Só havíamos transado uma vez mas parecia que eu estava na seca há tempos porque estava ficando cada vez mais louco de vontade de fodê-la naquele momento. Quando sua língua entrou na minha boca soltamos um gemido juntos. Que saudades dessa boca. Elas dançavam numa dança sensual que deveria ser proibida. Afastei nossos lábios para atacar seu pescoço, mas ela se afastou de mim. Sem entender sentei na cama...

_Bem... Eu queria saber como vai ser as coisas a partir de agora...-disse ela um pouco envergonhada logo depois de sentar-se em minha cama ao meu lado.

_Como assim?-perguntei sem entender nada.

_Tipo, o que somos exatamente?

_Eu já disse. Arque-inimigos com benefícios.

_Quais benefícios exatamente?

_Beijo e... Sexo, eu acho.-digo dando de ombros.

_Mas nada em publico, né?-perguntou.

_Por que não?

_Porque as pessoas iriam perguntar se somos namorados e comentar.

_E desde de quando você se importa com o que as pessoas pensam ou comentam?-perguntei um pouco ofendido. Será que ela não gostaria de ser minha namorada?

_Desde de nunca. Só que isso chegaria aos ouvidos de meu pai e imagina quando ele chegasse para me perguntar o que somos. O que eu diria? "Ah, pai! Nós somos arque-inimigos com benéficos, sabe? Tipo, nós transamos as vezes! Você não sabia?!" Porra! Eu não posso falar isso pra ele!-disse ela rapidamente de uma vez só.

_Então fala que estamos namorando!-digo e não acredito que eu disse isso. Saiu antes de eu pensasse.

_Não vou mentir pro meu pai, Cullen.

_Então eu não sei, Swam!-digo irritado dela não concordar com nada o que eu digo.

_Arg! Você é um imprestável mesmo, Cullen!-disse ela se levantado da cama também irritada.

_Ei, ei! Não fui eu que vim aqui querer falar comigo!-digo também me levantado.

_Eu queria tirar uma duvida! Mas você, pelo jeito, não qué me ajudar mesmo!

_Querer eu quero! Mas você é cabeça dura e não concorda com nada!

_Você que não me dá opções realistas!-contra atacou ela.

_Então que tal: não somos nada um do outro!-digo e logo me arrependo. Não queria que ela aceitasse minha proposta...

Ela ponderou por alguns momentos e quando iria falar Jasper apareceu.

_Hey, gente. Nós vamos para praia. Bella, você qué ir conosco?-perguntou ele. Parece que ele não percebeu o clima pesado.

_Não posso. Tenho que treinar.-disse ela pegando sua bolsa do chão.

_Treinar para que?-perguntei curioso. Será que haveria alguma competição de skate que eu não sabia?

_Eh... Não tenho que te dar satisfação de nada, Cullen.-disse ela indo em direção à porta.-Foi mal, Texano, mas deixa pra próxima. Tchau.-falou e logo saiu de minha casa.

_O que deu nela?-perguntou ele para mim.

_Sei lá.-minto. Não tinha como dizer o que tinha dado nela.

_Então tá. Quando você quiser falar a verdade pode me falar, tá?-disse ele.-Mas voltando à praia. Arruma-se que vamos antes que comece a chover. Encontraremos as meninas lá.

_Ok.-digo ido colocar a roupa de banho.

Depois de pronto desço e vejo Emmet e Jasper jogando GTA. Preciso dizer que Emm xingava todo mundo? Acho que não.

_Hey, seus boiolas! Vamos ou não?!-perguntei a eles.

_Vou te mostrar o boiola aqui!-disse Emmet quase vindo pra cima de mim.

_Que isso, mano! Tava brincando! Aff...-digo na defensiva.

_É bom mesmo!

_Vamos?-perguntou Carlisle. Ele tinha tirado o dia de folga pra passar com a gente.

_Só se for agora!-disse Jasper, provavelmente tentando evitar uma briga na família.

_Então vamos!-disse meu pai e logo nós colocamos as coisas de praia no jipe do Emmet. ?

_Como estão as coisas, meninos?-perguntou Carlisle quando estávamos saindo da floresta.

_Ta tudo na boa.-disse Jasper, como sempre, prático.

_Papai! Você não vai acreditar! Tirei um C na prova de biologia! E sem colar do nerd que fica na frente!-disse quem? Se você pensou Emm acertou.

_Parabéns, Emmet! E você, Edward?-perguntou ele ao perceber que eu não havia dito nada.

_Indo.-foi o que eu disse. Meu pai sabe muito bem que quando eu digo "indo" é "indo" de "indo muito mal, preciso de conselhos mas não posso falar na frente dos meus irmãos, quando eles se distrairem nós conversamos!"

_Ok, então -somente disse isso e ligou o som na 84.7 onde estava tocando uma música qualquer que eu não dei atenção, já que estava perdido en meus pensamentos.

Em vinte minutos chegamos na praia. Esticamos umas toalhas no chão e logo Jasper e Emmet foram jogar futebol mais afastado de mim e de meu pai.

_Então, o que houve?-perguntou ele sem rodeios.

_Eu conheci uma garota. E meio que de cara não gostamos um do outro, mas sempre rolou tipo, uma atração imensa entre nós. Um dia acabou que nos beijamos. E eu gostei muito mesmo. Ai mais tarde eu resolvi que não queria ficar sem aquele beijo e criei uma coisa ridícula de "Arque-inimigos com benefícios".-digo fazem aspas e rindo um pouco. Meu pai somente deu um sorriso de lado-Em pouco tempo acabou que eu tive um surto de preocupação e ciúmes. Consegui transar com ela na mesma noite.-digo rindo do meu resumo meio ridículo.-Na manhã seguinte, Jasper veio me perguntar se eu tinha alguma coisa com a Swam e eu neguei falando que éramos inimigos mortais e que não conseguíamos ficar em um lugar fechado ou aberto sem brigar e muitas vezes quase causar uma terceira guerra mundial, então era impossível rolar algo. Por fim, ele aceitou minhas desculpas idiotas. Mas aquilo ficou martelando na minha cabeça. Será que eu tava fazendo a coisa certa? Mentindo pro meu próprio irmão por causa de uma garota? Mas deixei de lado. Time que se está vencendo não se mexe. Mas aí ela veio me perguntar até onde iam esses "benefícios" e se envolvia alguma coisa pública. Aí formou a confusão. Eu disse que seria beijo e sexo e desde de quando ela ligava pra que os outros comentavam. Ela se irritou e eu te irritei e acabei falando se ela não queria acabar com isso naquele momento mas ela teve que ir embora e não me respondeu.-digo em um fôlego só.

_Olha, filho, eu não sei o que se passa nesse seu coração, mas o que você está sentindo pela Isa, em minha opinião, é amor -disse ele e franzi o cenho.

_Mas eu não posso estar amando ela. Não temos nada em comum...

_Nada? Vocês dois amam skate, gostam de fazer as pessoas rirem, o gosto musical, as comidas...

_Ok... Temos algumas coisas em comum.

_E por que você não pede ela em namoro?

_Se fosse simples assim já havia feito. Mas não sei se seria a coisa certa. E tem outra, quando passo o tempo com ela parece que esconde alguma coisa de mim. Não sei explicar... Parece que ela não totalmente ela mesma.

_Talvez ela não esteja pronta pra te contar algumas coisas ou não se sente confiante o suficiente!-disse ele.

_Talvez.-digo olhando para o mar que batia revoltado nas pedras.

_Mas isso só o tempo dirá. Lhe resta ter paciência.-disse dando de ombros e comecei a pensar na nossa conversa. Me levantei para me juntar aos meus irmãos no futebol quando me lembrei de uma coisa:"Olha, filho, eu não sei o que se passa nesse seu coração, mas o que você está sentindo pela Isa, em minha opinião, é amor."

_Oh, pai, como você sabia que eu estava falando da Bella?-perguntei curioso.

_Filho, eu sou seu pai, sei de muitas coisas que nem mesmo o papa sabe...-disse ele misterioso e fiquei até com um pouco de medo -E também você acabou falando o nome dela no meio do seu discurso.-falou dando de ombros. Agora tava explicado melhor.

Fui até meus irmãos me divertir um pouco. Minha vida as vezes parece pior do que novela mexicana, véio!

(...)

Finalmente chegou o sábado esperado pelas minhas irmãs. Elas estavam no mínimo, pilhadas. Rosalie parecia a Alice e Alice eu nem sei mais o que parecia!

Ia ser em Miami a competição. Teria muito sol, praia e bundas! Por que vocês acham que eu acompanho minhas irmãs para essas competições? Vocês realmente acham que eu iria perder aquele desfile de bundas lindas naqueles colãns?

Não havia falado mais com a Swam. Acho que tudo havia acabado entre nós :| não sei o que sentir direito.

Fiz minhas malas na sexta e no sábado de manhã estavamos saindo de casa. As meninas iriam no carro do meu pai junto com Dona Esme enquanto os meninos iriam pegar um táxi até o aeroporto.

Entramos no táxi e partimos para o aeroporto.

No meio da viagem (sim, viagem porque como Forks é menor do que uma ervilha não tem aeroporto fazendo os moradores dela, como eu, terem que ir até Port Angeles pra viajar de avião) começou a tocar Baby. Sim! Aquela músiquinha da lésbica da Biba. (n.a/: foi mal as fãs do Justin Bieber, nada contras as músicas dele mas tenho alguns problemas pessoais com ele e com as fans igual os problemas que eu tenho com o 1D. Na MINHA OPINIÃO, foda-se a de vocês e nem vêm me xingar por MP ou nos comentários, eles são um bando de gays cantando músicas de heteros. Não acho isso certo) Se vocês não sabem, vão passar a saber que o Emmet, o grandão de quase 90 quilos ama essa música assim como outras dela.

_Oh, meu chapa! Agora a coisa ficou boa! Oh seu taxista! Aumenta o volume!-disse ele no banco de trás. Jasper estava com ele e eu na frente.

O motorista olhou assustado para mim mas fez o que ele pediu.

_Assim não, meu véio!-reclamou ele-Assim!-disse jogando o tronco para parte da frente do carro e aumentando absurdamente o som. E para piorar ele começou a cantar: Baby! Baby! Baby! OH!

A cara do taxista foi impagável. Ele tava assustado, abismado, impressionado... Admito que ficaria também se fosse a primeira vez que houvisse o meu irmão cantar as músicas da Biba mas já me acostumei.

A viagem inteira foi Emmet dando um de viadinho cantando músiquinhas de uma lesbicazinha escrotamente. Isso é trágico!

Finalmente chegamos no aeroporto e tanto eu como o motorista pareciamos agradecidos por ter acabado.

Tiramos as malas e as colocamos nos carrinhos.

_Quanto ficou, senhor?-perguntei ao taxista.

_Vinte e cinco dólares.-disse ele. Peguei a carteira no bolso de trás e a abri. Só haviam dez dólares. Vix mano! To pobre.

_Espera um pouco que eu vou pegar o resto.-digo e vou em direção dos meus irmãos, mas o senhor pega o meu braço e disse:

_Não precisa não, meu jovem! Tá certo o dinheiro!-disse ele já entrando no táxi.

_Mas...

_Qualquer coisa pra ficar longe daquilo!-disse ele apontando para o Emmet, que estava dançando e cantando "Boyfriend" da Biba. Aquilo era traumático.

Quando fui perceber o senhor já havia dado no pé.

_Vamos?-perguntou Jazz.

_Vamos. Encontramos eles na fila para despachar as malas.-digo e assim fizemos. Despachamos logo as malas e em vinte minutos estávamos na banca que havia no aeroporto pra comprar alguma coisa pra ficar vendo no avião.

Olhei as áreas que haviam ali e descidi ir pras revistas. Lá haviam revistas de moda, que Alice fez questão de pegar; de fofoca, que Rosalie comprou; de skates, que Jasper tirou o dinheiro da carteira pra comprar; e mulher pelada, que obviamente, Emmet comprou para logo depois ser patido por sua namorada.

Fiquei em dúvida em qual comprar, não sei porque mas nesse ano eu estava com muita curiosidade em saber quem era essa tal de Kristen Stevens (n.a/: tive que alterar o nome dela por causa das novas regras o Nyah, se não me engano, havia colocado o nome "Kristen Stewart") da competição. Comprei uma revista que falava só da competição. Era a revista Gymbook, muito prestigiada pelo o que eu sabia. Muitas ginastas já deram entrevistas para ela, inclusive minhas irmãs.

_Chamando passageiros do voo 3410 à destino Miami. Primeira chamada no portão 7.-disse aquela voz nos autofalantes. Não sei porque acham ela sensual! Nunca sei se é a voz de um homem ou de uma mulher, mas tudo bem! Peguei minha revista e fui pro portão 7 com minha família.

Entramos no avião e sentamos. Meus pais estavam nas cadeiras da frente e ao lado minhas irmãs que disseram que não queriam seus parceiros com elas que eles as extressavam demais. Atrás delas estava eu e Emmet. Ao nosso lado junto com uma mulher que aparentava ter uns trinta a quarenta anos.

Coloquei os fones de ouvido logo que o avião avisou que iria decolar. Do nada começo a ouvir berros vindo do meu lado:

_NÓS VAMOS MORRER! VAMOS MORRER PORRA! TODOS NÓS VAMOS PRO INFERNO! O AVIÃO VAI CAIR! NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOU MORRER VIRGEM! TRANSA COMIGO?!-a mulher no nosso lado gritava como uma desguelada. A ultima parte foi pro Jasper. Eu não sabia que ria da cara do meu irmão ou chorava pela mulher que ainda era virgem.

_Not my boyfriend, bitch!(n.a/: *tradução:"Não meu namorado, vadia!"  
Queria fazer relação a frase do último filme do Harry Potter quando a Bellatrix morre. A frase real seria: "Not my daughter, bitch!" *tradução: "Não minha filha, vadia!" P.s: não sei se escrevi o nome dela certo)

Em dois piscares de olhos, Alice estava esgoelando a mulher ao nosso lado.

OMFG! Fui correndo até elas pra afastar minha irmã da mulher. Não quero ter que viajar até Miami com o cheiro de um defunto ao meu lado! Deus me livre!

Alice se debateu muito quando eu a agarrei pela cintura e tentei puxá-la para longe.

_Me solta, Edward! Me deixe acabar com a cara dessa vadia!-gritou ela com toda a força. Todos no avião chegaram pra ver o barraco de minha irmã.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ME SOLTA, SUA LOUCA!-gritou a mulher.

Ah eu não mereço isso!

Só quando Emmet chegou conseguimos tirar Alice de cima da guria. A coitada ficou vermelha de tantos tapas que minha irmã deu nela e arranhões na cara.

Tudo se organizou novamente mas a mulher se recusava a sentar-se perto da "louca varrida" segundo ela. Deve ser referente a Ali.

A Kathy, a mulher virgem de quarenta anos foi para o fundo do avião, mas pensam que minha irmã pediu desculpas?! Que nada! Nem olhou pra cara dela. Só por precaução foi sentar ao lado do namorado.

Estávamos decolando por uns vinte minutos quando Emm me cutucou e disse:

_Foi engraçado a mulher gritando quando decolamos, né? Tipo:Vamos morrer! Ahhh! Socorro! Hahaha

_Senhores passageiros, iremos entrar em uma área de turbulência a partir de agora. Por favor coloquem o cintos e evitem andar nos corredores. Aparelhos celulares estão proibidos nesse momento.-disse a aeromoça pelo autofalantes. Depois de algum tempo o avião começou a balançar um pouco. Coloqueo meus fonos novamente pensando que agora teria um pouco de paz, já que a virgem estava no final do avião.

_VAMOS MORRER! SOCORRO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOU MUITO NOVO E MUITO LINDO E GOSTOSO E FABULOSO E INTEL... Não sou inteligente, mas voltando... E FODÁSTICO PARA MORRER!-gritou muito alto Emmet ao meu lado. No começo achei que era sacanagem mas vi que era sério quando ele começou a ficar muito vermelho. Mais outro?!

Me virei pra ele lhe dei um tapa no rosto.

_VIRA HOMEM, PORTA!-gritei o chacoalhando pelos ombros.

_IHHHHHHHHHHH!-fez ele um barulho escroto. Meu Deus!

_Rosalie! Controle seu namorado!-digo já cansado de resolver os problemas que meus irmãos fazem.

_Vem pra cá, Emm. Deixa o Edward descansar.-disse minha irmã loira. Ele foi até ela como uma criança atrás da mãe.

Eu mereço...

Aproveitei que todos estavam destraídos e fui ler minha revista.

Abri na primeira página e vi o sumário. Achei o nome da Kirsten e procurei a página.

O nome da reportagem era: "A misteriosa ginasta". Logo em baixo havia uma foto grande com ela com os braços pra cima se preparando pro cavalo. No subtítulo: "Quem é ela? Porque se esconde e onde."

O texto era mais ou menos assim:

"Como todos nós sabemos, Kristen Stevens,17 anos, é uma das melhores ginastas do país, sem dúvidas. Mas isso é tudo o que sabemos sobre essa fantástica atleta. Nunca se sabe quando ela irá aparecer ou se irá. Muito menos o que ela irá fazer. Não tendo treinador ou patrocinadores, não por falta de opção, ninguém sabe o que se passa em sua cabeça..."

Aí começava aquela baboseira de quantos prêmios ela já ganhou, e foram muitos, algumas coisa que aconteceu nas competição e coisas do gênero. Depois finalizava assim: "Agora só nos resta esperar pra saber se a rainha irá fazer alguma aparição aos seus humildes súditos."

Nossa, ela é bem poderosa!

Foi com esse pensamento na cabeça que eu dormi.

_Acorda, cabeçudo... Acorda...-ouço uma voz ao longe.-Eu mereço! ACORDA, EDUARDO!-gritou a voz. Acordei na hora.

_Porra, meu! Vai dar o cu pro capeta e me deixa em paz!-digo de volta.

_Haha. Muito engraçado, Eduardo. Chegamos em Miami!

_Não me chama de Eduardo, Jasper. Meu nome é Edward.

_E se eu não quiser?-perguntou.

_Te chamo de Josenildo.-digo me levantando da poltrona completamente desconfortável do avião. Ele só virou as costas e saiu andando.

Peguei tudo do meu lugar e me preparei para sair. Entrei naquela fila do caralho que levava pra fora do avião quando senti uma apertada na minha bunda. Dei um pulo muito sobressaltado.

_Oh, minha senhora! Controle seu problema de mão boba!-digo a idosa que estava atrás de mim e que fora provavelmente a pessoa que passou a mão em mim.

_Desculpa, mas não falo inglês.-disse ela com um forte sotaque do sul. Essas velhinhas, cada vez mais asanhadas...

Saí do avião e fui logo pegar as malas. Depois disso fomos pro hotel. Preciso dizer que tudo era lindo e quente, nos dois sentidos?

Fizemos chequim e subimos pros quartos. Eram três: um pras minhas irmãs, outro pros meus pais e outro pra nós, que obviamente seria o mais divertido, e o mais bagunçado, mas detalhe!

_Hey, meus irmãos! Que tal nós irmos pra piscina dar alguns mergulhos?-perguntei.

_E ficar vendo lindas bundas desfilando em nossas frentes?-perguntou Emmet com uma cara de ofendido.-To dentro!-disse no final.

_Você não presta!-digo e ele riu pra depois dizer:

_Sou comprometido mas não virei cego!

Nos trocamos e logo descemos para dar alguns mergulhos.

Ao chegar tiramos as camisetas e deitamos nas espreguiçadeiras depois de pedir uma vitamina.

Tinha de tudo lá: gordas, supermagras, cheias, gostosas, velhinhas, novinhas, crianças, grávidas e a lista aumentada. Mas um grupo me chamou a atenção. Estavam em 6 pessoas. Três mulheres e três homens. Todos eles usavam óculos escuros e boné, eram muito fortes, altos e morenos. Tinha duas meninas muito parecidas:corpo lindo, morenas, cabelos escuros e usando óculos escuros. Possivelmente parentes. A terceira era muito diferente. Tinha o cabelo muito escuro e longo, pele clara e uma bunda linda. Não consegui ver o resto pois ela estava de costas, mas ela me lembrava a alguém...

Acho que a Jennifer Lopes... Ou a Avril Lavigne... Já sei! Angelina Jolie! Sou um gênio, podem falar!

Depois de um tempo minhas irmt desceram pra nos chamar, já que era quase meio dia e tínhamos que ir para a competição.

_Vamos seus bando de inúteis! Temos que ao almoçar e ainda por cima nos arrumar!-disse Rosalie.

Maltrata ela, hem?

Passamos pela piscina e fomos pro saguão.

_Gente! Vocês não sabem que eu acabei de ver!-disse Alice do nada.

_Quem?!-gritou Emmet fazendo muitas pessoas olharem para nós.

_Kristen Stevens!-falou ela e em um segundo meu irmão estava pulando com ela de felicidade. Jesus...

_Ahhhhhhhh!-gritou eles juntos.

_Depois fala que não é viado...-digo baixinho.

_Então quer dizer que ela vai se apresentar hoje?!-perguntou Rose.

_Provavelmente.-respondeu Jasper.

_Então não vamos vencer... Mas segundo e terceiro lugar são bons também .-comentou Ali.

Subimos e pedimos o almoço. Acabamos e meus irmãos ficaram jogando video game. Eu fiquei na cama bolando um plano pra conversar com a Kristen.

Eu tinha que falar com ela!

Mas no final não consegui pensar em nada.

_Vamos! Suas irmãs estão prontas.-chamou meu pai. Coloquei o tênis, peguei a carteira e meu celular e fomos embora.

_O que porra vocês estão tomando?!-perguntei ao sentar no carrp e sentir um cheiro horrível vindo dos copos das minhas irmãs.

_Vitamina.-disse as duas.

_De bosta?!-agora eu estava tapando o nariz por causa da vitamina de bosta. Já estavav ficando com dor de cabeça.

_Seu idiota! É de gengibre, menta, hortelã, cara pura, agrião, pimenta e morango!-disse Alie.

_Ata! Agora melhorou muito sabe!-digo sarcasticamente. Ela fez cara de brava mas nem liguei.

Em vinte minutos chegamos ao ginásio onde iria ser a competição. Estava lotado mas como somos fodas, e minhas irmãs iriam competir, iríamos estacionar em um local só para os ginastas.

_Boa sorte, manas! Amo vocês, viu?!-digo dando um abraço forte nelas.

_Valeu, Edward!-disse as duas.

Todos deram boa sorte elas entraram em outra entrada, já que se encontrariam com Renné, a treinadora.

Entramos e sentamos nos nossos lugares. Fiquei olhando para o ginásio onde várias pessoas estavam se aquecendo. Haviam aquelas que eram muito boas e outras que não. Não é porque minhas irmãs são minhas irmãs, mas ali elas eram as melhores. Renné era uma puta treinadora.

Em um momento todo o barulho do lugar morreu e ela entrou. Foi só um segundo, mas foi o segundo.

Ela usava uma calça e um moletom. Uma mochila nas costas e como eu estava bem perto pude perceber que mascava um chiclete.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EU TE AMO, KRISTEN!-gritou um piá ao meu lado. Ele usava uma camisa com a cara dela um cartaz escrito: ''TU É FODA! TE AMO, KRIS!'' E um arco com o nome dela.

Jesus...

_Nossa! Ela parece... Um anjo...-comentou Emm e não disse nada, mas concordei no pensamento.

Pegou uma cadeira e uma mesinha, colocou em um cantinho e deixou suas coisas. Olhou o celular e digitou ao, depois tirou o moletom e calça. Alongou os braços, pernas, pescoço e foi ao lugar onde fazia-se o solo e deu algumas acrobacias. Só no alongamento pude ver. Ela era ótima.

Em cinco minutos a competição começou. O cavalo seria o primeiro desafio. Depois de algumas se apresentarem foi a vez de Alice. Fez uma pirueta dupla e se desequilibrou ao chegar ao chão, iriam descontar alguns pontos dela. Nada demais. Normal. Logo depois foi Rosalie. Ela fez uma cambalhota e uma pirueta. Chegou perfeitamente. Com certeza foi a melhor até agora.

_Senhorita Kristen Stevens. Número 1834.-chamou uma das juradas. Ela estava sentada na cadeira olhando pro nada. Levantou-se e foi ao cavalo. Um pouco atrás ficava uma bacia cheia de um pó pra não escorregar ao colocar as mãos no cavalo.

Então ela foi até o ponto de partida para começar a correr. E então, correu. Deu um mortal triplo. E uma meia pirueta. Caralho!

Só uma palavra: Uau! Ela é muito boa mesmo! Realmente uma rainha!

A competição seguiu assim. Minhas irmar indo muito bem mas Stevens indo melhor.

_ Senhorita Kristen Stevens. Número 1834.

Agora era a trave. Vamos ver como ela vai ser sair.

Kristen levantou os braços avisando que iria começar. Subiu na trave e esperamod ela se apresentar. Hahahahahaha não acredito no que estou vendo! Ela está dançando isso?! Virou minha ídola! Já sei qual será a manchete do jornal de amanhã: Ginasta dança Gangnam Style na prova da barra.

Ela dançou a maior parte de sua apresentação mas depois deu seu show. não sei como os juízes irão julgar isso.

Em algumas horas a competição acabou.

O placar ficou assim:

No cavalo: Kristen, Rosie e mais uma mina.

Nas barras paralelas: Kristen, Alice, Jane Volturi.

Na trave: Uma mina, Jane e Kris.

No solo: Kristen, Alice, Rosalie.

No final, Kristen ganhou em primeiro lugar, Rosalie em segundo e Alice em terceiro.

Quando recebeu o prêmio e o dinheiro, Stevens sumiu.

_Vamos ver um filme!-disse Alice já colocando o filme que ela queria no DVD.

Depois do sábado de competição voltamos no domingo, Alice chamou Bella pra ficar em casa. Não consegui falar com ela sobre aquilo.

Depois de um tempo a campainha toca. Minha mãe atende.

_Professora Renné! Que surpresa! O que a trás aqui?-perguntou Esme polidamente.

_Olá, Esme. Eu vim para falar com a minha filha.-disse ela e acho que todos ficaram surpresos com a informação.

_O-oi?-falou minha mãe abalada.

Bella levantou-se do sofá e foi até a porta.

_O que você qué, Renné?-perguntou ela.

De onde elas se conhecem, mesmo?!

_Isabella. Não é com você que eu quero falar.

_Por onde eu sei, sou sua única filha.

Agora é minha vez de dizer:

_Oi?!

_Você deixou de ser minha filha no minuto em que saiu de casa.

_Mas você disse que queria falar com sua filha...

_Não com você. Minha outra filha.-afirmou ela e todos ficamos imóveis. Como assim outra filha?!


	22. Chapter 22

Eu vou pegar os pedaços

E construir uma casa de lego

Se as coisas derem errado nós podemos derrubar

As minhas três palavras têm dois significados

Mas há uma coisa na minha mente

Isso é tudo por você

E está escuro num Dezembro frio

Mas eu tenho-te para me manter aquecido

Se estiveres com o coração partido eu irei conserta-lo, yeah

E mantê-la protegida da tempestade que está rugindo agora

Eu estou fora de alcance, eu estou fora do amor

Eu vou-te trazer pra cima quando estiver ficando em baixo

E fora de todas essas coisas que eu fiz

Eu acho que eu amo você melhor agora

Eu estou fora de vista, eu estou fora da mente

Eu farei isso tudo por você a qualquer hora

E fora de todas essas coisas que eu fiz

Eu acho que eu amo você melhor agora, agora

Lego House, Ed Sheeran

Ok, isso ta meio que estranho! A guria que me pariu vem falando que tem mais de uma filha?! No mínimo é estranho! Então eu tenho uma irmã?

_Não estou entendendo nada, Renné! Então eu tenho uma irmã que você mandou para um orfanato?!-perguntei ainda tentando me acostumar com a ideia.

_É.-responde ela.

_Mamãe?!

_Emmet, ela disse filha, não filho. Virou mulher agora?-perguntou Edward.

_Não, meu! Sou macho!-respondeu na defensiva inflando o peito.

Rolo os olhos pela a sua ação tão tosca.

_Charlie já sabe que tem mais de uma filha?-perguntei.

_Charlie não sabe que eu tenho outra filha. Muito menos que não é dele.

_Então você teve uma filha mais velha que Bella?-perguntou Edward.

_Não muito. Ninguém sabe dela. Até agora.

_Pepérai! Vamos recapitular! Você teve uma filha quando estava casada com meu pai mas não era dele?!-perguntei horrorizada como a conversa havia chegado a tal nível.

_É.-foi só o que saiu da boca daquela puta barata.

_Então de quem é essa tua filha?-perguntou Rosalie.

_Era de Phil. Meu amor na época da escola...-disse ela olhando para o nada. Perdida em seus pensamentos.

_E você teve um caso com ele antes de seu casamento com Charlie?-perguntou Jasper.

_Na verdade, casei com Charlie porque ele era apaixonado por mim, e eu não poderia cuidar de uma filha sozinha. Juntei o útil com o agradável. Charlie sempre pensou que ela era dele, mas no parto descobri que ela era muito parecida com Phil. Não poderia ficar com ela, Charlie descobriria que a minha pequenita não era sua filha. Então eu paguei os médicos que fizeram meu parto para que dissessem que o bebê havia morrido e que a levassem a um orfanato. Seis meses depois engravidei de Bella. Mas, depois de tudo que passei ainda continuei me encontrando com meu Phil... antes de um casamento, depois e até mesmo durante.

_Pepérai, de novo! Você está me dizendo que eu posso não ser filha de Charlie?!

_Talvez sim, talvez não. Irá ter que descobrir sozinha.-disse ela sorrindo sinicamente.

Vadia!

_Mas você veio e contou tida sua historia mas não contou quem era sua filha perdida!-exclamou Emmet.

_Minha filha é a Alice. Nunca iria esquecer desses olhos. Iguais aos do pai.-disse ela indo abraçar minha "irmã", mas ela se esquivou da puta.

_Só porque você me pariu não quer dizer que te considero minha mãe. Minha mãe se chama Esme. Sempre foi e sempre será, não importa o que diga ou faça.-falou a Sininho.

_Parece que todas as minhas filhas são ingratas... vão nessa mesmo. Irão se fuder...-disse ela saindo pela porta da frente.

Não sabia o que pensar.

_E-eu vou i-ir para c-casa...-digo saindo correndo e entrando na mata.

Ao longe ouço os gritos dos Cullens.

(...)

_Filha! Aonde você estava?!-perguntou meu pai quando entrei em casa.

_Por aí.-digo subindo para meu quarto e colocando meu skate no chão. Me jogo na cama morrendo de dor no corpo. Ficar andando de skate por Forks no frio de janeiro não era para os fracos.

_Bella, sobre o que Renné disse sobre tudo quero que você saiba: não importa o que aconteça, irei sempre te amar como se fosse minha própria filha, não importa o que dê no exame de DNA!-disse meu pai, ou devo começar a chamá-lo de Charlie?

_Ok, pai.- não iria conseguir chamá-lo de Charlie.-Agora eu só quero ficar sozinha um pouco. Preciso descansar. Foi um dia cheio, sabe?-digo e ele assentiu, me dando um beijo na testa e indo embora.

Me cubro e vou para os mundos dos sonhos, onde não há preocupação de dormir com roupa e tênis.

(...)

Na manha seguinte fui para escola sem ânimo nenhum. Não queria levantar da cama. Me arrumei rapidamente e desci para tomar café. Achei um bilhete de Charlie avisando que foi viajar por dois dias e que na quarta-feira de manhã estaria aqui.

Peguei meu carro e sai para a escola. Não estava com saco para agüentar os professores porém não poderia daí-me o luxo de faltar.

Ao chegar Alice veio logo me abraçar.

_Vai tudo ficar bem, Bella!-sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Aos poucos todos os Cullens me deram um abraço. Quando percebi, até os quileutes estavam me dando abraços e beijos, acho que já sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

Fui para sala de Espanhol, que saco de vida!

Conforme a aula ia passando minha garganta foi fechando, minha cabeça foi pesando e meu corpo ficando ainmda mais dolorido.

_Você está bem, Bella?-perguntou Mike que estava ao meu lado.

_Acho que vou desmaiar...-digo em um fio de voz.

_Professora, a Bella não está bem. Posso levá-la para a enfermaria?-perguntou ele.

_Por favor.-disse ela e Mike me ajudou a levantar.

Fomos para o estacionamento quando eu pedi para sentar no meio fio.

_Ela está bem?-perguntou a voz.

_Sai, Cullen!-digo num fio de voz.

_Ela está ótima pelo visto!-falou me fazendo rir.- Pode ir indo Mike, eu levo ela.-disse Ediota. Fico meio que voando por um tempo até que sinto meu corpo sendo retirado do chão.

_Hey!

_Cala a boca e segura em meu pescoço.-disse ele e assim fiz. Não estava com saco nem para brigar com ele.

Em pouco tempo chegamos na enfermaria.

_O que ela tem?-perguntou a secretária.

_Está passando mal. Onde a coloco?

_Coloque-a na cama na segunda sala a direita.

_Ok.-disse ele fazendo o que a senhora de cara safada havia dito.

_O que está sentindo, jovem?-perguntou a enfermeira já idosa.

_Minha garganta ta fechando, minha cabeça pesando, dores no corpo e quase desmaiei.-digo e logo ela examina minha garaganta.

_Ela está com pus e você está com febre. Provavelmente uma infecção. Passou por algum conflito ou estresse emocional a pouco tempo?

_Sim.

_Então deve ser algo emocional. Em algum tempo passa, mas irá ter que descansar em casa...

_Eu posso levá-la.-disse Edward.

_Ótimo. Só irei escrever uma autorização para vocês.

Em cinco minutos estávamos no seu volvo indo para minha casa.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces_

_And build a____**Lego house**_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings_

_But there's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

_Eu vou pegar os pedaços_

_E construir uma casa de lego_

_Se as coisas derem errado nós podemos derrubar_

_As minhas três palavras têm dois significados_

_Mas há uma coisa na minha mente_

_Isso é tudo por você_

Chegamos, entrei e subi ao meu quarto. Joguei-me na cama e logo senti a sua presença dele.

_O que você quer, Edward?

_eu vou ficar aqui cuidando de você!-disse ele como se fosse obvio.

_Afff... Só o que eu precisava agora...-digo sarcástica.

_Puff... para de reclamar! Gosta de canja de galinha?-perguntou.

_Sim.

_Ótimo. Vou descer e fazer uma enquanto você toma um banho para abaixar a febre. Irei pegar alguns remédios também.-disse já descendo as escadas.

_And it's dark in a cold December_

_But I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend ya_

_And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done_

_I think I love you better now_

_E está escuro num Dezembro frio_

_Mas eu tenho-te para me manter aquecido_

_Se estiveres com o coração partido eu irei conserta-lo, yeah_

_E mantê-la protegida da tempestade que está rugindo agora_

_Eu estou fora de alcance, eu estou fora do amor_

_Eu vou-te trazer pra cima quando estiver ficando em baixo_

_E fora de todas essas coisas que eu fiz_

_Eu acho que eu amo você melhor agora_

Fiz o que ele pediu e coloquei uma roupa qualquer. Deitei-me na cama e me encolhi embaixo das cobertas.

Depois de algum tempo que eu não consigo determinar ele chegou com minha canja.

_Aqui está, doentinha.-disse colocando em minha cabeceira e me ajudando a sentar, colocando travesseiros em minhas costas para eu ficar confortável.

_Eu consigo tomar a canja sozinha...-digo depois de ele colocar uma colherada em minha boca.

_Mas eu quero fazer isso. Posso?-perguntou meio que rindo. deixei um risinho escapar.

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done_

_I think I love you better now, now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers, and colour you in_

_If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it, but I've been here before_

_Now I'll surrender up my heart, and swap it for yours_

_Eu estou fora de vista, eu estou fora da mente_

_Eu farei isso tudo por você a qualquer hora_

_E fora de todas essas coisas que eu fiz_

_Eu acho que eu amo você melhor agora, agora_

_Eu vou pintar você por números, e colorir-te_

_Se as coisas derem certo nós podemos emoldurar e colocar-te numa parede_

_E é tão dificil de dizer, mas mas eu já cá estive_

_Agora eu renderei o meu coração, e trocarei pelo teu_

Depois de me servir ele ficou me olhando por um tempo.

_O quê?-pergunto.

_Você sofreu muito com tudo isso, né?...-perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

_Sim...

_Me conte sua historia...

_Não posso...

_O que te impede?! Só vai ficar entre nós! Nós! Só sou eu, Bella.

_Você já é muita coisa...

_Por favor...-pediu ele novamente. Pondero sobre o assunto por algum tempo e decido. Eu preciso desabafar isso com alguém!

_Eu sou filha de Renné e até onde eu sabia de Charlie. Agora não sei mais de nada. Minha ame sempre me forçou a fazer ginástica e eu, sem muita opção fiz isso. Aos 15 descobri o skate que me salvou. Não sei o que seria sem ele. Mas apesar de tudo, eu não conseguia me desprender da ginástica, sem falar que eu tinha que ter algum dinheiro para a faculdade. Criei à famosa Kristen Stevens. Toda competição que tenho eu vou como ela, nunca será Bella Swam nelas... Tudo estava bem até que vem aquelas puta com essa noticia. Não sei por que ela fez isso agora... Talvez ela se ligou que eu sou a Kristen e queria me deixar para baixo novamente... Só sei que eu estou assustada, Edward! Estou somente com medo! Parece que tudo o que eu acreditava está desmoronando em minha frente e eu não posso fazer absolutamente nada! Apesar dele falar que tudo bem, que irei continuar sendo sua filha, eu sei que isso irá mudar muita coisa em nossa relação! Eu só estou com medo! Medo! Isso é ridículo!

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done_

_I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done_

_I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_

_I think the braces are breaking_

_And it's more than I can take_

_Eu estou fora de alcance, eu estou fora do amor_

_Eu vou trazer-te pra cima quando estiver ficando em baixo_

_E fora de todas essas coisas que eu fiz_

_Eu acho que eu amo você melhor agora_

_Eu estou fora de vista, eu estou fora da mente_

_Eu farei isso tudo por você a qualquer hora_

_E fora de todas essas coisas que eu fiz_

_Eu acho que eu amo você melhor agora_

_Não me segure_

_Eu acho que os suportes estão a partir_

_E isso é mais do que o que eu posso suportar_

_Não é ridículo sentir medo, Bella. Isso é ser a base da vida. Se não tivéssemos medo nada teria graça! O medo nos dá limites! Limites para sermos humanos. Se você sentir medo é sinal que você é humana!-disse ele colocando os braços em meus ombros.

_And it's dark in a cold December_

_But I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend ya_

_And I keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done_

_I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done_

_I think I love you better now_

_E está escuro num Dezembro frio_

_Mas eu tenho-te para me manter aquecido_

_Se estiveres com o coração partido eu irei conserta-lo, yeah_

_E mantê-la protegida da tempestade que está rugindo agora_

_Eu estou fora de alcance, eu estou fora do amor_

_Eu vou trazer-te pra cima quando estiver ficando em baixo_

_E fora de todas essas coisas que eu fiz_

_Eu acho que eu amo você melhor agora_

_Eu estou fora de vista, eu estou fora da mente_

_Eu farei isso tudo por você a qualquer hora_

_E fora de todas essas coisas que eu fiz_

_Eu acho que eu amo você melhor agora_

_Só me abraça, Edward! Preciso de alguém agora...-digo e logo começo a chorar.

Fiquei ali por muito tempo até que o cansaço físico e principalmente mental me consumiu. Dormi em seus braços.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done_

_I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done_

_I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done_

_I will love you better now_

_Eu estou fora de alcance, eu estou fora do amor_

_Eu vou trazer-te pra cima quando estiver ficando em baixo_

_E fora de todas essas coisas que eu fiz_

_Eu acho que eu amo você melhor agora_

_Eu estou fora de vista, eu estou fora da mente_

_Eu farei isso tudo por você a qualquer hora_

_E fora de todas essas coisas que eu fiz_

_Eu acho que eu amo você melhor agora_

_Eu estou fora de alcance, eu estou fora do amor_

_Eu vou trazer-te pra cima quando estiver ficando em baixo_

_E fora de todas essas coisas que eu fiz_

_Eu amar-te-ei melhor agora_

(...)

Acordei na manhã seguinte me sentindo melhor. Talvez por causa dos remédios ou pela simples presença dele.

Falando de Edward, ele dormia com sua face na curva de meu pescoço e a cada respirada ele me deixava arrepiada.

Nunca havia dormido assim com ninguém, sem malicia ou algo a mais.

_Edward...-digo balançando um pouco ele.

_Humm...-resmungou Ed.

_Temos que acordar... A escola...-digo e ele se levanta.

_Que saco! Hey! Você está melhor?!

_Sim.

_Vem! Vou fazer um café da manhã reforçado para você!-disse e logo estávamos saindo de casa indo em direção a escola.

(...)

Dias se passaram e as coisas estavam mais calmas. Fiz o exame de sangue no hospital assim como Charlie. Minha garganta melhorou e isso me fez ficar mais aliviada, mas não deixava de estar ansiosa.

(...)

Finalmente chegou o dia do resultado. Peguei o envelope e olhei o resultado.

Não sei como descrever o que senti no momento...


	23. Chapter 23

Fique comigo

Me proteja, me abrace

Deite-se comigo

E me segure em seus braços

...

Fique comigo

E eu serei a sua proteção, você vai ser minha amada

Eu estou aqui para manter você aquecida

Apesar de eu ser frio como o vento que sopra

Então me segure em seus braços

Kiss me, Ed Sheeran

O final de semana fora um tanto tenso. Saber que a mãe de Bella era a treinadora das minhas irmãs e que ela era mãe de Alice foi um choque. Ainda por cima tinha o fato que Isabella poderia não ser filha do Tio-Charlie-Corno-Swam.

Meu pai havia falado com Charlie e após nos disse que ele só havia ficado um tanto chocado com as revelações e logo depois com raiva de Renné, mas estava bem. Já Bella... Se ela já era fechada agora estava muito fira e não queria conversar nem brincar com ninguém. A única vez que consegui realmente falar com ela foi quando eu cuidei dela. Quem diria que Isabella-Até-Agora-Swam tinha um segredo daqueles?

Para quem não sabe e está completamente fora das noticias, Isabella Swam era Kristen Stevens, a famosa e remunerada ginasta. Quem diria, não? Acho que ela nem percebeu que me contou, só estava desabafando.

Fazia dois dias que ela havia feito o exame de DNA e aparentemente hoje o resultado iria vir pelo correio. Parece que Forks insiste em ficar nos anos 80.

Eu estava em casa lendo o livro que a professora havia passado há muito tempo e eu tinha que acabar de ler. O trabalho era fazer um resumo do livro O martelo das feiticeiras. Ele deveria ser feito em dupla e a Swam era minha dupla. O livro era muito interessante e chocante, só verinha que ver se Isabella estava o lendo.

Ouço meu celular tocar e atendo sem ver quem era.

_Alô?

_Ed-edward...-disse a voz do outro lado da linha. Ela estava cortada, provavelmente por causa do choro.

_Bella?! O que houve?!-perguntei assustado por estar ouvindo seu pranto.

_E-eu... Eu... Me-meu pai-i-i... -tentou dizer.

_Estou indo para í!-digo desligando e pegando minhas chaves do carro. Passei como um raio pela minha mãe que me perguntou onde eu estava indo com tanta pressa. Respondi somente Bella. Se eu não estivesse tão desesperado eu iria a pé para sua casa, mas com a situação de sua voz era melhor ir de carro, não teria paciência de ir andando até lá.

Chego a sua casa e abro a porta em um baque. Um corpo pequeno se encontrava encolhido no sofá da sala. Ele estava balançando violosamente enquanto um papel repousava na mesa em frente do sofá.

Ao ouvir a porta se abrindo o rosto e pude perceber os lindos olhos verdes inchados e vermelhos por consequência do choro. Neles havia medo e tristeza mas principalmente pânico.

Vou direto ao seu encontro e ela se tacou em meus braços. Seu choro se intensificava mais anda a ponto dela não se aguentar em pé. A carrego até o quarto e a coloco delicadamente na cama.

Ela ficou chorando em meus braços por um tempo indeterminado. Podia ter sido minutos, horas, mas não importava, só queria estar com ela. Queria segurar ela quando ela caísse, queria ser seu porto seguro, queria ser seu parceiro, queria ser seu namorado. Mas como estava sendo um período muito complicado de sua vida, por enquanto, eu iria ser só seu amigo.

Como de uma hora para outra fui me apaixonar por Isabella?

Olhando para trás percebo que não foi do nada. Era como aquele sentimento sempre estivesse ali se espreitando ao lado do meu coração, e agora, no momento que ela precisa de mim, ele apareceu com tudo. O fato de eu adorar brigar com ela continua em mim, mas agora eu entendo o porque disso. Amo ver seu rosto corado de raiva. É lindo.

Quando ela parou de chorar pergunto:

_Você está melhor?

_Em partes. Pelo menos agora sei a verdade.

_Então você realmente não é filha de Charlie?

_O resultado deu negativo...-disse e a aperto mais ainda ao meu corpo.

_Lamento...-digo dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

_Eu também...-disse limpando as lágrimas com a palma da mão. Eu tinha que fazer algo! Odiava vê-la daquele jeito.

_Chega de ficar chorando de um canto para o outro! O que foi feito foi feito e não tem como mudar! Você vai agora colocar uma roupa, pegar a Queen e entrar no meu carro!-falei.

_Vamos para onde?

_Vou te levar para uma pista de skate em Port Angeles!-respondi já com a chave na mão.

_Ok!-disse ela e foi a primeira vez em dias que eu a vi realmente animada.

Depois de uns cinco minutos ela já estava pronta, linda como sempre, e fomos para a pista.

sem_t%C3%ADtulo_271/set? id=74406399

Durante todo o trajeto a distrai com coisas idiotas e conversamos sobre o livro que tínhamos para o trabalho em dupla. Chegamos na pista quando eram umas nove e meia da manhã. Peguei o Numb no banco de trás e abri a porta para ela.

_Nossa que homem prendado! Abre até a porta para uma dama!-disse ela fazendo cara de surpresa.

_Sou um cara maravilhoso!-digo.

_Prendado, mas muito egocêntrico. Na próxima talvez... -disse empinado o nariz e indo para a as rampas. Dei um sorriso fraco. A minha Bella estava voltando aos poucos mas estava.

As pistas estavam praticamente vazias, só havia umas três pessoas em alguns cantos e mais ninguém. Teríamos privacidade.

Subimos para o topo e eu digo:

_Primeiro as damas.

_Ok...-disse ela colocando-se em cima do skate e deslizando pelas rampas.

Ela era realmente boa. Não era só porque eu estava loucamente apaixonado por ela que eu iria elogiá-la sem motivo. Ela era perfeita quando estava com um skate nos pés.

Depois de algum tempo ela voltou para onde eu estava.

_Afff... Que manobra de principiante!-digo para provoca-la.

_Até parece que você faz melhor!-disse ela.

_Está me desafiando, Swam?

_E se eu estivesse, Cullen?

_Aí você iria se ferrar!-digo colocando o Numb nos pés e voando pela rampa.

Fiz as minhas melhores manobras e realmente fiaram legais. Imaginada se eu caísse! Aí fudeu-se minha moral!

Ficamos nas pistas por umas duas horas e decidi leva-la para um ginásio que havia ali perto.

_Bella, tudo bem se eu te levar para um ginásio que tem aqui perto?-perguntei meio receoso já que a ginastica estava ligada a Renné e vocês sabem do drama que ela estava vivendo e tals.

_Claro! Hoje será o dia que eu irei te humilhar.-disse ela me provocando. Somente revirei os olhos por falta de argumento.

Em vinte minutos chegamos lá e ele era muito grande. Ali era legal porque você poderia ocupar um espaço legal se você fosse sócio.

_Como você sabia daqui?-perguntou ela.

_Antes de minha família ir para Forks, minhas irmãs e faziam ginastica aqui até nossa casa ficar pronta.-digo passando meu cartão que eu tinha para entrar. Depois passei para ela.

O lugar era bem estruturado e com a arquitetura moderna. A puxei para uma mas sala que dentro havia todos os materiais para uma ginasta.

_Wow! Que da hora!-disse ela e Isabella parecia verdadeiramente feliz com tudo aquilo.-Eu não vim preparada para uma aula de ginastica! Já vou logo avisando!

_Muito menos eu! Acabei decidindo na hora!-digo ela da um risinho. Ela pega seu celular e conecta com um som que havia ali perto. Logo depois uma musica encheu o ambiente.

_Você gosta de Ed Sheeran?-perguntou.

_Como não gostar do meu chará super fomoso?-brinquei e ela riu.-Mas cá entre nós, eu sou bem mais bonito que ele...

_Deus! Que garoto convencido!-disse ela levantando as mãos para os céus.

_E você por acaso discorda?-pergunto realmente querendo saber a resposta. Ela fica muito vermelha mas não me responde. Mas que filha da mãe...

Ela correu para as barras paralelas e em um segundo estava fazendo manobras nelas. Como ela era perfeita!

Quando acabou virou em minha direção e fez uma reverência enquanto eu batia palmas.

_Agora tua vez!-disse ela. Minha que, filhazinha?!

_Que minha vez nada! Ta doida?!

_Ah! Qual é?! Só uma estrelinha!-pediu ela com carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança. Como resistir a isso?!

Fui até o tatame onde as ginastas faziam a apresentação solo e fiz uma estrela. Ou ao menos tentei. Aquela porra era difícil. Meio que fiquei de quatro e cai. Sei lá o que eu fiz só sei que ouvi Isabella gargalhando:

_Hahahhhahahhahahahahahaha! Uma coisa eu tenho certeza, Cullen! Você não presta para fazer ginastica olímpica!

_Haha, morrendo de rir! Mas pode dizer! Eu ficaria muito sexy naqueles colans!-digo mostrando meus músculos.

_Hahaha claro! As velhinhas iriam cair matando!

_E você iria morrer de ciúmes!-digo cruzando os braços.

_Ah claro! Depois disso teria que ir ao psicólogo todos os dias por causa desse meu ciúmes insano!-disse ironicamente.

_Você tá engraçadinha hoje, hem?...

_Um pouco. Mas uma coisa eu garanto: você fica muito sexy com boxer vermelha.-diz e eu não entendo nada. Seus olhos olham para baixo e eu os acompanho. Percebo qur minhas calças estavam mais para baixo deixando minha boxer a mostra. Fiquei corado.

_Ok...-digo.-Qual sua música favorita?

_Humm... Acho que Kiss me do Ed Sheeran. E a sua?

_Não tenho uma favorita. Varia de acordo com o meu humor.

_Então no momento, qual a sua música favorita?

_Agora é One Night do Ed também.

_Por quê?-perguntou curiosa.

_Ela descreve exatamente o que eu estou sentindo.-digo e ela cora.

(N.A/: SE PUDEREM VEJAM A LETRA DA MÚSICA. IRÁ AJUDAR PARA ENTENDER O PORQUE QUE A BELLA COROU)

Depois de uma hora ali nós descimos que estava na hora de ir almoçar.

_Onde vamos comer?-perguntei.

_Eu estou morrendo de vontade de comer um sanduíche do Mc.-respondeu e eu ri ppr causa de sua cara de criança.

_Então vamos para lá!-digo e ela sorriu.

Pegamos os sanduíches no drive tru (não sei como se escreve) e decidimos ir comendo enquanto eu dirigia devolta para Forks.

Ela comia tranquilamente enquanto eu ali morrendo de fome maa sem poder comer pois estava dirigindo.

_Hey, Bella, você poderia me dar um pouquinho do meu sanduíche?! Não posso tirar as mãos do volante.-pesso fazendo bico. Ela riu de mim e partiu o meu lanche o colocando em minha boca. Estava muito bom. Soltei um gemido de prazer.

_Está bom?-perguntou. Balanço a cabeça em um 'sim'.-Você qué mais?

_Por favor.-digo e ela me dá mais um pedaço.

Ela foi me dando pedaços e logo depois batatas e suco. Era muito fofo o jeito dela de me dar comida. Eu realmente devo estar apaixonado! Ficar reparando o modo que a garota me dá comida! Afff que gay.

Fomos chegando e no último minuto desviei do percurso.

_Onde estamos indo?...-perguntou Bella.

_La Push, baby! La Push...-digo e ela riu com vontade.

_Edward Cullen seduzindo todos!

_Não me importo com o resto do mundo. Estou conseguindo seduzir você?

_Cala a boca e dirige, Cullen.-falou ela corada. Somente dou uma risada voltando minha atenção a estrada.

Chegando lá tirei uma toalha que gardava no carro e estendo na areia. Nos sentamos nela e olhamos para o pôr do sol. Nossa! Acabamos ficando o dia inteiro fora. O tempo com a companhia de Bella passa rapidamente.

Ela encosta a cabeça em meu ombro e eu passo meu braço em seus ombros. Deu um suspiro.

_O que houve?-perguntei.

_Esse dia começou péssimo mas no final ele foi incrível. Obrigada!

_Sempre a disposição, madame!-bringo a fazendo rir. Ficamos ali por alguns minutos conversando sobre coisas banais até que começou a escurecer.

_É melhor irmos indo.-digo e ela concorda indo para o carro.

Chegamos em sua casa rapidamente e a levo até a porta

_Obrigada pelo dia, Edward. Me diverti muito!

_E nem um beijo eu ganho?..-falo brincando mas ela me encara séria.

_Não posso te beijar se não posso acabar mais apaixonada do que já estou...-disse ela com o rosto vermelho. A olho nos olhos sem acreditar no que ela estava dizendo. Se fosse um sonho seria o melhor de todos! Se fosse realidade seria bom demais.

Chego perto dela colocando uma das minhas mãos em suas costas. A outra ficou em sua bochecha a acariciando cuidadosamente.

_Repete.-peço.

_Estou apaixonada por você...-disse com suas mãos em meu rosto. Dei um sorriso largo. Parecia que eu iria explodir de tanta felicidade.

_E eu estou apaixonado por você...

Isabella deu um grande sorriso para logo depois juntar nossos lábios.


	24. Epilogo

Então é isso! Essa foi história de uma ginasta e de uma skatista que passaram por tantas coisas idiotas e dramática que poderia virar um filme! Oh que mara!

_Deixe-me te decifrar uma cantiga, é bem pequenininha, uma pequena coisa em minha cabeça_

_Sobre um menino e uma menina, tentando dominar o mundo um beijo de cada vez_

_O engraçado é, e não é uma história sem isso, que é a minha história_

_E eu queria que você pudesse dizer que ela acabou bem._

_Nós todos queremos saber, como ela termina._

Um ano se passou rapidamente desde que confessei que estava apaixonada pelo Ediota! Não é porque eu amo ele que não irei continuar chamando-o assim!

_Oh, feliz para sempre, você não saberia, você não saberia?_

_Oh, pule para o final, quem gostaria de saber? eu gostaria de saber_

_Autor do momento, você pode me falar, eu termino feliz, eu termino feliz?_

Em síntese: eu e Edward estamos namorando e morram de inveja que o meu namorado é o melhor do mundo! Chupa sociedade! Ou melhor, deixe para lá meu comentário anterior!

_Inspire, respire estavelmente, expire, como se você estivesse pronto, se você estiver ou não_

_Apenas um menino e uma menina tentando dominar o mundo, e queremos ser pegos_

_No meio de um final bem feliz, vamos ver o que temos, vamos tentar_

_Vamos tentar._

Charlie se casou com Sue então Seth e Leah são meus irmãos! Não é fodástico? Sabe quem m ais se casou?! Rosalie e emmet! Tudo bem que todos nós sabíamos que os dois coelhos iriam se unir nesse caso, mas todos ficaram surpresos quando no jantar que eles organizaram, anunciaram que estavam noivando. Eles escolheram o mesmo dia no qual afirmamos, finalmente, aos nossos pais que Beward (Bella+Edward) está oficializados. Foi uma noite bem divertida!

_Nós todos queremos saber, como ela termina._

_Oh, feliz para sempre, você não saberia, você não saberia?_

_Oh, pule para o final, quem gostaria de saber? eu gostaria de saber_

_Autor do momento, você pode me falar, eu termino feliz, eu termino feliz?_

Como sei que vocês irão perguntar, já vou responder. Nunca mais vi Renné. Aparentemente ela se mudou para Phoenix abandonando a vida de treinadora para morar com Phill, meu pai biológico, que era jogador de um time qualquer de basebol. Então, né...

_Todos temos uma história para contar._

_Seja sussurrando ou gritando_

_Todos temos uma história da adolescência e toda a sua glória_

_Todos temos uma história para contar._

Mas continuando. Eu revelei a minha verdadeira identidade de uma vez por todas afundando Kristen Stevens no armário do esquecimento, ou ao menos espero eu. Claro que foi algo que ninguém esperava mas depois de muito pensar, e conversar com Edward, cheguei a conclusão que a raiva que eu tinha de Renné era transferida para o esporte e que eu poderia fazer ambas das minhas paixões, a ginástica e o skate, sem sentir vergonha ou querer me esconder.

_Oh, feliz para sempre, você não saberia, você não saberia?_

_Oh, pule para o final, quem gostaria de saber? eu gostaria de saber_

_Autor do momento, você pode me falar, eu termino feliz, eu termino feliz?_

Kristen Stevens sempre foi uma parte de mim, mesmo eu querendo negar interiormente, mas agora eu não preciso tentar separá-las.

_Nós todos temos uma história para contar._

_Nós todos temos uma história para contar._

_Nós todos temos uma história para contar._

_Nós todos temos uma história para contar._

Não é apenas uma ginasta e uma skatista. **Eu sou uma ginasta skatista.**


End file.
